After the sun rose
by pottermommy1118
Summary: This is a story of Harry and Ginny after the final battle. I know it has been written a hundred different ways but you just can't stop from writing it yourself. Lots of fluff. Rated because they are getting ready to be out in the real world. Companion peice to The Legacy story line though it can easily stand on its own. Entire 4 part series now complete.
1. Chapter 1: It's Done

I do not own Harry Potter.

It's Done

Chapter One

As he lay on the bed looking up at the dark canopy Harry let his thoughts wander through his mind. This was his bed. Or at least it had been up until a year ago. It seemed like a lifetime had passed since then he didn't think he was even the same person as before. The silence in the room seemed so loud, he was alone, completely alone for the first time in a really long time and the sound of it was almost deafening. Ron had come up to the room with him for a second when Hermione came in shortly after. She had been upset, and to give Harry rest Ron went with her to her room, so when the door creaked open he jumped about a mile off the bed into a dueling stance , ready to face whatever else could be left getting ready to attack.

"Harry? It's me….Can I.. Oh my God Harry put your wand down! What are you doing!"

"Ginny? What are you doing in here? I'm sorry I didn't know it was you, you know so much has.. I am sorry I would never attack you, never." He cried out running over to wrap his arms around her. She felt so amazing in his arms, it felt as if the last year hadn't even happened, like he was 16 again and she was all that he wanted all that mattered, but it had happened and she wasn't his. He gave her up. He hastily stepped back and she looked warily up at him.

"Why are you backing away? I thought that once this was over you would want me? What is wrong?" she asked almost timidly.

"Gen, I have always wanted you, this whole year I wanted nothing more than to come find you, wrap you in my arms and take you away with me, nothing more. You are and will always be the only thing that I want." He said looking her straight into the eyes before dropping to his knees in front of her. She looked down at him as he bowed his head and laid his forehead against her knees. "You need to hear this so please don't stop me. I only left you because I want you to be happy, I want you of all people to be safe. I need you to be safe. You are the only thing on this earth that makes me want to live. I know that leaving you was stupid. I know it has been a year, and I know that you have moved on, you were at your Aunt Muriel's house with Dean and I am sure that you spent a lot of time together. I need you to be happy Gen, whether is with me or with someone else, you are the only person that I have ever loved, I'm sure I loved my parents but we both know I can't remember that. It is so much more than loving Ron or Hermione or even your family. I would rather have died tonight than know I made you unhappy so I need you to know that I understand, I did this and I am ok with you living your own life and being happy, normal, and safe." he choked out. She placed her hand on the top of his head and ran her fingers through his hair, now damp with the sweat from his nerves and sorrow. Both of her hands found a place on either side of his face and she tilted it so he was looking at her. She looked into his piercing green eyes.

"Harry Potter, do you want me to be with you?" she asked simply

"I want you to be the happiest you can be." He replied softly

"That is not what I asked you."

"I am afraid you will try to make me happy out of guilt or that you feel you owe me and I do not want that. I want you to make yourself happy." He tried to look down but she would not let him look away.

"Harry James Potter, do you want me to be with you? Do you love me? Really love me? Do you want me?" she demanded.

"You know the answer to that I don't have to tell you, I already have. Of course I love you I almost turned away from Voldemort when I walked past you on my way into the hollow just to go to you. I love you more than I love myself. I will never want anyone but you, you are it the only one that I think of, ever. I love you and want you more than I want to breathe." He declared miserably.

"Then you know that there is no one else Harry." She whispered as she slid down to her own knees to face him eye to eye. "There is only you, there has ever been only you. Dean, Michael they were only distractions, to make me forget for a while. They worked, they made me normal around you they made you notice me when I couldn't do it alone. Harry I have been in love with you since I was ten years old. Dean is barely even a friend anymore, you, you are my everything my whole reason for continuing to exist. When you ended it last year I was devastated. But I knew and understood why. I will not understand now if you choose to walk away. Because I am right here, right in front of you and if this isn't going to be than it is because you do not want it to be. You are what is going to make me safe you are the only one that will ever make me happy." She held her voice completely steady through the tears that flushed her face. " I love you and only you Harry." With that she pulled herself into a standing position and turned to walk back out of the room.

"No! Don't leave. Please Ginny." Harry cried out struggling to get upright again. " Please Gen I don't know how to do this. I don't know how to beg you to stay with me."

"Harry, you don't have to beg." She replied barely audibly. "You don't even have to ask really, you just have to tell me to stay. I want you to want me I want to know what it is like to be loved by you." As she finished her last word Harry grabbed her by the tops of her arms and pulled her into an earth shattering kiss, stopping her monologue in its tracks. As her world spun on its heels the door behind her opened the rest of the way.

"Oi! What d' you think you are." Ron started to bellow as Hermione tried to pull him backwards out of the room. Harry pulled back but kept ahold of Ginny's shoulders as much to keep her there as to keep her on her feet.

"Ron, I hope you understand this when I say, get out, you and I will talk about this later. For now shut it and go." As abruptly as it opened Harry used his wand to shut it back and murmured collaportus. " Okay sorry, should have thought of that. Any way where were we ? Oh right." He muttered as he pulled her back to meet his lips. As they continued to kiss he picked her up and carried her to the bed laying her down softly on top of the blankets. "If you want me to stop just tell me" he said as he pulled away for a breath.

"Right but right now I do not want you to so don't." she said through a smile that was playing on her lips. He laughed and gently kissed her lips again. "I love you Ginerva Molly Weasley." He stated simply.

I love you to, but if you use that name again I will not hesitate to hex you, and while we are on the subject, if you ever pull your wand on me again I promise that is one duel you will not win Mr. chosen one potter." She laughed.

" Sorry about that. You know with everything that happened last night and this morning I freaked a little bit." He said as he rolled sideways so he could lay beside her. She turned onto her side and looked at him.

"Have you slept since coming up here?" she asked him

"No, I was trying without much success when you came in and all that trying went out the window." He laughed softly. "Ron was only coming back to check on me, how mad d'you think he is going to be?"

"I think Hermione will have him in hand by the time we see him again. In the mean time I have not slept either so how about we both get some sleep so we know that this" she motioned between them " was not a dream"

"I don't want you to go, I 'm not that tired." He said back as he started to nuzzle into her neck.

"Who said I was leaving? You are crazy if you think I am. How about you scoot over since you are already in bed and in clean clothes and I am going to steal one of your t shirts from your sack that Hermione left here at the door and lay with you." She said silkily. Harry stared at her in shock. "If you wouldn't mind turning your head while I change I think you may not make it through that surprise seeing as you look like you have been petrified where you sit right now." Harry laughed as he turned he head and closed his eyes.

"Well dead or not it would have been a great last thing to see." He joked.

"Ok I am good you can look now, I know it isn't quite the same but how's this?" she asked playfully as she pirouetted in a circle in front of him in his undershirt. It hung right to the tops of her thighs and when she lifted her arms to do her spin her pale purple bloomers could be seen peeking out of the back. Harry felt his mouth go completely dry. "Uhm, Gen. One of your brothers is a curse breaker, another fights dragons, the other two make a living hexing and cursing people for fun and the other two just helped me defeat Voldemort. They will kill me if they hear this." He said to her. She smiled devilishly.

"I wasn't aware we were planning on telling them." She climbed into his bed beside him and sat on her heels. He lifted his hand and rested it against her cheek and reached up to kiss her before he laid back against the pillows. He let his hand drift down to lie upon her shoulder and ran it down her arm he hesitated as he reached her hand that was resting on the top of her bare thigh. She smiled at him and he tentatively placed his hand on her leg.

"I really do love you Gen, you should know you are the only person I have ever said that to." He said quietly, as if someone else could hear him. She leaned forward to kiss him, with her movement his hand ended up on her hip pushing the thin fabric of his tshirt above her panties. He groaned as she kissed him deeply and placed each of her legs on either side of his hips. She felt his other hand grasp her leg right above her knee as he attempted to pull away gently. She smiled ruefully. "Now I know you gave me the option to stop I am not giving you that because I know you do not want me to, there is plenty of evidence to the contrary." She teased as she put more of her weight onto his lap and he blushed fiersley. "Ginny, please, you are right I do not want to stop, at all but I do want to do what is right by you and as much as I want everything to do with you, I love your family and I don't have anything closer to parents as them and I really don't want them to be disappointed in me or mad at me for that matter. Please, if you keep it up you are right, I will not stop." His statement was made all the more clear as he pushed his hands up her sides under the shirt and rested them upon her ribs and he pulled her into another mind numbing kiss.

"Ok," she panted after he released her. "Ok you are right but this, I like and we have been apart for a really long time so I think we can at least stay here in bed together." With that she slowly slid sideways off of him, causing a whole new round of moans, touches and kisses and quite a few giggles and wiggled into his arms with her head resting upon his chest. "Do you know how many nights I pretended my pillow was you?" she asked sleepily. It really had been a long night it was nearing 9 oclock in the morning now.

"Do you know how many times I laid in my cot and stared at your dot on the map and thought of you?" he countered just as softly. He felt her smile into his chest as her breathing evened out. For a brief moment he worried aabout what to do when someone came to wake them then he caught a wiff of her hair and immediately relaxed and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Waking Up

Waking Up

Chapter Two

Harry opened his eyes slowly and turned his head away from the light pouring into the window beside his four poster bed. His wonderful, soft, four poster bed. It was actually more soft than he remembered and that realization is when he noticed Ginny still laying beside him. It had really happened, she was here with him. After everything he put her through, she had said she wanted him. He couldn't ever remember anyone ever wanting him, not including those who had wanted him dead that is. Her leg was thrown over his waist and he ran his fingers gently over her soft skin. She stirred slightly but did not wake. He could smell her unique flowery scent and nuzzled his face into her hair. She was really his. She loved no one else, she had said so herself. The light was really bright and seemed to be coming into the window sideways. He tried to look at his watch and the movement caused Ginny's head to slide off his chest. He reached to stop it but it was too late the motion had woke her.

"Harry?" she mumbled, while wiping the sleep from her face. He smiled at her at kissed the top of her head, inhaling deeply.

"Mmmmhhhmm." He said into to fiery tangle of hair. She looked up at him as he repositioned himself up onto his elbows. Her face was still slightly swollen from all of her tears shed earlier in the day.

"What time is it?" she asked sleepily.

"That's what I was trying to figure out when I woke you, sorry about that." He replied, softly kissing her forehead.

"No its ok we should probably get up soon anyways." She sighed as she pulled herself into a sitting position.

"It's 4:15. I guess we should go ahead and get up. Do you think everyone else is awake? OH man what am I going to say to your brother, scrap that, brothers." He wondered.

"Well honestly Ron is probably still asleep, and Percy hasn't been around enough in the last year to have an opinion, Charlie and Bill will get it I mean Bill is married and Charlie apparently has a really serious girl back in Romania, and of course Fred and George." She stopped suddenly. Realizing that Fred would say nothing about it at all. In that split second Harry watched his girlfriend go from the strong willed, level headed girl that he had known for the past seven years into someone he had never seen and felt very compelled to protect. She dissolved on the spot into wracking sobs and it was all he could do to hold her in one place.

"Gen, I am so sorry, I loved him too, I know he was your big brother and he was always there for you I wish I could take your pain away but I can't I am so sorry this all had to happen." He soothed as she clung to him. She continued to cry for the better part of an hour when there was a knock on the door. Panic overwhelmed him and just wanting to help the defenseless girl laying in a Tshirt and panties in his lap he nonverbally opened the door to whomever was on the other side. The door swung open and Hermione came through immediately followed (to Harry's dismay and horror) by Ron, his mother, Bill, and their father. They all stopped short behind Hermione and stared at the scene that met their eyes. The baby and only girl in the family broken down, for probably the first time in her life, for every one to see. She was completely unrestrained in her grief muttering her brother's name over and over through her sobs. She lay in Harry's lap, a boy that they couldn't love more if he was their own son, in what was obviously his undershirt and her underpants. They had apparently not been awake for too long and had, as they had all assumed they would, chosen to remain together through last night. The image that they had stumbled in upon was shocking though. Their baby in that state, Harry holding her protectively, and looking at them for all the world with fear and a silent cry for help in his eyes. His brilliant green eyes not leaving those of Arthur. The father of the half- naked hysterical girl that he was cradling so tenderly, beseeching him to understand. Ron was tense but Molly placed her hand on his arm and pulled him closer to her side and out of the door. Compassion filled her eyes as Harry could then see a very despondent looking George who until that moment had been hidden behind Ron. He put his hand on his younger brother's shoulder and gave it a meaning squeeze and walked around the rest of the family to Harry's bed. Harry finally broke eye contact with Mr. Weasley to look at his friend. George's eyes looked haunted and scarred, the exact emotions that were pouring out of Ginny at this very moment. He sat down beside Harry and placed his hand on the back of her head. She jumped at the unexpected extra hand and looked up. Seeing her family there for the first time and looking George directly in his eyes. She twisted herself around and flung herself into his arms and continued to cry. As Harry tried to stand she reached one hand out and pulled him back down by the waistband of his pants. He sat quickly back in place to avoid a more akward scene as he blushed furiously. Her family and Hermione all began to laugh at his helpless, embarrassed expression. The sound pulled Ginny out of her hysterics and after a moment she spoke.

"Why are we laughing?" she asked hoarsely.

"Well" Bill replied, "We are laughing at what I am hoping, is your boyfriend's, expression. And the fact that you just almost pulled his pants off in front of all of us. Now granted it may have made the fact that you aren't wearing any more bearable for you, he looked quite panicked at the thought." It was then that she realized that she was in fact not wearing any pants and she blushed as deeply as Harry. Hermione ran over to Harrys sack and pulled out a pair of sweats and threw them to her as Harry stuttered to them.

"I swear, it is not what it looks like, we didn't do anything, at all I swear we just." They smiled at his loss for words and Molly walked over to them while Ginny maneuvered her way into the pants.

"Harry dear, do you think if I thought anything was going to happen we would have let her stay here? We knew she was with you, we wouldn't let her stay with anyone else after all that has happened. We knew she needed no one but you, she needed to see you and know you were ok, just as much as you needed her. Whether you will ever admit that or not though remains to be seen." She said to him quietly as she placed her hands on either side of his face. "Harry, we trust you, yes, even with our daughter who is quite possibly the most unpredictable of all 9 of our wonderful children. You are like my own son and Hermione might as well be my own daughter, while I am glad for Ginny and Ron that this isn't the case, it does not make me love you any less. I am actually glad she didn't sleep in her muddy and bloody clothes from the fight and above all I am glad she had you to be here with her."

Ginny smiled at her mother. "Actually mom, he did admit that he needed me here, right before I walked out of the door."

"You almost walked out on the hero of the battle, Harry Potter, the only man, yes Harry man, that you have ever loved? Since you were ten years old at that?" she exclaimed breathlessly.

"Well had he not piped up I doubt I really would have left but he was quick, as soon as I turned my back to him." And Harry cut her off mid sentence.

"While I am more than ok with you guys doing the girl talk thing, do we have to do it here in front of everyone? There are already too many details out there already, I mean can it please wait till a more opportune moment." He pleaded and they all laughed including Ron.

"yeah, I mean, it took you like an hour to convince me not to break down this door last night mom and I am in no way upset with Harry anymore, I really don't think it would be good for my new y stance on this relationship to be forced to hear more." Ron said looking right into Harry's unmistakably grateful eyes.

"Alright everyone, lets get a move on, we have a lot going on today which I will gladly go over with you at a breakfast…dinner, whatever we are calling it we will talk about it there. Harry, Ron go get cleaned up, Hermione, Ginny please do the same and Ginny though we are understanding of the mitigating circumstances please be in your own clothing when you come down. And Harry, I know how upset you must be about this wake up call this afternoon but if it makes you feel any better, we found Ron and his bedmate still asleep and they were probably more scantily clad than you were. So don't let him give you a hard time about it. Let's go all we will meet back in the great hall in 30 minutes so be quick." Mr. Weasley stated in one breath, and turned and walked out the door taking most of the family with him. Ron stood looking at Harry with an embarrassed smile on his face, Hermione looked mortified and Ginny simply giggled in her own embarrassment. As George disappeared around the door frame Ginny turned to Harry before he could stand.

"Ok if I only have 30 minutes I have to run, but while I am gone remember, I love you, you are what and who makes me happy no one else Harry." She kissed him on the lips softly all the while staring into his intense eyes. Ron looked dumbfounded at the two of them while she pulled herself into a standing position.

"And you. Be nice this has nothing to do with you or your big brother status so don't be stupid instead just be a good friend ok." She stated simply as she walked be Ron and gave him a brief hug as she walked past and out of the door. "Come on Hermione!" she called back in. Hermione turned to the door and squeezed Ron's hand just before letting it go.

"I'm coming." She called as she turned and followed down the steps. Ron looked apprazingly at Harry as he began to speak.

"Look mate. I know she is your sister, but." Harry began but Ron held up his hand to stop him.

"Harry, I know. I know you love her. I have slept in the same room as you for the last seven years and for the last two you have loved her, I know there is no way that I couldn't especially after the tent all those months. You do know you talk in your sleep right? You say her name all the time and have told her you love her and wanted to marry her too. I have known you loved her for a long time. Maybe even longer than you knew it yourself. It's just hard to realize that she isn't my baby sister anymore and that for the first time in her life more than any of her brothers or her Daddy, you are the man that matters none of us do anymore. It's ok. Just treat her right and lets not have this conversation again ok." He finished with a smile.

"Thanks Mate. Really. So do you want to tell me about your night with Hermione on the way to the showers? Sounds like you had a pretty special time yourself." He joked as he grabbed his bag off the floor. They both left their dormitory and headed to the boys lavatory to shower and change.


	3. Chapter 3: A Time For Sorrow

A Time for Sorrow

Chapter Three

They walked into the great hall together for the first time in a year. The tables were back in their normal places but everyone was scattered. They were sitting in no semblance of order or house. Hermione and Ginny were already seated at the table with Ron's family and had already began to eat. Harry slid in between the two girls and sat down.

"I can't believe you didn't wait for me!" he joked.

" Well you know we were hungry and all." She smiled mischeiviously. "And I have never seen two guys take longer to get ready what were you possible doing in there?" Harry blushed and Ron laughed.

"I think he has turned red more in 2 hours than I have ever seen him in 7 years Ginny."he told her.

"Yeah? You should have seen him last night. When I took my pants off…"

"Ngh…"Ron shouted as Harry reached over and covered her pretty little mouth.

"Nope some things he doesn't need to know Gen, please, really." He muttered as the rest of the family laughed. Harry had just started to take a bite of eggs when he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned. Kingsley was standing there smiling at him and placed his hand on his shoulder while leaning down to speak quietly.

"Harry, I know a lot has happened and there is a lot to do but I have a few things you need to do and none of them are negotiable." Harry just looked at him a little concerned at what he was going to be expected to do.

"First off, there will be a memorial. Tomorrow. You are giving the benediction, don't argue there isn't an exception just write it and be ready at 7 am. Next, on the day after you will go to the ministry at 10:00 am. There you will first get your apparition license, I know you have been doing it for the last year and all over the country, but it has been illegal and I don't think we need to be putting Harry Potter in jail, right? Then you and myself and whomever you wish to include will be having a meeting at Gringotts bank regarding the recent events that have taken place there. That meeting will include Mr Weasley and Mrs. Granger. After the actual meeting with the goblins myself the head of underage magic will be meeting with you all to discuss your respective futures and what you are going to choose to do next year. As for now, Harry you should work on you speech. Have a good rest of the day kids." He said with a light squeeze on Harry's shoulder as he stood. Harry looked around quite panicked as the family laughed.

"I fail to see the comedy in this situation! I can't give a speech. Really, I can't do it." He spluttered. Ginny turned to him reassuringly.

"Harry. You have just done the impossible without a trace of fear in you. People need to see that you were fearless and it wasn't some accident or fluke that you won. They need to know why you fought. People are pledging their loyalty and love to what is right, the laid down their lives in your name. I know you have already paid them back in tenfold but this you do owe them. They stood and fought to help you win the battle. I know you didn't ask them to, but they did it anyway. I think a speech is the least any of us could do and seeing as you are the only one of us they want to hear from, it just makes sense." She finished her little pep talk with a quick kiss on the lips and smiled winningly at him. He sighed theatrickly at her and shook his head.

"It's sad that after everything we have been through and all that we have done that we can't even say no to two girls." He directed at Ron

"What you talking bout mate? They aren't trying to get me to do anything." He replied back. Harry looked meaningfully at Hermione. And Ron turned to look at her hopeful face.

"Well, actually Ron. The minister requested that I give the opening statement and suggested heavily that you should ready the names of the fallen fighters." She replied softly. He looked at her in stunned silence until she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Please if you don't, I can't. I won't make it through it. Please Ron." She added in a pleading little voice. Ron looked at his knees and shook his head in defeat.

"As I said we can't even say no to two girls. Well I guess I have a speech to write and seeing as it is already 7:00 I don't have much time so if you don't mind I am going up to my room." He told them. The family nodded and Mrs. Weasley smiled as Ginny stood too.

"I am guessing I should not expect you back in our room this evening?" she asked, smiling at the blush rushing into Harry's face.

"No, I will see you in the morning though. And I do not expect to see you either." She directed at Ron who laughed and actually smiled.

"I promise, I will not be coming in. My lesson was learned this morning." He said quite seriously while everyone else laughed. Mr. Weasley stood and hugged Ginny.

"You be good! You get up on time!" He stated at first Ginny then Harry.

"You hear that Harry, you don't have to be good." She said coyly.

"Ha ha Ginny, no it is just I know Harry will be good, you on the other hand have a streak of your three youngest brothers in you and a lot of it shot straight from the twins into you, so no Ma'am I do not trust your good behavior. His I trust now James may have had his fair share of trouble but Lilly was a gem and I think he got her good sense." He smiled at Harry. " I know we have never talked about it before Harry" he said at the boy's astounded face. "But I knew your parents in their first and second years and when you are ready, I would like to tell you a little about them." He smiled fondly. "Go on you have work to do." He finished with ruffling Harry's hair and shooing them on their way.

He stood in the common room with Ron fidgeting with the sleeve of his dress robe.

"Stop pulling on it, you are going to make it fray! Do you remember how bad fayed sleeves look on robes I would think you would remember my dilemma at a little dance we went to." Ron fussed at the usually calm Harry.

"I can't help it, I am so nervous, looking back on it, walking to my death was easier than this." He complained.

"Well this is far less traumatic I assure you, take it from my side. I mean when Hagrid carried you i." he trailed off. "I mean, seriously Harry I thought I was going to die myself you know you are my best mate right?" he said uncomfortably. Harry began to respond when the door to the girls dormitory opened and Hermione and Ginny stepped out. Hermione was in robes of light blue and smiled softly at Ron, she had obviously used sleek easy on her hair again and she looked brilliant. Ron looked as if he'd been knocked over the head with a bludger and Harry couldn't help but smile at his best friend. Ginny however stopped his heart with her smile. She was wearing knee length robes in a royal purple, her hair was in loose ringlets that cascaded in a low ponytail over her left shoulder. She had golden bangles on her wrists and neck. The purple made her hair stand out like a torrent of beautiful fire. He smiled brightly as he walked over and wrapped her in his arms breathing in the smell of her hair deeply.

"Are we sure that we can't just skip this and go back to bed?" he teased her playfully.

"MMhhhhmm while that does sound wonderful you know this is something that we need to do. But if you want to come back to bed after I will not argue with you."

"Ok Ok lets go. Bother… right here guys lets move on." Ron said hastily while the others laughed. Harry thought that it seemed almost strange that they could still joke like this in the face of what was happening around them.

They walked down to the lake the two couples hand in hand. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were at the edge of the water waiting for them. Mr. Weasley smiled and put her arm around his daughter.

"Ok kids we are in the second row on the right. Hermione, you will start out on stage with Ron and the minister while Harry and Ginny sit with us. We will have two open chairs beside of us for when you are through. Harry you will go when you are called. Are you ready?" he asked.

"No." they all said simultaneously.

Mrs. Weasley smiled and put a hand on each of the boys shoulders while smiling fondly at Hermione who did look the most pulled together.

"You three are the most worthy Gryfindors I have ever seen. I know you will be fine. Just get up there and remember that if you mess up Fred is going to be laughing his butt off at you from the other side." She smiled at them as they all chuckled. Harry wrapped his arms around her and squeezed tightly them followed them to their seats while Ron and Hermione went to the stage to sit by Kingsley.

There was music being played softly as everyone went to their seats. Harry saw that there were rows on small chairs for the house elves and the merpeople were once again at the edge of the lake. There were rows of white caskets laying closed along the left side of the platform and actual fairies appeared to twinkle above every space. Everyone quieted as Hermione stepped forward at Kingsley's urges.

"Thank you all for coming this morning. We chose to have the ceremony at this time because this is the moment the fighting ceased. I was here that morning as were many of you and I would like us all to take a moment of silence in rememberance of the moment after Voldemort fell. The moment was fraught with quiet, sadness, despair, shock and joy. If we could all take that moment once again before Ronald Weasley reads aloud the names of all the men women and children that sacrificed their lives to help us live better lives." She bowed her head and the rest of the audience followed. After about thirty seconds Ron stood and walked up next to her. Harry saw him take her hand gently in his as he began to recite aloud and from perfect recall the names of all the dead. Tears streamed unrestrained down his face as they did Harry's as he said Collin Creavey's name. Ginny's head dropped onto Harry's shoulder at that point and he wrapped his arm firmly around her. Ron's voice cracked as he looked at his mother as he said the final name, the name of his brother. Ginny began to shake softly and Harry stroked her hair. He turned and kissed her head lightly. Ron stepped back from the podium and pulled Hermione with him as Kingsley stepped forward. Harry nodded slightly at his best friend as he sat down on his other side.

"Once again I would like to thank you all for this overwhelming turn out this beautiful sorrow filled morning. I do not have very many words to give you today and would like to offer hopefully the one person who all of you feel has given all he could. He has truly sacrificed his life to this cause and it is to my greatest joy that he has lived to live out the rest of it. It is my honor to welcome a very brave young man to this stand. Allow me to introduce to you, Harry Potter." He held his hand outward toward Harry who leaned over and kissed Ginny lightly on the cheek before standing and making his way to the front. He heard a lot of clapping but looked at the ground as he walked up the small risers. He faced Kingsley who smiled brilliantly at him and reached out and grabbed him in a vice like hug. Harry stepped back when he was released and turned to the microphone. What he saw pulled him up short for only a moment as not hundreds but thousands of people were sanding offering that support, love and gratitude.

"Witches and Wizards, once again, thank you for gathering here this morning. Kingsley asked me yesterday to give this speech and to be honest, I have sat and asked myself what I could possibly say to you all to make up for everything you have given, every life, every dream and every future that was lost. You like myself have given everything to this fight. Today as we are mourning this loss I would like to show you what is left for our futures. I know it is hard to see right now but what we have been left with is hope. These people who gave the ultimate sacrifice for this battle gave it out of hope. They fought with everything they had for us. With the belief and hope that even if they were gone we could live on in good joyful lives. Lives free of the fear and torture of Tom Riddle. The power that we all hold with in us that won this fight is a power that Albus Dumbledore spoke of to me for many years. A power that until the morning of the battle I will admit I myself did not believe in. This power is everflowing and free to us all. It is nothing more than love. We all posess it within ourselves and love is what will give birth to hope. I will not pretend to know everyone who laid down their lives here but I do know many of them. I know that they all did it in hope. Colin Creavey who was brave and a true friend. He was not even of age and his hope for his friends and his little brother to go on was so strong he stayed behind and fought to see it happen. Professor Remus Lupin, who was one of my greatest friends and taught me so much about my own parents, they were lessons that no one else could teach. His wife Nymphadora Tonks, who would kill me if she was here because I said her full name. She found the love that lit up her life and fought for it even when he was scared to embrace it. She took it even farther and brought a son, my godson, Teddy Lupin into this world. I am looking forward to teaching him as he grows and watching his mothers' love expound in him. Fred Weasley, he greeted every day with a joy I have only seen rivaled in his twin brother. He brought so much happiness to this world that it is impossible not to see the joy and hope he gave us all. These four and all the other lives that were surrendered give us a way to a future. And I hope as did they that you will choose a future that would make them proud. I know that in honor of them I will spend the rest of my life living for the love that they all gave to us." He bowed his head and stepped down to Ginny and the crowd of thousands stood. As he reached her she placed her hands on either side of his face to wipe the lines of tears away.

The minister called a small wizard the same who spoke for Dumbledore and he said the final prayer as Harry held tight to Ginny. Kingsley stepped back up and spoke briefly.

"Thank you again to all who spoke and all who came, the private services will now take place throughout the day. As my young friend said, with hope, to you all." He took a step away and walked down to the front row of ministry officials.

The rest of the afternoon was spent at different cemetaries. They were present at Collin's. Where Harry hugged a distraught Dennis and passed on memories of his older brother. They had Fred's where Harry held his girlfriend as she collapsed into his arms and he allowed himself to fall to his knees with her in his lap. George knelt beside them with his own face almost touching the ground in his anguish. They then headed to the Tonks residence, to see Remus and Nymphadora put to rest together. It was here that Harry met his godson for the very first time.

Andromeda smiled as Harry approached her after the service was through. He was shaking with nerves as he looked at the little bundle in her arms. Fittingly enough as he looked up at Harry his hair promptly turned bubblegum pink and Harry laughed as he took him from his grandmother's arms.

"Well your timing is perfect little man. You are so amazing. I wish you could have known your parents." He told the baby as he walked over to the fresh graves and sat cross legged between them. He spoke as directly to the infant so that his departed friends could hear what he intended for their son.

"I understand what you are going to go though. I have been there myself, every step of everyday I will be here to catch you. You mommy was so amazing, she loved you like no one else ever will be able to compare to. And your daddy was so brave, he was so scared of you but he faced his fear and his joy in you came out of him in his desire to give you a better life. I will make sure you have that life little man. I promise. I will never ever leave you behind and no one will ever force me away." He watched as a tear dropped from his face, when it hit Teddy's little cheek a green cord of magic connected the two of them when the baby reached for it , it wrapped around his chubby little fist and twined itself around Harry's chest glowed for a few seconds and then disipated. Harry looked up astounded as the others looked just as shocked back at him, the baby just gurgled happily.

"What just happened?" he asked warily. It was Kinsley who answered.

"Well Harry. It appears that in your grief, honesty and love you just unintentionally made and unbreakable vow with little Teddy here." Harry looked at him open mouthed.

"But. I do not know how to do….I mean of course I would never break that, but how did that happen?" he stammered. Kingsley once again was the one who answered this time kneeling beside him to put a hand on the baby's little head.

"The same way under elevens accidentally spout magic all of the time. When your emotions run high you go on a kind of magic overload. Because your magic is so strong and your love and will are just as strong it kind of exploded out of you in the form of a life promise to this special little one. Let us all hope though that you are a little less reckless than your own godfather shall we." He laughed as he stood upright helping Harry stand with him. Andromeda smiled as she took the baby back from Harry and he kissed the pink fuzz on his head.

"See you soon little man." He whispered before they all left the house to go to the Burrow.


	4. Chapter 4: Finally Home

Finally Home

Chapter four

It felt as if he were returning home after years away. But then again, in a way, he was. Other than Hogwarts this was the closest to a home he had known since he was one year old and he could not be happier to see it. He smiled as Ginny came up behind him, wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his back.

"Welcome home." She whispered. Mrs. Weasley walked by them and took his hand. Come on Harry I want you to see what we have done with your room."

"My what?" he asked quickly, sure he had misheard her. She trotted on into the house pulling him and Ginny behind her. He heard Ron on walking after. He too was apparently curious and caught off guard.

"Well I wasn't certain you would come here to live. And I am honestly still not sure this is where you will want to stay. But we want you to stay here with us and Ron's room is surely too small for you both now and you are certainly not going to be staying with Ginny in hers. I am glad now of the choice we made as I think you may have had too many memories in the room you were using. But Charlie and Bill have been out for a while now so we thought you might like this room for your own. This is all your stuff. They picked theirs up already. As long as you want to be here this is your room." She said as she pushed open the door on the landing above Ginny's room. Harry was rendered speechless for a moment. The room was modest in size, about the same as Ron's. The orchard was visible through the single window and the walls were painted a deep red. Unmistakinly out of Gryffindor pride. There was a twin sized bed in one corner with a black coverlet on it and a few pillows all with gold cases.

"It was already painted red because of the boys but I figured knowing you, it would work perfectly so I just touched it up a little bit and freshened the top coat. Now the bedding is all new so." She was cut off but Harry's hug that knocked her slightly breathless. She smiled as she patted his back.

"When did you do this?" he asked slightly teary eyed as he walked in. Looking around in awe.

"After you lot left last summer. I had been planning on it all along but had to wait until after the wedding and all. I had hoped you would want to come home with me, us I mean." She laughed slightly.

"It is amazing." He said fervently as Bill walked through the door.

"Well now I don't know about amazing Harry. It has a great view and all but there is this girl downstairs and this vent leads right into her room so you can hear everything she says and vice versa. She is a noisy little thing she is a right pain in the arse." He said seriously. Mr. Weasly came in right at the end as Ron began to laugh and Harry beamed. He smacked Bill in the back of the head just as Ginny aimed a kick at his leg that he neatly dodged. "Owe! Oh sorry dad." He muttered to his grinning father.

"Hopefully Harry will find that to be more of a perk than you or your brother ever did. So Harry are you staying? If not I am afraid I will have nothing to do with this door sign the twins made you." He pointed to the plaque hanging on the white door. It read, The CHOSEN One. Harry laughed and Mr. Weasley picked in off flipped it over and hung it back up. "I did alter the back just a little in case you were more modest than that though." Harry smiled as he saw his name written neatly on the other side.

"I don't know what to say to this." He choked out. Ron smiled and punched him on the arm.

"Well you say yes of course." He told his best friend.

"Of course I am staying, I was hoping I could. Thank you so much I mean no one has ever done anything like this for me before."

"We know they haven't and that is terrible. You deserve this for many reasons son, but mostly because you are an amazing young man whom we and your own parents love very much." Mr. Weasley stated. Harry had started at the word son and gazed wonderingly into his eyes. "Get used to it seems in a few more years it'll be legal anyhow. Not that it matters. Come on lets let him get settled in all." He finished as he lead everyone out but Ginny, who was smiling brilliantly at her boyfriend. She laughed as she heard her mum call after her.

"And no more of that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley you live here now and I am not your teacher!"

"What am I suppost to call them?" Harry asked Ginny dumbfounded, she smiled a little sadly at his turmoil.

"Well I guess you could go with Molly and Arthur. But I find it easier to call them mum and dad. It doesn't matter Harry. They want you to be happy and they want you to do what feels right to you. Mom is just happy you decided to stay with her." she giggled

"You mean she is happy that I decided to stay with the family." He stated back.

"Oh no, she said it right the first time. I remember your first trip to the platform and you were all alone. And then when your aunt and uncle barred you into that room. She fought with Dumbledore every year after that, trying to get him to let her have you. She meant what she said, she is very happy she gets to finally keep you. I am going down for tea, I will see you in a little bit. " She said as she walked out of the door. "By the way, I like it the other way." She laughed as she tapped the door sign.


	5. Chapter 5: What's in Store

What's in store

Chapter Five

Harry woke up the next morning to the light shining into his window. He stared up at his ceiling still marveling at the turn of events his life had taken. This was his room, his home and he was actually happy here. And everyone wanted him around too. That had probably taken the most getting used to. He had fallen asleep last night while whispering with Ginny through the vent. Before they went to bed they had rearranged his furniture so that it was conveniently right beside the head of his bed. It took a moment for him to realize that a soft knocking on the door was what had woken him.

"Harry, c'mon mum said we have to leave and she won't let me eat until you get up. I am coming in there and knocking you one if you don't get a move on." Ron called through the door.

"I am up, go eat tell her I'm getting in the shower before I come down." Harry said back.

"You better just come down first, Ginny is in the shower right now." He replied as he stuck his head in the crack of the door.

"That's fine, I definitely don't mind sharing with her." Harry joked.

"Funny, I wouldn't give up on your NEWTS Harry because comedian is definitely not going to be high on your career choices." Harry laughed as he stood and stretched. He opened the door and followed Ron out. They were both still in pajamas. Ron's orange with the Chudley cannon double CC emblazoned all over them. Harry's was sporting some rather stylish dark green dorm pants with a slim cut white t shirt. They headed down the steps Harry following closely behind Ron.

"I have him can I please eat now?" he complained. Mrs. Weasley smiled fondly at them.

"Go ahead. Thank you Ron. Harry I thought you were going to sleep all day, did you have trouble drifting off last night?"

"No not at all, actually I slept great. I really don't know how to thank you for this." He said fervently while filling his plate with delicious looking food. She came and put her arm around him and gave him a gently squeeze.

"Thanks are hardly even necessary unless you want us to start thanking you for your good deeds as well?" she said softly. Harry smiled and shook his head while beginning to eat. Mr. Weasley walked into the room a moment later and smiled at the boys.

"We have to leave in twenty minutes. If you two do not get upstairs right now and get ready you will be going in those pajamas. Now both of you get a move on." Ron sighed grabbed another piece of toast and headed up the stairs. "You too Harry, move it, you have the first appointment!" he said sternly. "You aren't suppost to smile when you are getting fussed at Harry." Mr. Weasley laughed.

"Sorry, I've never been yelled at by my dad before it caught me off guard a little." He replied. Mrs. Weasley dropped her plate and hugged him tightly while Ron stood in the doorway to the staircase and smiled.

"Well come on little brother lets go or you are going to end up grounded for the first time and that isn't something you will smile about."

"LITTLE BROTHER? What is that?" Harry griped as he climbed the steps behind Ron.

"Well you are younger Harry, it isn't my fault when you were born." He heard as he stepped into his room and Ron continued walking. He smiled to himself as he pulled on clothes and did a quick personal hygene spell since they hadn't had time to shower. He ran down the steps jumping the last two and jumped smack into Ginny who was laughing at her boyfriend's antics.

"Well good morning to you too hansom." She said as he straightened himself back out. She smiled and put her hands on his head trying to press his hair down. "It really is hopeless isn't it." She laughed as it stuck right back up in messy tufts. He returned her smile and kissed her on the cheek just as her mum walked by. She put her hand on the back of his head in the same spot Ginny's hand had been not 5 seconds earlier and smoothed it down, sort of.

"Yes dear, I have even tried to magic it down but it is pointless. It just grows that way, honestly I don't see a point in him even trying to brush it." She said fondly tossling the hair into an even messier knot as Harry smiled at her and Arther came strolling into the room.

"Okay, lot off we go. Harry, first you and myself are going to the ministry for your apparition testing. Ginny there isn't a need for you to go so don't look at me that way. For crimanies sake it isn't as if I am going to let a death eater get at him. Between you and me I think he might could take them." He joked which made them all laugh. "Any ways we will do that while you all will be heading to Gringotts where Harry and myself will meet you as soon as he passes his test, this is assuming he passes and hasn't been half hazardly apparating all over the continent. Let's go now." He finished cheeriliy.

Harry smiled grimly as he handed his wand to the security wizards as the gates of the ministry. He wasn't overly thrilled about the mass of media there that had apparently been awaiting his imminent arrival. The cameras flashed and smoked. He got teary eyed as it reminded him of Collin's first year. The reporters shouted out questions and Mr Weasley kept a firm hand on his shoulder as he steered him through the mess. He didn't look too thrilled about the crowd either but he tried to hide it in front of Harry. He smiled and whispered instructions to him, telling him to smile and wave like a good little hero. Harry only said a few phrases as they made their way through. Small things like," I think it was everyone's help at the final battle that finished the war", or "yeah, I miss my friends." And even a quick, "I hope my parents would be proud I am proud of them." After that last statement his own stand in father pushed him through the grilles of the elevator and they began their decent down.

The exam office was quick seeing as he was the only one there and was rushed through on priority and then they apparated directly into the leaky cauldron. Once there Mr. Weasley, thinking fast, made Harry throw his cloak over himself, he still carried in out of habbit. Appearing to be alone the other people left him to pass through and into diagon alley. They headed straight for the bank as Harry pulled off the cloak.

As they walked in the front doors Harry could see the damage to the facility caused by the dragon. His cheeks reddened and he looked at his shoes. Luckily Mr. Weasley knew where he was headed and gently pushed him in the right direction. The goblins along the way stood straight as Harry passed in what he assumed was anger. He didn't look straight until they opened as gleaming gold door and stepped through it into a well proportioned office. The others were all seated around a large glossy cherry wood desk and Mrs. Weasly appeared to be putting something into the pocket of her robes with a sad look on her face. Mr. Weasley looked at her questioningly but she shook her head slightly and nodded for him to sit down. The Goblin that seemed to be leading the meeting then cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Mr. Potter, thank you for meeting me today. First I would like to begin this meeting with the matter of your not so little break in to our esteemed establishment. As I see that this is cuasing you and your two acomplisses much trouble." He bowed his head to the two young wizards and one young witch that said side by side directly before him. Hermione was between the two boys and she was holding one of each of their hands in one of her own squeezing very tightly. "In this specific case we have found that due to the circumstances of the event we are not holding you liable seeing as the entire wizarding world was at risk and you were attempting to and did save it." They each visably breathed a sigh of relief.

"What about griffhook?" Hermione squeaked before realizing she was even going to say anything. Her compassion for all creatures had overcome her fear.

"Well Ms. Granger, as a goblin of his stature we have oaths and regulations that he broke by helping someone breach our securities. That unfortunately was unforgivable in our race and he has been dealt with accordingly. It is a high offence to our kind, we do not take treachery lightly and it is punishable by death. You all however are still considered children by our kind. We value all young above any treasure and as you three are special to all of wizard kind you are protected by our own laws of childhood and of necessity. There will be no talk of the other one again though as he has been wiped from all of goblin books and histories we will not aknowledge that being." Hermione looked devastated Ron was repulsed and Harry was stunned. "Now onto further business. Mr. Potter as you were not able to come here for the necessary meeting when you turned seventeen, we will now discuss your accounts. You are aware of the volume of your trust fund set up by your parents however you may not have been aware that it was not your entire inheritance. That was set to be added upon your coming of age, which it now has. Your family account has been totaled at 92 million galleons. You are I am sure aware that you are also the sole beneficiary of the entire black family estate as well, this account is in excess of 45 million galleons. This does not include various properties and investments which you may read through in this portfolio. Total between the two with the real estate and investments is difficult to tabulate at any given time but it is roughly in excess of 200 million galleons. " The entire party looked stunned. Harry felt about to faint, Ron's mouth was actually hanging open. "Any questions Mr. Potter? We have taken the liberty of moving all of your funds into one room which is considerably larger, your new vault is now vault 762 to make it easier for you."

"Are you telling me I can do what ever I want with all this?" he said quizzickly.

"Well yes sir, seeing as it is yours." Was the goblin's response.

"Okay, then the first thing I want to do is to put 1 million galleons into vaults for each of the Weasley children, excluding Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and Andromeda Tonks. Now if you could put Fred Weasley's million in Georges vault. Then if you could transfer 5 million galleons into a Arthur and Molly Weasley's vault for them." He stated matter of factly while his party all stared at him in amazement.

"Harry, you can not do that." Mrs. Weasley said imploringly. " That is 15 million galleons!" she almost squealed.

"Look, Mum, if my mum and dad hadn't died and I made this money on my own I would have done this for them or my brothers and sisters, I love you the same as I would have them, and if you love me like your son than you will understand that I not only want to do this, I need to. And it should be sixteen but, it seems pointless to make Ginny her own vault when I plan on just getting her whatever she wants or needs for here on out anyways so I might as well just leave it in my own with the understanding that she can pretty much access it at will. Will that be a problem sir?" Harry asked the goblin.

"No sir infact it is already done." The bank advisor replied. Ginny just looked back and forth between the two with an astounded expression on her face.

"Is there anything else we need to discuss right now?" Harry asked, it had been a long morning.

"Well sir, only that Sirius Black set aside some heirlooms and things in the Potter vault for you to retrieve on the day you turned seventeen. They are mostly personal items of his and your parents but they were selected specially for the day you could claim your inheritances. If you would like to go down to your vault with me I can get the items for you while you look around at the area and then we will be done for the day."

"That would be great, if you all want to go shopping, I'll meet you back at the leaky in say an hour?" he said to the room at large. "Is it ok if I bring Ginny with me?" he asked before they all parted ways. She smiled a huge smile at him and he reached out and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Harry, I think she would fight us to follow you into fire at this point."Mr. Weasley stated as Harry grinned triumphantly.

"I hope so." He replied.

They followed the goblin to the clankers that led them to the vault. Once they got there the Goblin led them inside and they began to look around after the chest was pointed out to Harry before it was gathered up and put into the cart.

"You know Harry, there are a ton of really old books and scrolls in here. You should have them all categorized and alphabetized and then put into their own vault kind of like your own personal library. Hermione would go bonkers." She mused. Harry smiled at his ingenious girlfriend.

"That is a brilliant suggestion. Can that be done?" he directed at the goblin.

"We will see that it is done sir, madam" he replied bowing slightly.

"Ok Gen lets get a move on we have to go eat lunch and then we all have to meet with Kingsley after back at the ministry." He said tugging on her hand. She smiled brightly and followed him out of the vault.

As they walked through the large white corridor that led to the minister's office Harry had a hard time remembering that this was a good thing he was here. The last couple of visits, that had not been the case, excluding this morning of course. Ginny squeezed his hand reassuringly almost knowing what was going through his mind. Luckily the press apparently didn't think he would be back today so they weren't there to hound them all. The group walked quietly into a very nice conference room and sat around the polished oak table. It was only a few moments before Kingsley came in, followed closely by a note scribbling Percy.

"Arther, good to see you." He nodded to his coworker and friend. "Good to see you too kids. I am glad it is under these circumstances." He smiled. "Ok on to business. Miss Weasley I am going to start with you since you are the easiest. You have two options, you may go in three weeks and take your sixth years exams so that you may move into your seventh year this year, or you may choose just to repeat sixth year. Which I must say is what the majority of the students in your year have chosen to do seeing as their education last year left a lot to be desired, to say the least." Ginny nodded in understanding. "Now I hate to do this but I will need a decision by the end of this meeting so we can get your tests and next year scheduled. Now for you three. First I want to give you all the option that has been opened up to you by our auror department. You may all choose to go into the aurors, where they have decided to help you achieve your NEWTS during training seeing as you are all highly proficient at fighting dark wizards." Harry Ron and Hermione looked at each other and then back at the minister allowing him to speak. "Now of course you may all choose to continue on without your NEWTS seeing as you are all of age as well, many wizards have taken this path. But I would like to extend the same offer as the rest of the students in your year. I personally think this would be the best option for each of you. You may return for your final year at Hogwarts. You would return as three of the best students in that year and as normal kids. A worry free out of the spot light year. Possibly the first of its kind for you three. You would go to your normal dormitories, be with friends and for once just be the kids you should have been all along. After that our offer still stands, in fact if you didn't want to be aurors we will gladly assist you with any career you choose after school. Oh and boys I had several inquiries from renound Quidditch teams to recruit you but in you cases I have told them that you must finish your final year before being allowed to play. At the request of your mother." He smiled at the looks on the boys faces. Hermione looked at the two of them and bent to whisper with Ginny.

"Minister, I think I am confident in speaking for all of us that we would all like to go back for our seventh year, Ginny included. I think I can sufficiently work with her so she will be ready for exams in three weeks. We would all like to thank you for our options but we would also like that one normal year." She said matter of fact. Harry lost his dejected face and nodded his head as he realized that would mean spending the whole year with Ginny with only school to interrupt. Ron still looked upset about missing out on playing but soon nodded his head solemnly.

"Apparently my girlfriend now gets to make those choices for me so I guess I agree." He muttered. Kingsley laughed.

"Ron you might as well learn now that to have a good happy relationship with a witch the only words you need to remember are of course dear you are definitely right." That got everyone laughing including Molly and they stood to leave.


	6. Chapter 6: A Godfather's Gift

A godfather's gift

Chapter Six

Harry was sitting on the floor, in his bedroom at the burrow, starring at the oldish wooden chest that was on the floor across from him. He was nervous to look inside. What could Sirius have thought he needed to see so badly? He leaned forward and inched the lid open on top there was a letter folded semi-neatly. He read it intently his eyes filling with tears.

Harry,

Well apparently you are seventeen today and are finally getting to see the pieces of you family that I so wished you could have known. First of all I want you to know what a great kid you have been your entire life. Your parents, myself, and Remus have always loved and adored you. In this chest you will find several bottles of memories and a personal pensieve. I wanted you to know how they felt about you and each other one day. You see when a person dies their memories kind of leak out, if you wait for them. After Hagrid left the cottage with you I waited at their sides. I collected these for you and went through them to make sure to give you all of the right ones, I have also included some of my own. But if you are reading this letter I am not here with you to help with this. I was aware that I would give my all to protect you from Voldemort. I love you too, and your father would have expected it of me and your mother would hate me for eternity if I didn't. Your mother, she loved you and your father so much. We have talked briefly of their relationship but you should know that she loved him with all of her heart. It just took a while for James to stop being a git and for her to realize it. But you, she adored. The day she found out she was going to have you I think she broke my eardrums with her scream. I literally turned into a dog and ran from the manor to escape the jubilation it was so chaotic. She died the only way she could have. Protecting the person she loved above anyone else. You pulled so much of her hair out when you were 9 months old but you were still perfect to her nothing you did was wrong, it was only the cutest thing she had ever seen. James… you terrified him. When he found out he was going to be a dad he turned shock white and stared at lily for about five minutes in silence. He was scared the whole pregnancy and when she was having you… man I thought he was going to lose his mind. All he would say was, I'm not a Dad, Siri, c'mon how do they expect me to be responsible enough to have a kid? I didn't study this in school. Remus and I would laugh at him and send him back in to be with your mum. We heard this cry, and your perfect pristine mum say a very not prissy word, and man were you loud. I remember Remus smiling at me as the nurse came and told us we could go in now. Remus walked straight to Lily and gave her a hug, she was sobbing uncrontrolably and looking at your father. James had you, this little flailing screaming thing in his arms with this unruly tuft of black fuzz on his head. He was holding you and just staring like he had never seen anything like it in the world. It was one of the only 4 times I ever saw your dad cry. And that was it from then on he wasn't James, or Prongs, or a quidditch star anymore. He was daddy, and you became the single most amazing thing in his world. I know there have been times that you blamed yourself for their deaths but I want you to understand that if you had died and either or even both of them had lived, that alone would have killed them, you at the moment of your birth, became everything they lived for. Now in this crate there are pictures and albums. The old one is of your dad's family. His mum and dad died during summer when we were in seventh year, they were killed by death eaters. In the purple one are some pictures of your mums family, Her parents were killed in a car crash in our seventh year. That incident and James' understanding of her pain is what brought them together. The other three albums contain pictures of your dad and I growing up, Hogwarts and your parents from their wedding until shortly before their deaths. Wait until you see how cute you were, and how goofy your dad acted with you. In the velvet case in the bottom are several set of your mum's favorite jewelry and hers and your dads wedding rings. He proposed right after we left Hogwarts, I included that memory because he was ingenious the way he did it. All of the jewelry are Perevell family heirlooms and are priceless. Once you go through the inventory sheet of everything that should be in your vault you will notice a few things are missing. A gold baby rattle and a child's broom. The rattle was buried with your mother and the broom with your father. I thought they should have something with them of you forever. I am sorry I couldn't raise you myself Harry I know you understand the reasons behind it but know that even while in Azkaban I thought of you every day. I wish I Could be there to see you live your life as I know you will. I do not know if you are still fighting or if you have won the war yet but I know that if anyone can you will, and as before you will be, the boy who lived.

SIRIUS

Harry reread the letter again tears pouring down his cheeks. His godfather, he had put things in here that Harry had always wondered about his parents. It was almost as if he knew. Harry pulled out the pensieve and the container that held about 5 five separate memories. He sat them both down beside him as he pulled out several large photograph albums. And sat them too on the floor by his knees. The last thing in the trunk was a medium size velvet jewelry box. As he lifted it he noticed that it was heavier than he expected it to be. He opened it carefully and saw that it had been magically expanded and that it held about 20 different necklace earing and bracelet sets. There were stones of every color and style and nessled at the bottom were three rings twinkling up at him. He lifted what was obviously the engagement ring out of the box and looked at it closely. It was beautiful. There were two diamonds flanking the center stone that was a brilliantly cut emerald. The diamonds did a unique curve around the center stone that made it appear as if the ring was getting ready to go into a spin. It glittered brightly even now after it hadn't been maintnensed in years. Harry smiled and knew that one day, probably very soon he would be using this ring. He placed it back and put the case back into the trunk followed by the albums that he would look at later. He picked up the pensieve and carried it and the memories downstairs. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley looked up at his approach and looked quizzically at the things he was struggling to get to the table.

"Are we the only ones here?" he asked Molly as Ginny came over to help him deposit his load onto the table.

"Yes, Arthur is at the ministry setting up his new offices since it is only lunch time, the rest of the boys have gone on home or to work, and Ron and Hermione have gone to gather her parents. They will be gone for a couple of days so I wouldn't expect to see them much the beginning of this summer. Hermione offered to hurry back to tutor Ginny but we are pretty sure she is ready for her test anyway. She has inherited Fred and George's tenacity and Percy's intelligence, Bill's stubbornness, Ron's obsessive quidditch mind and his and Charlie's disregard for danger. She is definitely my firecracker. Though I am sure you of all people already know this. SO what is all this?" she replied

"You are right I did already know all of that but Gin if you need help practicing I can help I am not too bad a wizard if I say so myself." He grinned at her as she ruffled his already and always messy hair. "As for Ron and Hermione I think we will be ok with the separation we have been together for nearly a year straight I am sure we can handle a couple of days, that is if your firecracker of a daughter will keep me company instead. And this this is my dad's, well… my pensieve. I just got it out of the chest and Sirius included five memories of me and my parents for me to see." He said to the two girls. "I was wondering if you would both go with me, Gen I want you there, so you can know them too and well, you are my mum so I would really like you to be there to answer any questions and so you can see me when I was little just like you did the rest of you kids." Molly smiled at the young man sitting across from her.

"Harry, I would be happy to go with you, but you should know that I did see you as a baby. Several times. We knew your parents from school. We would get together with them and Alice and Frank Longbottom every few weeks with you three boys. I never brought it up because I am sure your life pre Voldemort is very hard for you to fathom." Harry stared at her in shock for a moment. She smiled and got out her wand. I small picture came zooming down the stairs into Harry's hands.

"This was taken at our very last visit. Incidentally it was the first visit with Ginny. This was October 15th and she was just two months old, you boys were all a little over one, as you know." Harry looked at the picture of the four babies and Ginny looked over his arm at it too with a huge smile on her face. There were three toddler sized little boys sitting in a clothes hamper. Ron his red hair glowing brightly had chocolate all over his face and was looking dejectedly at the baby sitting in the lap of the little boy in the middle while licking his fingers. On the left side a baby Neville was smiling brightly with a chocolate frog in his hand, he was waving it frantically at the camera and laughing. In the center with his black hair sticking up in all directions was Harry. He was a little smaller than the other two boys and unmistakably had chocolate on his little cheeks. In his arms was a tiny baby girl wearing purple with deep red hair laying in smooth ringlets on her head. Baby Harry was leaned down and going from sniffing her hair to kissing her cheek and giggling about it.

"look Gen, even at one I thought you smelled good." He turned and kissed her on the cheek.

"Why haven't you every showed me this picture mum?" she asked.

"Well I didn't want to bring up hard memories… I mean it is hard for Harry to talk about his baby years and even though I hoped everything would work out this way, I had no way of knowing if you two would get back together. And you know you weren't the happiest during Harry conversations this last year. Before then I mean I knew you had a little girl crush but did not realize the intensity of it all until this last summer." She answered honestly. Both Harry and Ginny blushed and Harry quickly changed the subject.

"Thank you for telling me about it. I want to do these memories before anyone comes home will you both come with me?" they both nodded and Harry set up the pensieve and read Sirius's instructions on the bottles. He began with the one of James proposing. This memory was from his father. He leaned forward and felt himself slide into the memory.

He stood upright and saw Ginny beside him and Mrs. Weasley squeezed his shoulder. Harry continued forward and his breath caught slightly as he saw his mum walk in from the side of his vision. They followed her for a moment. She appeared to be reading a note and wandering through a small wood. They all turned a corner and an amazing sight met their eyes. A huge wall of lilies stood before her. There seemed to be a break in the wall and she stepped through it. They followed through and realized at about the same time as her that they were in a maze comprised entirely of huge bushes of lilies.

"James! Where are you silly boy? It has been a while since you made me hunt you down. You know it isn't fair if you use your stag to hide." She called to the sky. They heard a masculine laugh eminate through the maze magically enhanced.

"Come find me my Lily flower. I have your birthday present if you can." He teased. She laughed out loud and began to jog through the flowers. As she ran Lily and rose petals began to fall seemingly from the sky and she looked up.

"James Potter! No using your Nimbus either! You have to be on the ground! CHEATER!" she called out. They again heard him chuckle as the petals still fell. She shook her long silky mahogany hair out of her face and Harry felt a pang of sadness shoot through him as she spun and giggled in complete happiness. As she came around another corner all of the walls lit up in bright blue flames. She yelped and jumped to the center of the trail so as not to touch the barriers. As she stared at the one wall the flowers reappeared strategically to spell out a message in white lilies. It read 'Lily you light my heart on fire.' She smiled and turned as she heard a noise and behind her knelt a young man who did look extrodinarily like Harry. He was smiling nervously and it took a moment for her to take her eyes off him to read the wall behind him. It read 'Will you marry me?' she looked at him with her devastatingly beautiful green eyes and dropped to her own knees.

"Lily, I am the one suppost to be on bended knee silly girl." He chided her. Going with the moment he moved closer and opened the ring box in his hands. "Lily Evans, I can not imagine my life with out you in it. You light it up and have since I was eleven years old. I have spent more than half my life wanting you and now that you are mine I can not bear to ever lose you. Will you do me the incredible honor of being my wife?" he said softly looking into her eyes the whole time. Lily had tears pouring down her face and launched herself into his arms crying out

"Yes, I'll marry you. I love you James." He smiled triumphantly and stood spinning her in a circle and the memory faded leaving Harry standing in the burrow with Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. Ginny was wiping tears from her eyes and smiling coyly.

"Lets hope you inherited you dad's romantic side because that was absolutely brilliant!" she gushed. Harry laughed at his sappy girlfriend and picked up another bottle this one was labeled, wedding. And it was a memory from Remus. Apparently the Marauders had all helped in this gift for him. Mrs. Weasley smiled slightly and stepped back a little.

"Harry, I was actually at this wedding all those years ago and I remember it perfectly. So why don't you two do this together and I will finish up lunch for when you are here?"

"Ok, mum," he said testing out the word for the first time. She smiled and kissed his cheek and headed over to the sink with blurry eyes. Ready Gen? He asked as he poured it in.

"Yep, lets go, though I don't think we are dressed appropriately for a wedding." She kidded as they leaned into the bowl.

They recovered fairly quickly to the swirling sensation and stood up facing the side of a huge crystal lake on a beautiful summer morning. There were about two hundred golden chairs set out and there was lilies and gossamer dripping from everything that wasn't living. There were tiny golden doves that had been enchanted to fly only overhead and they dutifully played their part. Harry saw Remus at the front of the alter talking to an exuberant James and a very distressed looking Sirius. James kept patting him on the back and laughing at his best friend. They were all in black dress robes. James had a white dress shirt under his and had a white and gold lily pinned to his chest. Sirius was wearing the same which made him the best man. Remus, and now as Harry moved closer and saw him, Peter were wearing gold dress shirts but had the same boutaniers. As he met them up front he could see remus smiling at the dejected Sirius as well.

"Siri, he is still our Prongs, we have been waiting for this for years. You knew the first day on the Hogwarts express that this was going to happen. "

"Yeah I know and I think you and Lily will be great for each other. Really I do, you know I don't hate her like I used to right? I just am going to miss living with you and all of the antics we get up too." He replied..

"Yeah I know you don't hate her anymore. Its been a solid year since I heard you say anything." James laughed as he squeezed his buddies shoulder. "But I think its because she feeds you every night pads."

"Come one Padfoot" Remus tugged him to his feet. "Think about it now you know we will still be over at the manor every stinking night anyways, at least now Lily will be there to cook instead of James! And I am sure he can still come out and play in the woods with us, he'll just have a stricter curfew an d more of a reason to want to stick to it." He joked.

Sirius got the rest of the way to his feet and hugged James. A real hug, with feeling and everything. James smiled and hugged his best man back. "Look, I am so happy for you mate. I know this has been your dream since we were eleven. It just sucks I mean you might as well be my brother you know?" James smiled at his conflicted friend.

"Pad, you are still my brother. You are just getting a little sister now too." He patted his back with a hard thump and pulled him to the back of the aisles towards a small stand of trees. "Remus, how long do we have?" he called over his shoulder.

"Uhm 30 minutes till the minister will be here, and we have to be up front." He said.

"Okay, cover for us, we won't be late. PROMISE. He yelled as him and Sirius both began to shiver into their magnificent animagi. Lupin shook his head and headed off to the little cottage in the woods they were suppost to be waiting at.

"C,mon Pete. We have a minute before they'll be back and I will help you get your robes unwrinkled and on right. Prongs may not have noticed but you can bet your tail that Lily will. And sorry to say, but I think she could take you." He laughed as the smaller man jogged to keep up with his strides.

Harry desperately wanted to go with his father but seeing a Lupin wasn't with them he followed the two men walking to a barely visable cottage. Harry sat down on a stump and Ginny followed suit where they sat and talked until a small wizard in purple robes came past them and knocked on the door. "Are you ready boys?" he called as a very twitchy looking Lupin looked at him through the door frame.

'Uhm we are still tow short of our party." He said uncomfortably. "The best man was feeling sick as a dog so James was making him a potion." He lied smoothly.

"Well, we have to move it because all of the guests are seated so hopefully they make it to the front by the time we get there or else you get to entertain the crowd." Peter hobbled out of the cottage and followed the wizard. Lupin , dragging his feet looked around him and very inconspicuously sent a wolf patronus running through the woods. He shook his head and walked behind the two smaller wizards in the lead. Harry and Ginny followed and found that the front row had been roped off for the families of the bride and groom who had passed on and were not going to be in attendance. They sat on the grooms side and watched the grooms party off to the side. He laughed when his father and godfather apparated directly in the center of the group, muttering hurried apologies and something about Sirius being sick as a dog. Lupin was shaking his head and using Terego to clean up their robes and hands. Both boys were smiling brilliantly as if they had just had the time of their life.

The four young men were led onto the slightly raised platform and waited for the ceremony to begin. When the music began Harry turned to watch four very lovely women walk to the front. They were wearing light purple dresses and carrying dark purple roses intermixed with white calla lilies. Harry looked up at his father because he heard his sudden intake of breath. James's eyes were locked at the back of the line and he looked as if he had been petrified to the spot. The other three men were snickering at his reaction and Sirius was prodding him back to life. Harry turned to see what he was staring at and saw his mother standing at the end of the rows of chairs. He heard Ginny chuckle as he sucked in his own breath in exactly the same way that his father just had. She squeezed his hand as he stared at his young mother.

She was stunning, her white gown spread out from her like an inverted lily. She carried an entire bouquet of roses and lilies with her. Her hair was cascading down her back in think dark red curls and her green eyes were sparkling with tears. She was smiling radiantly. Looking straight at James. As she made her way to the front she began to giggle softly as she took in the state of her soon to be husband. They finally got settled and Lily's hand was in James'. As the minister started with the classic wedding monologue Lily was gently brushing small pieces of leaves and debris out of James' hair and out of his flower. She was laughing softly and caused the rest of the guests to laugh as she leaned past him and pulled some more out of Sirius' hair and brushed off the front of his robes. Both boys were blushing and Lupin was shaking his head in silent laughter. The wedding continued on and Harry watched as his mother was announced as Mrs. Lily Potter for the first time. They turned to walk up the isle when Ginny stopped and pointed. Standing in the back was a much younger Arthur and Molly Weasley. They were encumbered with a five year old Bill who was sitting on the ground talking to a little girl. A 4 year old Charlie who was trying to make nice with the flower girl. An adorable 2ish year old Percy. He was sitting straight backed in the chair still and not talking as if obeying very strict orders. And each parent was holding a very young baby they may have been one year old. Unmistakably, Fred and George. The infants were smiling at each other and one was fighting his father for his wand. Molly was smiling as Lily had stopped in front of her and put her hand on her stomach indicating that molly was again pregnant. Little Charlie ran over and lifted his hands to James who picked him up and threw him in the air. Harry was still smiling as the memory dissolved and he and Ginny were back in the kitchen.

"Mum!" Ginny said excitedly. "We saw you and dad and the boys. Well not Ron an I am assuming that he was the one you were prego with but non the less."

"Yes, we had a time convincing Charlie that he couldn't go stay the night with them on their wedding night or go one their honeymoon with them." She giggled. "Harry I think he would have moved in with them had I let him. He still has lots of memories of them too Harry. He never mentioned it so not to upset you but I have talked to him a fair bit." Harry smiled and hugged her. We only have three more memories lets go ahead and so we can be done by lunch. He smiled at Ginny. They once again dove into the penisieve.

They watched as James found out he was going to be a daddy, and as Lily bounced around ecstatic about her new little addition. Her face was brilliant with joy. Sirius was laughing and Remus was thumping James on the back. Peter sat on the sofa quietly watching the jubilation around them. They switched to another memory this one brought tears streaming down Harry's face and Ginny held his hand comfortingly.

It was dark outside and the lights were dim inside. They were no longer in the manor but in a small cottage. They could hear an insistant crying, wailing really and saw James sitting on the couch with his face in his hands. Harry heard a noise from the side and walked to what appeared to be a hallway. He followed the sound of the crying and entered a light blue room that had clouds painted on the walls. A very sleepy looking Lily was holding a very small little boy. He was maybe 9 months old. And boy could he cry he turned as he heard his father come into the room and watched him slump to the floor tiredly.

"He is just like you." She said sweetly to her very exhausted looking husband.

"How do figure that from this?" he muttered darkly. She continued to rock the baby and he began to quiet down. She walked over to the wall where James was and slid down into a sitting position beside him while still gently rocking the baby in her arms. James put his arms around her and layed his head on her shoulder. He stroked the baby's black hair and watched in awe as he calmed down and stared at his father. The baby Harry then smiled brilliantly and began to jabber.

"Do you remember our first six years at school. If this isn't equal to all of your fits over me not dating you then I don't know what is. Apparently Mr. Harry here just wanted to stay up and party tonight." She said fondly. "My two boys, expert fit throwers. How lucky can one girl get." She continued to rock the baby softly and James laughed, he continued to play with the wisps of hair on Harry's head.

"Ok little man I get that you are not tired but mommy and I are. So no parties for you." He said to the baby as he took him from Lily's arms. Little Harry pouted out a little lip and quickly cranked up the volume. Ginny laughed beside him and James looked shocked. Lily stood and took the baby back trying to sooth him into silence again.

"James honey, go to bed, I'll put a muffliato spell up if he keeps with the noise. "

"But… He usually likes me!" James protested. Lily laughed and kissed her distressed husband's head.

"I am certain that he loves and adores you but tonight he is just being a mammas boy. Isn't that right sweetheart? You just want to be close to your mummy that's all." She cooed at the flailing child in her arms. She began to walk with him and held him close and he quieted quickly as she began to sing. She stroked his cheek with her thumb while she sang her way through the lullaby over and over. She smiled at James who despite her orders stayed sitting on the floor watching his wife with his son. Harry stood riveted watching his mother lavish kisses his head and rock him as if she had nothing better in the world to do. He was still standing shock still when the memory faded.

It took him a moment to gather himself and start the final scene. He and Ginny were dumped into the cottage again and again it was night. The first thing they saw was Remus and James sitting on the floor horrorstruck watching a very hyper 1ish Harry run hysterically from a cackling Sirius. Remus smiled and shook his head while James was assessing the damage his son and best mate were causing to his house.

"Sirius, I told you not to give him a sugar quill! Lily is gonna kill me. All I was supposed to do was watch him by myself for the day so she could go over to Molly's and help her with Ginny. She is going to murder me."

"Mate, you are being hunted by Voldemort and you are scared of your wife?" Sirius replied smiling at James who was attempting to catch a wiggling Harry. The baby smacked both hands on either side of James' face and started to jabber insesantly at him. James looked into his son's eyes that were just like his mother's and laughed.

"No sir little man you are calming down! You r mummy's eyes won't help you break me this time." He said as Harry still held onto his face.

"Blah Blah Blah goo goo DADADA DAAAADAAAAA!" he yelled into his fathers stunned face. James began to laugh as Sirius and Remus smiled from the couch.

"Did we just hear his first words DAAAAADAAAAA?" Sirius asked his best mate.

"We sure did Pads, you win this round little man, I guess I'll use you to win the fight with your mum as well, after all I think she likes you better anyways." James joked as he sat his baby down and let him run off down the hall.

"I got him this time." Remus said as James sunk down into a chair and smiled.

"Thanks Moons." He replied as Lupin sprinted down the hall just as they heard a raucous giggle and a loud crash. Sirus began to laugh and shake his head. "your Godson just said my name!" James whispered excitedly.

"You are completely lost Prongs, you do know that Dada is not your name right? But I'll give you this he is one amazing little munchkin." He said as he ducked to avoid getting hit by a baby on a broomstick. He reached out and scooped him off laughing at the little ones antics as the last memory faded away.

Harry stepped back and smiled at Ginny.

"So we learned two things, first lets pray that any child of ours takes after you not me and second no sugar quills for one year olds." He joked to Ginny.

"Kids? How far in the future are you thinking?" she asked him as she bestowed a kiss on his lips.


	7. Chapter 7: Happy Birthday To Me

**I do not own Harry Potter. Or anything else for that matter.**

**Authors Note: I am trying to fix the name thing but my computer is being stupid and keeps changing it back, hang with me.**

Happy Birthday to Me

Chapter seven

The next few weeks went by fairly quickly as Ginny got ready for and passed her exams to get into seventh year and they went three times a week to play with Teddy . Harry's birthday went by easily this year. They all went to diagon alley that morning for school supplies and had a big dinner at the house that included all of Harry's favorite things. That evening after everyone had left except for those who lived at the burrow, and Hermione. Harry put his plan into action.

"Gin, will you go on a broom ride with me? It is my favorite thing to do and I have never done it on my birthday before." He asked sweetly while kissing her on the back of the head. Ron perked up over on the other sofa.

"Yeah we can all go, we'll take two brooms the girls can ride with us since we got new ones today." He added excitedly.

"what if I want to take my own broom Ron, I can fly just fine on my own." Ginny argued. Arthur looked at Harry's slightly panicked expression at the turn of the conversation and immediately understood, seeing as Harry had come to talk to him earlier in the week, so he took control of the chatter.

"Ron you and Hermione can't go, I need your help for a minute in the attic and since it's Harry's birthday I am not making him do it. Besides you and Hermione are going to her house tonight in about 30 minutes and by the time you get everything together you won't even have time to get in the air. Harry you and Ginny go on, just be careful, it is getting dark out." He said, causing Ron to sigh heavily and Hermione to giggle quietly. Harry took Ginny's hand and practically drug her out of the house to the broom shed.

"I know you want to try out your new broom so if you want we can take yours and ride together. But I am steering. I think it will be more fun this way." He told her as he pulled her new firebolt out of the building. She looked at him with a questioning expression but he wiped it away with a serious kind of kiss. She smiled woozily and went to climb onto the broom behind him.

"Sit up front, I can still steer that way and I would rather hold you in my arms while we fly." She did as requested and he pushed hard off the ground, causing her to wobble slightly. He took one hand off the broom handle and wrapped it around her waist resting it on her tummy. "You good?" He asked in her ear.

She pressed her head back into his chest and sighed. "I am fantastic." He smiled and kissed the top of her ear and her temple.

"Ok I have something I want you to see." He shot off into the sky, they rode for roughly 15 minutes and she watched the stars start to twinkle in the twilight around them.

"We are almost there. Now close your eyes." He told her. She protested slightly and he laughed in her hear softly. "If you love me you will close your eyes for just a second ok." She sighed theatrically but closed her eyes. He spent the next minute laying on the speed and kissing the side of her neck and ears and face to keep her distracted.

"Harry James Potter you are going to make me fall off this broom if you don't stop." She whined.

"Ok," he answered slowing down to a hover. "Open your eyes then." She opened her eyes and looked around. There was still enough light in the sky to see the ground below them. She gasped as she looked closer at the field of flowers below. And her eyes began to fill with tears. There were hundreds, no thousands of red rose bushes growing and amidst the roses were bushes of white roses. The white roses spelled out I Love you Ginny. He squeezed her with his free arm and startled her slightly by taking his hand off her stomach and turning it over to reveal a ring laying on his palm. "Gin, I love you so much more than I have ever loved anyone else in my life. You are so amazing, more amazing that the stars around us. I do not want to spend another moment without knowing that my life will always be with you. I promise to spend the rest of my life making you happy, will you take the first step and make me the happiest man in the world? The only thing the I want for my birthday is to for you to say yes. Ginerva Molly Weasley, will you marry me?" he whispered in her ear. He felt her tears hitting his hand and she was shaking slightly.

"Harry, take us to the ground please." He lowered the broom to the field of flowers below and felt his stomach drop as his nerves got the better of him. Before he could touch down she jumped off the broom and turned to look at him. He stopped about two feet off the ground and she leapt at him knocking him off the side of his broom and pinned him to the ground with a soft "ugh." She kissed him soundly and he felt like his world was spinning, granted he had also just hit his head but still. When she pulled away he smiled at her.

"Is that a yes?" he asked numbly, while running his hands up her back and into her flaming hair.

"Happy Birthday Harry, of course that's a yes." She laughed softly. They stayed in the field until the moon had risen high above them. Harry was laying on his back with Ginny's head on his chest. "What time is it?" she asked him quietly. He held his arm up to her so she could read his watch and when she caught sight of her hand with the ring on it she smiled. "It is a gorgeous ring Harry. Thank you." she told him before she leaned up and kissed him again. He smiled at her and ran his hand through her hair.

"It looks as beautiful on you as it did on my mother. I can't believe you didn't recognize it from the memory." She sat up and smiled at him.

"it is the exact same color as your eyes." She whispered as she kissed his nose. He laughed as he pulled himself to his feet.

"I think that was why my father picked it for my mother. But it works just as well in reverse too." He said. "Let's get you home so you can show it off to your mum and Hermione." He said giving her a hug.

"Hermione will be at her parents tonight remember?"

"No she won't be. They aren't going until next week. Dad knew I was up to something so he got Ron distracted so I could bring you alone. He got suspicious from the beginning when I asked you to go, seeing as I asked his permission to ask you about a week ago. So he has been waiting for me to do it for awhile. Every time you and I have gone away together this week when we got back he looked all nervous. I was going to wait for your birthday but he just kept getting more and more nervous not to mention the fact that I was without a doubt more nervous so I decided to get myself an extra birthday present. " he told her as they flew back to the burrow. This time she was steering and he was holding his hands to her waist with his head leaned against the back of her neck. She landed softly in the orchard and they walked into the house after putting the broom away. They barely got through the door when Ginny was practically plowed over by Hermione and her mum. Arthur walked over to Harry and patted him on the back. Ginny was laughing as she pulled out of her mother's vicelike hug.

"How could you possibly know I said yes?" she asked while hugging her father

"Ginny, you have loved him since you were ten. You would rather die than say no to him. You forget I was with you last year when he was gone. I know you would never willingly be apart from him again." Her mother told her. Harry was vaguely listening as he looked at Ron who was sitting at the table alone. He went and sat down across from him and looked him full in the face. Everyone got quiet as Ron looked at his best mate.

"You could have told me Harry." He stated apparently irritated.

"No I couldn't it wouldn't be fair for you to have known before Gin, no one would have known if I hadn't wanted to ask dad for permission." He muttered.

"Well, I don't want to know about the honeymoon but I am really glad you asked." He said fervently a smile breaking out on his face. Harry returned his smile.

"That's good because you are my best man." He replied with a laugh.

"Well we have plenty of time for all that a couple of years or so right." Molly stated happily.

"Actually mum, though Harry doesn't know this, the wedding is going to be the week after we get out of school." Ginny replied matter of factly. Harry looked at his fiancé stunned and Mrs. Weasley stared at her stubborn daughter.

"Now honey there isn't any reason to hurry, the war is over and Harry isn't going anywhere. If you wait awhile we can have a nice ceremony." She responded.

"Well I can think of, and I would imagine that if Harry thinks about it he can think of some very good reasons to get married as soon as possible. Look I am sure you can appreciate that he wants, and I guess I want, to do this right. The way you would want us too, so if that is in fact what you want then we are going to need to get married as soon as possible." By the end of her speech Ron was laughing Mr. Weasley was nodding his agreement at his wife who was watching Harry turn beet red in front of her. He was staring at Ginny opened mouthed not certain what to say one way or another. Arthur walked over and squeezed his shoulder.

"Well as your father I can say that I am very glad that you two are going about this in the right way. I am sure since you are all either of age or almost of age that you can add up the fact that we didn't do that seeing as Bill was born 6 months after our wedding."

"Dad!" Ron hollered, Harry and Hermione laughed.

"C'mon Ron, it isn't like we didn't know that." Ginny said. While Molly looked mortified.

"Anyway, Molly we can plan a beautiful wedding in ten months and think about it there will be no security precautions this time. You can't complain about it since they are being responsible. I think it will be perfect you two. Now You all can do what you want but Harry, don't forget you have Teddy all day tomorrow so I would rest up godfather. And Hogwarts letters should be here tomorrow. Harry looked at Mrs. Weasley and felt a whole different nervousness.

"You are going to be here with Me and Teddy right?" he asked slightly flustered. The girls laughed at him and Ron looked just as unsure.

"Actually you and Ginny are going to Andromeda's house to keep him because she has all of his things there. And just so you know she is going for a job interview and if she gets it, you are going to be keeping him all night." She told him, he looked downright alarmed at the thought.

"Harry you will be fine, just calm down. After all we will be going to the alley tomorrow to finish shopping for the things we weren't sure that we had to get the other day. We will all be there together until you get the hang of it." She smiled at him as she walked past and headed upstairs.

"Well if you think, I am facing being up all night tomorrow and not getting a good night sleep tonight, you would be wrong." He said as he walked by Ginny and kissed her softly. "See you in the morning fiancé." He smiled winningly at her and winked. She giggled and let go of his hand as he started up the stairs. He got ready for bed and was laying comfortably half asleep when he heard a whispered, "I love you Harry." Through his vent he smiled to himself and whispered a soft but fervent, "Good night my love." And rolled over and drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8: Babysitting Adventures

**I am not JK and did not come up with the HP universe.**

**Thank you for reading and for the reviews, they make me want to update sooner.**

Babysitting adventures

Chapter eight

The next morning was a flurry of activity. Andromeda dropped Teddy off with a lot of tears. It was the first time she was leaving him and she was just as nervous as Harry. She gave several orders as Molly pushed her out of the door.

"They will be fine together Dromeda, go, Teddy will be fine." She looked despairingly at her friend and then back at Harry who was sitting on the chair with her grandson. The baby was sitting in his lap cooing at him and Harry though obviously nervous was engrossed with "his little man." She smiled at Molly and left the burrow.

The kids all had a blast with Teddy in the Alley. The girls went shopping for new baby clothes, as if he didn't have enough already, and the boys took him to Lil'Wiz's toy shop. They purchased five little plastic dragons. In spite of Hermione and Ginny insisting he was too little for the toys. So to meet in the middle they also bought him some stuffed dragons as well, one of which that actually flew around and breathed puffs of smoke. The baby just stared at them more interested in them awwweing and ooooing over him and giving him kisses.

Harry was holding him in one arm and holding Ginny's hand walking past flourish and blots when flash bulbs started going off like crazy and they were bombarded out of nowhere. Ron grabbed Ginny and pulled her away through an alley and Harry gripped Teddy with both hands shielding his face and standing almost shell shocked. The reporters were yelling questions about when Ginny had a baby and when they got married. Harry realized quickly that the baby and the new arrival of a ring is what had caused this. He tried to move through the crowd but with Teddy in his arms he couldn't maneuver away from them. The noise finally got to the three month old baby and he began to cry in earnest. Huge tears were falling down his face. Harry turned at Ron's shout and saw him trying to get thru the crowd to help and saw Mr. Weasley standing beside his son just as helpless. He looked down at the baby and saw in his anguish that Teddy was holding his breath. There were cameras everywhere and in his instinct he blew softly into the baby's face to get him to take a breath. Teddy took a racking breath and screamed. And that was when Harry had enough. And in his anger his and in the power of the spell between him and his little godson his power exploded out of him. A domed protection spell erupted around the two of them and it pushed the others back. Emerald fire flashed in Harry's eyes as he readjusted the sobbing infant onto his shoulder so he could pat his back soothingly. He pushed through the media storm his spell acting almost as a patronus. When he got through and was in a clearing his protection dropped and the people fell silent. Ginny ran over to him with her mother. Both holding their hands out for the baby but Harry held him securely the whole time rubbing small circles onto his back and kissing his fuzzy little blue head reassuringly.

"This is Ginny Weasley." He said nodding to the side at her, his voice magically enhanced. "We got engaged last night. This," he looked down at the hiccupping baby as he began to regain his calm. "is my godson, Teddy Lupin. His parents were Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks Lupin. They were both killed at the battle of Hogwarts. No one will ever approach me while he or my fiancé is with me again. They do not deserve any of this. This little boy just held his breath out of fear of you and if you ever bother him again, you will regret it." With that he turned on his heal and walked away the baby looking over his shoulder at the chaos left behind.

Five o'clock found Ginny in the Kitchen at the Tonks house cooking a small meal for herself and Harry. Andromeda had called and said she would not be home until tomorrow night at the soonest. She had gotten the job and it required some setting up and getting ready. The baby bottle that she had been cooling (after accidentally heating it too hot) seemed to be right so she picked it up to take it to the boys. When she walked into the little sitting room her heart melted.

Harry was laying on the couch fast asleep. His arms were wrapped protectively around the baby who was laying sprawled out on his tummy nestled into Harry's chest. His hair was shock blonde and laying in soft ringlets, his little lips pouted out slightly. They had a time getting him to calm down this afternoon since the fiasco at the Alley. He hadn't been hysterical since they got home but he was whiney and had cried a lot. Her mum had told them she would stay but Harry had insisted that they would be fine. Teddy just needed to feel safe and he could do it. As indeed he had. She smiled at the light frown lines on his face and remembered how protective he had been of the baby this evening. She had barely even held him. She walked over and placed her hand on Teddy's little head and smiled as he whimpered and opened his eyes. Harry's green eyes immediately flashed open and his grip tightened on his bundle. He saw Ginny and sat up smiling softly.

"Hey Gin." He said as he held the baby out so he could see any sign of distress on his face. "Hey little man." Teddy always seemed to know how to respond so in this case he smiled and his eyes turned vivid green to match Harry's. Harry laughed and snuggled his godson closely.

"Well you both seem marginally happier after napping for a minute or two." She said while ruffling Harry's always rumpled hair. She held her arms out towards him expectantly. "Give me the munchkin, and you go clean up our dinner will be ready in about thirty minutes but his is ready now." Harry handed her Teddy and stood with a big stretch. He leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss on the lips and kissed the baby's hair. Ginny smiled and held the bottle up so the little boy could see it. He started to squirm and pout his lips in anticipation.

"You are just like Ron. You can't wait to eat, it doesn't matter what it is does it?" She held him close and kissed his soft curls (which were now light brown). They weren't sure which color his hair was naturally. When he slept it was always blonde and curly which lead them to believe that it was the actual color. Who could tell with his eyes, he always seemed to mimic whoever was holding him except while eating. He seemed to focus totally on his bottle and they always turned a light blue. He was a gorgeous baby either way. She was rocking him gently when she felt a familiar set of arms wrap around her from the back. Harry laid his head on her shoulder and kissed the side of her jaw softly.

"I love you Gin." He whispered through her hair. She turned her head to face him and he caught her lips in his. She moaned deeply and arched towards him as he pulled back laughing. "Maybe we should wait and pick this back up when little monsters go to night night." he rubbed her cheek as she looked down at the baby laying trustingly in her arms.

"I guess you are right." She agreed grudgingly. 'You know we are going to be alone tonight?" she said timidly.

"Oh believe me, I know and I am very, very ready for it." He promised. "I am hoping you will wear the same PJ's you wore that first night we spent together." He said joking. She pretended to think about it.

"Actually, I think I brought some, but I do think you will be ok with them, if not I guess I don't have to wear them." He smiled devilishly,

"You know, you don't have to wear any." He said throatily into her ear. She blushed slightly,

"Here, take this and put it somewhere, we can eat later too." She said pretending to thrust the baby at him. Teddy whined at the space she had put between them and she pulled him in closer, Harry laughed.

"Its ok little man, we won't just throw you in bed." Harry said slyly while still looking at Ginny suggestively as she smiled.


	9. Chapter 9: While the Baby is Away

**I do not **own any of these characters.

**So I am a little nervous to post this one, hope you enjoy it, I had fun writing it, still kinda scares me to let people read it.**

**And thanks to everyone who reviewed please keep them comming I check every day.**

While the baby's away…..

Chapter Nine

Laying side by side in the guest bedroom Harry was running his hand through Ginny's hair easily.

"I love you." He said as he kissed down her neck towards her collarbone.

"I know, you just told me" she giggled at him. He looked up and smiled at her, his eyes sparkling in the low candle light.

"I can't help it. You are the only person I ever remember saying it to and I like saying it." She kissed his hair as he continued to nibble at her neck. She ran her hands down his chest to his stomach and let her fingers play with the waistband of his pajama pants. They were slung low around his hips and she tickled his hip bones sensually. Harry growled menacingly into her hair.

"Gin, you have to stop that," she laughed and replied in a very husky voice as she pressed against him,

"Why, you seem to like it." He growled again and this time he grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head and leaned back to look at her. She was wearing green and blue striped silk pajama shorts, very short shorts. And a very small light blue spaghetti strap shirt that was currently pushed up high around her waist. Still holding her hands firmly in place Harry scooted down and began to plant silky soft kisses on her waist line. She sucked her tummy in with every feather light touch and as he lowered his lips to the waistband of her shorts she trembled under his hands. She felt him smile against her skin.

Looking up, he smiled a very devious smile and released one of her hands only to grab it with his other. Holding both of hers with in one of his. It wasn't until this moment that she actually realized how much taller, more muscular, stronger, and well, man like, that Harry had become in the last year. He was at least 8 inches taller than her now and he could hold her down with only the force of one hand and his hips.

"What are you planning?" she asked, slightly out of breath and more than a little nervous. He just grinned and reached towards the bedside table. His hand reemerged with his wand.

"The beauty of this, Miss I am still underage for 2 weeks is that you can't do magic out of school." He said mischeviously as he silently bound her arms with a different take on the leg lock spell.

"Harry James, let me go!" she whispered furiously.

"Shhhh, I promise love, you will like this better." With that he continued to kiss her lower abdomen and moved his hands to her thighs. He rubbed them softly and scooted the hem of her shorts out of the way. He was so nervous she could feel his hand shaking against her skin but his lips never stopped kissing. He moved up past her belly button. When her reached the top of her stomach to where her shirt was pushed up under her bra line, though she wasn't wearing a bra. His hands stayed still as he looked up into her eyes to read her reaction and figure out what to do next. This was definitely a step they had not passed or even come to yet.

"I uhm…" he stuttered hesitantly.

"Its fine Harry." She said just as apprehensively.

"Are you sure because." He stopped as she cut off his very breath with the smoldering look she was giving him.

"Yes, I am, there is no one here to walk in or knock, I want you to touch me very badly, but I do want you to release my arms too." She said huskily. He smiled and nonverbally released the spell binding her. She lowered her arm and reached for the bottom of the shirt.

"Look, I freed you but that doesn't mean you get to have all the fun." He said with a smirk. He scooted up and strattled her little waist. Hooking his thumbs under her shirt he pulled it up over her head and threw it to the floor and leaned down to kiss her lips gently. She sighed into his kiss but couldn't help the blush that colored her cheeks as he sat back to look at her. She was laying bare chested beneath him and she was so beautiful it took his breath away. She tried to wrap her arm around herself self-consciously but he held her arm to stop her. Without saying a word he let her go and leaned down using his elbow to hold himself above her. With his other hand he tenderly caressed the side of her breast. The unfamiliar sensation sent shock waves through her and he leaned down and began to kiss every curve of her, reveling in her response to his touch. His hand ran down her body and found its way back to the curve of her leg playing with the panty line underneath.

"Harry, why do you have so many more clothes on than me?" she gasped when she finally found a breath.

"Because, you are the one that is so beautiful." He said non chalantly, while slipping his finger under the seam of her panties resting it along the front of her hip. She smiled at his attempt to startle her into dropping the subject, knowing he wouldn't go any farther because of their promise they made to each other. He was still wearing not only his pants but also a very thin fitted white tshirt. She grasped the bottom and he pulled himself up. She felt his hand leave her as he pulled it back down.

"Harry, why won't you let me take your shirt off?" she asked him confused. He sat back leaning onto his feet using them as cusions.

"C'mon Gin, you are so gorgeous. My shirt is fine. Yours is the one I was worried about." He joked. She could hear the worry and stress behind his lighthearted comment. She pulled herself into a sitting position and reached for her own shirt but he blocked her. "Please, don't. We'll stop, just lay beside me, you are amazing I just want to feel you against me."

"Harry," she whispered tentatively. "I don't want to stop, I just want you to take your shirt off. For Merlin's sake I've seen you with out it before. Remember we used to swim back in third year at the pond in the yard?" she saw his eyes glaze over with hurt and he seemed to steel himself with a smile.

"How bout my pants, that would make us even." The rejection in her eyes was evident as he looked at her and the pain of hurting her, the person he loved most in this world washed over him. She watched his eyes turn glassy and he rubbed his scar on his head angrily. It was the first time she had seen him touch it in a while. He twisted away from her and flung his legs over the edge of the bed plopping his head into his hands.

She sat up behind him completely at a loss for words and placed her hands on the small of his back and rubbed it gently. She slowly ran them to his neck and put her hand in his hair. She ran it forward to his forehead and went to run it back towards her when she felt the thin scar beneath the patch of bangs beneath her fingers and he tensed. And it struck her what was wrong. Letting her hand run down his cheek as she pivoted around him to the floor in front of him she stood looking down at her fiancé.

"Please, don't go." He pleaded with her into his hands miserably.

"Please look at me Harry." She said quietly. He looked up at her with a devastated expression on his face and her heart broke. "Can I kiss you?" he looked confused for a second but nodded silently.

She leaned down moved his hair and kissed his scar. He froze under her lips. She pulled back long enough to see the apprehension in his eyes and knelt before him sitting on her knees beside the bed in between his legs.

Taking his hand she kissed the scar that glowed brightly, "I must not tell lies". He closed his eyes as he realized she was onto him and that he could do nothing about it. He was mortified but if he tried to stop her all he would succeed in doing would be to hurt her so instead he opened his eyes and his green found her light brown.

"I don't think you understand that I love everything about you, everything. Let me show you. Okay?" he nodded once again with out saying anything she ran her fingers over his lightning bolt. "Your invinsability," she kissed his hand again, "your honesty". He held his breath as he felt his shirt pull up above his belly button and she kissed the line of his side where there was a scar from the fire hot treasure in Gringotts, "your ingenuity, the blood that beats through your veins" she murmured at the cut in his arm from wormtail. She lifted his shirt higher and threw it over his head and off the bed. "Your bravery," she brush kissed the scar on his shoulder from the horntail. "Your heroic tendancies," she giggled as she spent several minutes kissing the puncture wound on his arm from the basilisk. "Your foolishness and ability to run blind into any situation ." She shook her head in dismay as she kissed the single fingerprint left burnt into his skin behind his ear from Quirrell. Finally she laid her hands on his chest over the oval scar on his chest "And for your unyielding persistence." She kissed his chest and ran her hands down his sides. He was looking into her eyes and she smiled softly. "You are amazing, scars, marks, or not, I love everything there is about you. Please, don't hide from me."

she laid her face against his chest and feeling the hot tears against his skin he pulled her face up to see her. They looked deep into one another's eyes and he kissed her more ferociously than he ever had before. He pulled her into his lap and felt her still naked chest against his own bare skin. It felt wonderful. His hands ran roughly across her back and gripped her hips pulling her into him. He laid back and she was strattling him with him pulling against her. Pressing her firmly into his groin, she whimpered as she felt him harden under her. Just as he gripped the band of her shorts they heard a completely different whimper and wail from the room next door. Ginny smiled against Harry's lips as he groaned in displeasure.


	10. Chapter Ten: Noisy Distraction

**I di not own Harry Potter, though I wish I did.**

**Thank you for the reviews I hope you enjoy this chapter, I know it is short, I think it is the **

**shortest on I have ever written, sorry bout that.**

Noisy distraction

Chapter Ten

"He has awful timing." Harry commented as Teddy's cry's got more insistent. He reached to grab his shirt and Ginny grabbed it from his hand and pulled it on over her own head. "Hey!" he yelped.

"I want to see you, and you seem to like me better in your shirt than in my own." She teased. And Teddy let out an earsplitting roar. Realizing he didn't have time to beg for his shirt Harry got up and walked to the other room.

"Hey noisy." He said as he reached into the crib to grab the wailing baby boy. "SSShhhhh." Teddy calmed down as he felt Harry close and heard his voice. "Hey little man, who knew you had those lungs, they had to come from your mum." He kissed the little boy fondly and walked to the kitchen to grab a bottle. He saw Ginny on her tip toes trying to reach a clean one in the cabinet and he smiled at his amazing fiancé.

"While I love this view, why don't you take the baby and change him for me so I can use magic and make a bottle faster." He said as he held the baby out to her. Smiling widely she took the blue sleeper clad baby.

"Come on little one lets get you cleaned up and fed."

It was around five in the morning when Arthur unlocked the door to Andromeda's home with Molly following closely and silently behind. They trusted both kids with the baby beyond a shadow of a doubt but with each other alone in a house they were a little worried. They knew they had both promised to wait until they were married but Ron and Hermione had implied the same thing and accidentally got caught when her parents came home early. So pretending to be checking on the baby they slipped into the house intending to peek into the guest room. However, upon entering the sitting room they came across a sight that caused Molly to smile and hold her breath. They were so cute. Harry was sitting at the end of the sofa with one leg up and running along the back. Ginny was laying with her head in his lap and in her arms was the baby. He was snuggled between her tummy and Harry's leg they were all fast asleep. It seemed they had a rough night. Ginny was in Harry's shirt again but at least this time she was wearing her shorts still. Apparently the baby had a fit of spitting up because he was in nothing but a diaper and Ginny's shirt was laying on the floor covered in it. They must have ran out of cloths. Harry was wearing only his pajama pants and it broke Molly's heart to see his once smooth baby skin flawed by many scars. One of his hands was under their daughter's head wrapped in her hair, and the other was laying over Teddy still half holding a full bottle. Arthur looked at his wife and smiled brilliantly.

"Well, I don't think we need to worry about these two. Teddy, seems to have kept them too busy to play too much." He whispered. She smiled softly as they walked to the couch.

"Arthur we can't leave them like this Harry will be so sore when he wakes up. They can't have been asleep for long Ginny's dirty shirt is still wet and the bottle is still warm." She leaned down and softly picked up the infant as her husband summoned the bassinet from the corner to sit it by the couch. When they moved him while he stayed sound asleep Harry half woke up and looked at them.

"Wassgoinon? Teddy?" he said groggily.

"Shh, Harry it's me and dad honey." She said soothingly as Arthur picked Ginny up off the couch. She slept right through it but Harry woke up all the way when the absence of her hit him. "Harry lay down son." She told him as he looked at her confused. She reached out and grabbed his foot to help him get assembled on the sofa and she smiled as Arthur laid his own baby girl into the arms of the young man laying before them looking around panicked for her. He settled as he put his arms around her and Molly conjured a blanket around them. She rubbed his hair back from his forehead as he started to fall asleep, content now that Ginny was back into his arms. Before he drifted all the way out he put his hand into the bassinet and rested it on the baby's back. Teddy sighed contentedly at his godfathers soothing touch and fell even deeper into sleep.

"You know we have lost her right?" she said sadly to the love of her life. "She isn't ours anymore. It is quite obvious that whether they are waiting or not, she belongs to him. And they both know it."

"I don't think we have lost her. I think we have completely gained a him. And I knew it last summer after he left. I don't know what would have happened had he not come back for her or worse yet had he died in the battle." She would have died too, you know that right" he whispered back.

"Yes, I know. I guess we need to plan quickly though at this rate these two may not last a whole school year. Though I am surprised they made it through last night. Though I do not for one second believe they just laid on this couch with a baby all night."

"Well I am going to pretend they did and for now I am quite happy only being disappointed in one set of kids, though I am glad it is my son that is in trouble and not my daughter." They laughed quietly as they left the house and headed back for home to talk to their son, who at least was of age.


	11. Chapter 11: The end of Summer

**Before you say anything... Sorry Sorry... I know it is another filler but I mean you have to make it through the summer somehow, it can't be non stop action all the time you know. Thanks for the reviews I love to read them they make my day and make me update faster. You guys are great I hope this isn't too short for you.**

The end of summer

Chapter eleven

Two weeks later they celebrated Ginny's 17th birthday. She got a beautiful watch from her parents and a diamond and emerald jewelry set from Harry. It matched her ring perfectly, she couldn't imagine how he had found something that went with it so well when he told her that he had it special ordered. She was quite impressed with his creativity. They had decided to spend the day with the family and friends just swimming at the pond at the burrow. Hermione and Luna were there as was Neville, Seamus, a couple of girls from Ginny's year and Dean. Molly and Arthur smiled at their set of kids as they played happily either in lake or on the side as was Harry's case. He had his feet dangling in off the old dock and Ginny was standing in the water between his knees. It was blatantly obvious the difference between the two couples now that a line had been crossed by one of them. Ron was floating on a red float and Hermione was in his lap facing him. They were perfectly comfortable to be that close even in the small amount of clothing they were wearing. While Harry and Ginny stood close and he often touched her back or side, every time he did so she blushed and got nervous while his eyes would look anywhere but hers while they were touching.

It made her parents proud to know that it was because they were waiting they were so jittery around one another. The tension between them was palpable. Ginny was trying to convince him to take off his shirt and just get in the water but he shook his head and smiled at her flirtatious antics. Arthur walked over and sat down beside him while Molly readied the food.

"What's wrong son? I know you can swim I have seen you do it, and I know you like to swim. Or at least you used to." He said to the young man sitting beside him. Harry looked at his hands uncomfortably. "Harry, no one is going to say anything about your scars, they all have their own, if you look closely you will see them." He looked surprised that Arthur knew about his scars but still shook his head looking at the murky water.

"No that's not it, It's just that the first Horcrux, the one that I found with Dumbledore. Well there was a lake….a black one…..and well infiri….and I really don't want to go into anymore details other than its hard enough to watch her in there with me not knowing what's at the bottom let alone me get in there myself. Some Gryffindor huh?" he said shamefully. Arthur looked out at his daughter who was flitting under the water playing with Luna and Neville.

"Harry you are brave, very brave. Sometimes we become aware of things and it changes our perception. And there are times that it makes us more cautious bravery isn't jumping into things stupidly or rashly it is knowing you are scared but moving past it. I notice your feet are in the water." He said looking meaningfully at his visible knees.

"Yeah I didn't want Ginny to think I did not want to participate in her party." He said solemnly. He felt the older man's strong hand on his shoulder.

"And I noticed the sweat pouring down the back of your neck. Which, seeing as it isn't that hot out, means that you are terrified that something….or someone might touch them." Harry nodded embarrassed. "That is bravery, you are doing something you are scared to do reguardless of your fear to help someone else. You are brave." He said kindly as they watched Ginny swim over to them. She smiled at her two favorite men and splashed Harry gently.

"What cha doin babe?" she asked playfully.

"Nothin sitting here talking to dad about stuff." He replied with a small smile.

"Will you help me out?" she held her hands up to him for him to pull her out. Harry looked and her nervously and hesitated.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley if you pull Harry into that pond I will be the first to promise you that you will not like the result. He may have a soft spot for you and not get angry but I will." He said sternly. Harry grinned at him thankfully and reached out to her. She sighed and took his hands and allowed him to pull her out of the water and into his arms. It didn't matter that he hadn't gone swimming he was now soaked.

"I think I forgot my cover up." She mumbled into his shoulder with slight shiver. He smiled and rubbed little circles into the small of her dripping back.

"I dunno, I really like this look on you." He nodded at her very small bikini. It was deep purple and had tiny little strings holding it on that were tied at her hips. He absently fiddled with the bow not seeing the others watching the two of them.

"I bet you do but seeing as I am out of the water I would think that my fiancé of all people wouldn't want any one else seeing me in this, I wasn't aware that Ron had invited _all_ of the guys in your dorm." Harry turned slightly and looked at her exaggerated all, and saw Dean covertly watching them.

"Hmmmm, well I will say I did not think about that." He said honestly. "Here put this on." He said muffled as he pulled his shirt over his head and helped her put in on to cover her suit. The shirt was as thin and white as all of his other under shirts, so it stuck to her in very conspicuous places and turned see through where her suit soaked into it. He raised his eyebrows at her and pulled her back into his arms protectively, whispering into her ear, "What am I going to do with you? I literally give you the shirt off my back to keep you under wraps and you look amazing. I am having a hard time not ripping it off of you."

"Well silly that is because it is your shirt. I would imagine that any other guy sees me in it and is thinking. She is in another man's shirt. You kind of marked your territory. I thought you didn't come in swimming because you didn't want to take off your shirt? Why take it off now?" she asked as she pulled him over to a nearby tree.

"No, it has nothing to do with my scars. You were the only one I was worried about seeing them. I hate them all the same but if you are okay with them, I am I guess." He sighed as she ran her fingers up and down the knife scar on his arm.

She heard a small thunk as he let his head fall back into the tree trunk and let his eyes close. They rested like that for a few minutes before Ron and Hermione wandered their way and sat facing them. Hermione sat cross legged and Ron sat behind her with his head resting on her shoulder. They were both still dripping, Hermione was clutching a fluffy beach towel around her.

"I can't believe we go back to Hogwarts in less than a two weeks." She voiced. "It is hard to believe we are actually going to be going back." Ron nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, to think I could be playing quidditch for the cannons." Harry and Ginny laughed at his sad face.

The day continued as such and into the evening ending with Harry and Ginny conveniently falling asleep cuddled together on the couch in front of the fireplace.


	12. Chapter 12: Surprise at the Platform

**READ THIS FIRST!**

**first off I felt guilty giving two fillers in a row soooo I put this up too. Now this chapter is gonna launch us into kinda a AU but it is something I have wanted to see happen since I read book 3 the very first time all of those years ago. I hope you like it and it isn't too weird for you. Let me know your thoughts because I haven't written what this leads to yet even though I have a clear path. So your reviews very well could alter the story, let me know if you think I should stick with this track. I do have an alternate chapter for this one if no one like this but I have really wanted to write this angle forever. I hope you are as interested to see what happens as I am. Happy Reading All. And seriously especially on this chapter...REVIEW!**

**I do not own Harry Potter, though after that last movie I sure wish I did! BTW: Fantastic, so worth buying my tickets 5 weeks in advance!**

Surprise at the platform

Chapter Twelve

"Harry c'mon we are going to miss the train and Hermione is going to throttle us. You know the head girl's friends cannot be late." Ginny urged Harry as he was tugging his trunk morosely behind him.

For one of the first times he did not want to leave home. He loved the burrow and his new room. He loved having someone to call mum and dad. He didn't want to see the walls where so many people died and he had faced Voldemort only a few short weeks ago. They passed into the platform easily and started their tearful goodbyes with the parents. After all, this was officially all of their last year, and when they came home for summer Harry and Ginny would be getting married an moving out. Ginny held Harry's hand and pulled him to an empty compartment where they stowed Pig, Crookshanks, Arnold and Ginny's new owl Lemeric. Harry had not been able to face replacing Hedwig and didn't really have anyone to write outside of school that he couldn't use Ginny's owl for anyways.

Harry sat with his back to the window and Ginny was leaned back into his arms when Neville and Luna came rattling into the carriage.

"Hey, do you mind if we share with you? There are a lot more students on here than normal." Luna said brightly. Harry smiled and motioned to the seat across from them.

"I am pretty sure you are two of our best friends not to mention maid of honor and a groomsman at our wedding. You don't have to ask permission to sit with us." He replied airily.

"Well you know, we thought you might want some alone time seeing as you are going to be getting very little of that very soon." Neville said easily smiling at Harry.

It was impossible not to notice how he seemed so much more self assured now. There was no doubt he had come into his inner Gryffindor at the battle and during last school year and he had embraced it. They continued in a nice banter through the entire ride to Hogwarts even after being joined by Ron and Hermione their trip was uneventful to say the least. Harry in particular thought that this trip might just have been the best one yet.

Meanwhile back on the platform…

Arthur was trying to shepherd his crying wife away from the stationary train knowing that it would soon be departing the station. He smiled as Harry called out of the door one last, "Love you, mum, dad!" and slowly pulled his own head in as the train began to move. Molly cried harder so he stopped to console her when he saw an odd flicker at his right back in the corner. He was pretty certain he had just seen Harry leave on the train but that looked suspiciously like him disappearing under the invisibility cloak he so loved.

"Molly, wait here for me." He said as he strolled over to the wall placing his hand about Harry shoulder height out into the invisible air in front of him. He felt it as his hand made contact with Harry's shoulder, he smiled bemused.

"Harry, son, I know you aren't thrilled to be going back to school and I don't know how you managed this one but we need to get you either on that train or to Hogwarts. " the response that he received sent shockwaves through him and rooted him to the spot.

"Arthur, I am not Harry. I am James. I don't know what is going on but I think myself and Lily may have overturned our time turner and went a few years to far. We obviously have some questions for you though if we could meet, say at the cottage and talk for a bit." A very familiar voice said from right in front of him. He stuttered incomprehensibly,

"No, we can't go to the cottage. Uhm come to the burrow. I think that would be best. Let me just go get Molly and we will meet you there."

Molly was pouring a very confused looking Lily tea and James was sitting beside her already sipping his.

"I can't believe how much he looks like you!" she gushed at her 20 year old husband. "He is so big!" James smiled excitedly at her.

"He seems to have your eyes still. Does he play quidditch for a house team yet? I think in our haste with the turner we got over zealous. We meant to see him go off to his first year. We appear to be at what? His fifth or sixth? Why weren't we there with him. I heard him call out to us, that's why my head accidentally popped out, I almost answered. I really didn't see us." He asked to the room at large. Molly looked at them sadly, it was Arthur who answered after sitting across from them at the table.

"I don't think you understand. Harry is in his seventh year, well, technically I guess his eighth. It will take some explaining which we surely will do." He assured them.

"He doesn't look like a seventh year. He is still scrawnier even that I was." James said looking quizzicly at Arthur.

"Well, he is 18 just turned 18 actually, though you know his birthday of course. And you would be surprised the muscles that boy has hidden under those robes. I know Ginny has developed an appreciation for them this summer." He muttered darkly as Molly giggled and Lily squealed,

"Are they dating? Does Ginny like me?" It was Molly who took over.

"Well, actually Harry proposed to her as a birthday present to himself. They are getting married the Saturday after school gets out this summer, impatient little gits. Don't know where they get it from." She smiled knowingly to the couple across from her as Arthur started speaking again.

"Here's the thing, you weren't with Harry and Ginny doesn't know you I am very sorry to say because you both sacrificed your lives to save Harry's when he was very young. I am so sorry." He said to them uncomfortably. Lily immediately began to cry softly and James patted her back.

"Lils, we knew this was a possibility. The only reason we even did this was to see if Harry had survived everything we are going through right now. We wanted to know we weren't hiding in vain. We want to know all about him. Please Arthur if we can never know him please tell us. We need to know what happened with Voldemort no details or dates though. We both know we have to face him and if we don't it could mean our son will die." Molly smiled sadly and started to tell them about Voldemort's attack.

"He is growing at a great rate now but it has taken years to get him there. I know she is your sister Lily but if I could get to her I would. Harry won't allow it of course. He is the sweetest boy. You know he just told Ginny he loved her for the first time a few months ago. It is the first time he had ever said it, ever to anyone. Or at least that he remembers. He watched some memories Sirius had stored for him a few weeks ago. He was so happy and so devastated at the same time. I think it was just as hard on him seeing Sirius and Remus though. You see he remembers them. As they recently passed. He was devastated with Sirius. I think it still upsets him. James you would have been so proud of your friend. He loved Harry so much. I think Harry thought of him as much of a father as he does you. They grew exceptionally close in a very short period. He only started calling us Mum and Dad this summer, I am so sorry you had to hear that." She looked forlornly at the couple and shook her head softly. Lily looked up and smiled at her for the first time.

"Molly, it is obvious you love him. I am glad he finally has someone in his life again who loves him like a mother should. I can' t believe Dumbledore gave him to Tunia and Vernon. Ridiculous. He loves you both and I am glad he has a family to love and take care of him. Thank you."

"James you should see that boy on a broom!" Arthur told him happily. "You should know, he made it on Gryffindor's house team as a seeker in first year. FIRST YEAR! He is amazing. And he loves to fly. In fact he proposed to Ginny on a twilight broom ride. Stole some of your moves though. He spelled it out in roses." James smiled as they continued to talk about his pride and joy, his son, Harry. They showed them his room and they looked through some of the things he left behind. They flipped through the photo albums he had laying on his bed and noticed that some of them seemed to have been taken out, and were presumably with him now at Hogwarts. Lily laid her head on his pillow and held some of his clothes closed to her face to smell his scent. They began to talk about the wedding.

"You know, you could come. If you can figure that time turner out that is." Arthur said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"We couldn't there's no way we wouldn't be recognized. Especially as Harry could be James' twin." Lily said softly. Molly got excited.

"No, you could! Kingsley is minister and all we have to do is clear it with him. All of the guests are friends we could put a note in the invitations letting them know it is a surprise for Harry. You don't understand, the whole wizarding world just wants to see him happy for once. Even those who don't know him. He would be so happy, so would Ginny. She has told me so many times she wished she could remember you and that she wished she knew you. He needs this. And you could bring baby Harry too. It isn't like he is old enough to get freaked out. Now our Harry might be a little traumatized by seeing his own self but he's great with babies. You should see him with little Teddy. He doesn't even make Ginny do all the nappy changes."

"Who is Teddy? Please tell me we don't have a grandson and those two are still in school?" James spluttered as Arthur and Molly laughed.

"No, No." Arthur said between breaths. "Infact the kids are waiting till after the wedding, we are quite proud of them. They are so funny to watch together they are trying so hard to behave, Ginny has a wild streak though and Harry, well he about like you were with Lily, James. If Ginny wants something she doesn't even have to ask and she has it. He is a mess, just like you were. Anyways, Teddy is actually Teddy Lupin. And Harry is his godfather. He is so serious about being there for that little boy, little man, as he calls him. I wish Remus could see them together. Teddy loves Harry so much. Sometimes when he is upset Dromeda brings him to Harry to handle because he normally calms down for him. Though he spoils him rotten and everytime he keeps him they fall asleep in bed or on the couch together. Poor Andromeda has a time with him when Harry isn't there, he either goes there or brings Teddy here three to four times a week." The two Potter's smiled to hear how great of a man their little baby was becoming. They decided to wait and do the next time turn in three days their time so they could explain everything to Sirius and Remus so they could come too.

"Should we bring Pete too?" James had asked. Molly looked panicked and Arthur replied calmly

"no, he and Harry do not get along at all, see he and Sirius and Lupin have a big falling out in a few years and Harry is definitely on their side. Peter would definitely not be welcomed by Harry." The couple took it in stride and nodded their heads as if they understood. They didn't talk about when or how they died, only that the only way that Harry would defeat Voldemort was if the future happened as it was supposed to. They vanished into air after James fiddled with the turner to go back to their own time and to their own little man. And Molly and Arthur looked at each other having just participated in a conversation they never thought they would have.

**I hope you like it, let me know if you hate it, I really want to know.**


	13. Chapter 13: Home at Hogwarts

**I updated my James and Lily story this a.m because I felt bad for the cliffhanger so I figured I would do this one too and clear up a couple questions.**

**1st- No they aren't really going to be in the story much, actually only one chapter and that is a little ways off so I hope you can hold onto that suspense.**

**2nd- They did the time turner before they died, didn't realise that wasn't clear, they were trying to see if hiding was even worth it.**

**3rd- The Weasley's didn't warn them becasue James told them not to tell them anything, if Harry is alive and Voldy is dead than that is what matters to them, their son is alive and safe.**

**4th- And Harry's reaction, well you all know Harry quite well so you know abut how well he is going to take keeping his mouth shut but keep in mind this is the man who just accepted his own fate to save everyone else. He knows his future has to happen this way, no matter how much he hates it.**

**Anyways don't want to give too much away. Thanks for all the reviews, I hope you keep reading to see what happens, and I have to say, y'all were much calmer than my James and Lily readers, I think they may have become I hte Lily fans. Didn't mean for that to happen.**

**Ok so enjoy this chapter and I will update soon. After all three chapters in 24hrs is alot.**

**As always I am not the owner of HP**

Home at Hogwarts

Chapter Thirteen.

Harry sat stunned looking at the head table where Andromeda sat talking to professor McGonagle. She was going to be taking over as Transfiguration teacher this year as the professor was now head mistress. They had a new defense teacher as well. He looked nice enough the girls all thought so at least. Harry found himself wondering if that position was still cursed. The banquet was exceptional as always and Harry felt very odd as the closing speech commenced. It was the first time in his Hogwarts career that Dumbledore hadn't given it.

"Welcome, and welcome back, I am very happy to see so many of you this year. I am sure those of you who are not in first year will notice the increase in students. Especially in 5th and first years, unfortunately seventh and sixth years are quite slim though. I would like to remind all students that the forest on grounds is off limits as it is every year. Every year, one, or three, students disobey this rule, let me inform you that there are new wards up and they surround the forest if you find a way into it, somehow, you won't find a way back into the school on your own. There is also an extensive list of banned products on the door of Mr. Filch's office door. There is a blanket ban on all Weasley Weezes products." Harry swore he saw a twinkle in McGonagle's eyes as she announced that. She introduced the new staff members and began to Harry's relief to usher them all to their dorms.

Harry and Ginny walked hand in hand into the portrait hole and to the staircases.

"Think Ron would mind if I stayed in your dorm with you tonight?" Ginny asked jokingly.

"I doubt he would appreciate it to be honest. But I think he is going to be suffering anyways because this will be the first night in well over a year that he and Hermione have spent apart. Excluding just a couple of days that is." Ginny nodded and smiled ruefully.

"Well lets get going to bed then so we can get up and be together tomorrow at least." Harry hugged her and kissed the top of her head softly.

"goodnight Gin."

"Night Harry." She said as she turned and walked up the stairs.

The next few days in the castle were a flurry of activity as everyone got acclimated to life back within its walls. Surprisingly Harry made it through the entire first week with out getting a detention. Although, he did lose ten points for calling professor Tonks, Gramma. They had a Teddy schedule that Molly was exstatic about. All transfiguration classes took place on Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday. On Sunday nights Andromeda took Teddy to the burrow where he stayed until Wednesday after classes when his Gamma, picked him up to take him to the castle. School Work greatly impeded the time Harry got to see the little boy but he brought him to play in the common room every Friday night and played with him on Sundays while Andromeda did her lesson plans.

This specific Sunday found Harry and Ron on the quidditch pitch with the little boy.

"Do you think it is too soon to teach him to fly?" Ron asked Harry as he sat on the ground trying to get him to sit up on his own.

"He's five months old. I am pretty sure he needs to be able to sit completely on his own to do that." Harry replied with a grin on his face. Ron was fingering his broom looking at Harry meaningfully.

"You know he can sit up in your arms. Why don't we put him on your broom with you and take him for his first ride?"

"I don't know Ron, what if he falls off?" Harry worried as he looked at the baby.

"Awe come on Mate." He reached down and picked up the baby. "Tell him small fry, say uncle Harry please take me for a broom ride. I really want to fly for the first time so I can learn to be a great quidditch player." Harry laughed as Ron was using two of his fingers to move the baby's mouth like he was talking. He took Teddy from his friend and reached down to grab his firebolt.

"Ok little man but no telling on me or Gramma will lose her mind and probably never let me see you again." He looked at Ron with raised eyebrows. "Uncle Harry?" Ron laughed.

"Well would you rather be dad? Because you are the only one he has to call that. The press would go crazy."

"No actually I think uncle Harry is a good compromise." He settled the baby into one of his arms and rose several feet into the air. Teddy smiled brightly as they began to glide forward. When the slight wind hit his face his hair turned bubblegum pink, as it only did when he was very happy, and he let out a giant giggle. Harry was so surprised he almost dropped his little bundle. Ron spun his own broom around to face them.

"Did he just laugh for the first time?"

"He sure did, looks like Uncle Ron Ron was right. You are going to be a great flyer huh?" Harry said happily as the baby continues to squeal in delight. Ron looked very dejected.

"Ron Ron, really Harry?" Harry laughed along with Teddy.

"It sounds cuter than uncle Ron." He was stopped before he could continue by a shriek from the ground.

"Harry James Potter and Ronald Bilius Weasley you bring that baby down here this instant!" they both looked shocked and turned their brooms around.

"Hey mum." Ron said worriedly. Harry was swallowing a lump in his throat and began to float downward but couldn't suppress a smile as his godson was cackling happily in his arms. Molly and Andromeda looked at the baby quizzically as Harry landed in front of them. His hair was brighter than they had ever seen it. And he continued to laugh until Harry landed and handed him to Molly, then he began to whimper and reach for Harry. Ron smiled and nudged his friend who looked dejected.

"See uncle Harry, I told you he would like flying."

"Boys, he is too young to be on a broom. Harry you could have dropped him. He could have been killed." Harry looked uncomfortable and Ron rolled his eyes.

"Mum, c'mon really Harry can hold a snitch at like 80 miles an hour I am sure that he can keep ahold of Teddy at going ten. And he liked it! Besides, hello he made an unbreakable vow to keep him safe, he can' do anything to hurt him or he'll drop dead himself. So obviously, Teddy was in no danger." At the reminder of the vow Harry's face turned white.

"Oh my god. If I had slipped and we both had died Ginny would have killed me. All of the others actually began to laugh as Andromeda patted his back.

"I find it funny that the boy who walks bravely to his death is scared of his fiancé. But I know you'd never harm your godson. Besides he seems to have liked his little ride. Congrats, you were the first to make him laugh. I am sure Remus would have expected no less." She hugged him tightly as Molly began to speak.

"You know that Sirius and Remus were the first to make you laugh Harry. It used to make James so mad. Did you know that Sirius taught you to call your dad Jamie? It's what he called James and you didn't call him dad until about 2 months before he died. You called him Jama, unless you were pouting or trying to get your way, only then was he Dada." She laughed quietly as Ginny walked up to them all with Hermione in tow. They all kissed Teddy goodbye as Molly left to floo herself to the burrow with him.

"Are you preparing for tryouts next weekend?" Ginny asked her fiancé as he was holding his firebolt.

"If he is planning on Teddy trying out he is. Uncle Harry here just took him on his first broom ride." Andromeda said ruffling Harry's hair as she walked away. "Don't forget Harry, its Professor Tonks tomorrow." She called over her shoulder. Ginny smiled and put her hand on his waist as Hermione hugged Ron.

"So, cap. Ready to get started practicing for tryouts? I know your spot is set but mine isn't." Ron asked Harry.

"Yeah Yeah, lets get in the air. Are you practicing too Gin?"

"No I didn't bring my broom and I still have runes homework. Hermione and I are meeting Luna in the library to do it together. I just wanted to tell you I'd see you at dinner." She said giving him a quick peck on the lips. He smiled slightly bemused.

"K, love you. Be careful." He replied softly with a worried look in his eyes.

"Harry, its not like the library is dangerous. The books aren't going to attack her for Merlin's sake. Besides I am head girl I think I can keep her in line." Hermione answered as she hugged Ron and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you after dinner." The boys played one on one until dinner and drug themselves into the great hall, still dirty and air ruffled for dinner. And shockingly, no one was surprised.


	14. Chapter 14: Jealous Much?

**Thank you again for all the reviews, you guys are fabulous readers. So it hasn't come up quite yet really but I wanted to let you know that this story and my James and Lily story play off of each other and that things that happen here do show up in that one and vice a versa. Not big things only little ones like proposals and stuff. But they do match and will continue to. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing y'all are soooo awesome. Oh and even though this has nothing to do with either story how bout I think I have my hubby convinced to let me decorate the new baby's nursery in quidditch! How cool is that.**

**Anyways enjoy the hogwarts time while we have it. Some of it will seem fillerish because this is them finishing up the last task of childhood and moving on. There will be a lot of Teddy in some of these as I develop that relationship.**

Jealous much?

Chapter fourteen

It was Friday night before tryouts and Harry was diligently working on his Charms essay.

"Harry stop chewing on your quill you have ink all over your lips." Hermione said with a giggle.

Harry huffed and ran a hand through his always messy hair. Ron and Ginny were out at the pitch practicing with Seamus and Dean. Seeing as Harry was captain it wouldn't be fair for him to practice with them as he had to choose between them tomorrow. He was a bundle of nerves. Or that's what he was saying it was. The thought of Dean and Ginny out there in the dusk together on brooms was making him physically nauseous, although that could have also been ink ingestion. Tossing his chewed busted quill to the table he gave up. Dropping his head into his hands and sighing irritably.

"Harry, its ok, they are just practicing, I see that look in your eyes." She said knowingly.

He looked at her and shook his head as if to say you don't know.

"Harry, listen to me, she loves you, she is just practicing a game for Merlin's sake." Harry glared at her in irritation and she threw her hands up in the air.

"Really Harry. Since when have you been the jealous one. Is Ronald channeling his aura into you." she grabbed his shoulders and shook them, as if she could hear the difference between his or Ron's aura rattling around in there.

"Hermione, let go of my shoulders." He grumbled.

She let go turning pink.

"I don't like her being with him and not knowing what in going on. Anything could be happening you know." He said throwing his hands in the air.

"Harry you are being a git." She said decidedly. He looked daggers at her.

"No I am not! She could be….Well they could be flying and….run into each other because it is dark…and she'll fall into his arms…..and he'll rub her hair…and she'll look into his eyes, which aren't that great anyways…and he'll lean down…..and she'll lean up…..and they'll kiss…and other stuff….and….well something is going to happen I know it is! It always does. It's over, it's over. I knew I should have said no to being sodding captain of the sodding quidditch team!" he ranted morosely.

Hermione looked at him pitifully.

"Harry." she said softly.

He looked up meeting her intense gaze.

"You are being a GIT!" she bellowed.

"No I'm NOT!" he yelled back.

"Yes he is." a firm voice said from the portrait hole.

They both turned when they recognized the voice of Ginny coming closer. She was standing beside Ron who was grinning at Harry. Her arms were crossed and she didn't look thrilled. Harry however was thrilled. He jumped out of his seat and practically ran over to her, oblivious to her mood. Her look was so reminiscent of the one Hermione had just given him it pulled him up short.

"What's wrong? What happened." He whispered, immediately jumping to his own conclusions.

Her eyes narrowed at him.

"Harry, you think I would cheat on you?" she said softly.

He looked at her realizing what was wrong. He shook his head frantically.

"No I don't think that….exactly." she rolled her eyes.

Hermione and Ron exchanged a look.

"No really I don't think you would cheat on me, I was worried that…well you could be flying and….run into each other because it is dark…and you could've fallen into his arms…."

Hemione cut off his stuttering.

"Merlin's pants Harry not this again."

"Harry you are my fiancé." Ginny began but Hermione stopped her quickly.

"Uhm, Ginny why don't you use the head girl office to continue this..er…conversation." she said looking pointedly at the other Gryffindors around the room.

Ginny nodded and grabbed Harry by the sleeve pulling him through the tapestry that led in to heads corridor.

They walked silently along the stone hallway Ginny fuming, Harry nervously trying to pull his sleeve out of her grasp. He backed up as she muttered the password but she pulled him through. He marveled at how strong she was. When she turned to face him he almost forgot why they were there. Her face was covered in tears, she was angrily trying to wipe them away.

"Gin, I didn't mean that I thought you would cheat on me." He tried but she silenced him with a glare.

"Well what else is it called when your fiancé…what was it? Oh yeah… falls into his arms…..and he rubs her hair…and she looks into his eyes, which you are right, they aren't that great…and he leans down…..and she lean up…..and they kiss…and other stuff. Please tell me Harry. What else is it called if I do all of that stuff. BECAUSE APARENTLY I DON"T KNOW WHAT CHEATING IS!"

Harry looked at her alarmed and ashamed. He had only heard her yell once before and it certainly hadn't been at him.

"It sounds worse when you say it like that." He said softly.

She was so mad she couldn't speak for a moment.

"Harry. Those were your words. Yours. You said them. I can't believe you could think that, that you could even be worried about it. I told you I loved you. I said I would marry you. Did you hear me Harry? I said I would MARRY you. Does that sound like some small little doesn't mean much to me commitment. Ugh!" she flopped down on the floor in front of him, her tears were getting the better of her.

He looked down at her, at a loss for what to say.

"Say something!" she demanded.

"I don't know what to say to fix this. Tell me what to say to make it better." He pleaded softly.

"No, I didn't mess this up and I can't just tell you what to do to fix it. This is your fault."

He sighed as he slid down the wall he had been standing against. Closing his eyes he let his head fall back into the bricks.

"I am a git." He muttered.

"That doesn't count, Hermione already said that." She sniffled.

"Yeah well she is usually right. I really should learn to listen to her the first time around." He said thoughtfully.

Ginny laughed softly.

"It would definitely make for an easier road." She agreed.

He smiled and opened his eyes to look at her.

"Please come over here. I know you are mad. Rightfully so, but I can't stand you being that far away. Please come to me." He asked softly.

And to his surprise she did. She scooted closer to him and was sitting on her bum in front of his knees with her back to him. He leaned forward, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into the empty space between his legs, and pulled her against his chest.

"I am so sorry. I was being stupid and jealous and stupid and whiney and stupid some more" He whispered in her ear as he kissed the hair above it.

She sniffled, still overcome by tears.

"I would never, never ever."

"Shhhh. I know you would never cheat on me. I know. I said I was being a git, so did Hermione, so did you for Merlin's sake. In fact I am pretty sure Ron was thinking, 'good looks like I am not the only git in the room'."

Ginny laughed at his poor Ron impression, he smiled at her watery grin.

"I was more than a git, I was being an arse, and then, then I refused to see it until I made you cry. I am so so sorry."

She nodded but was still sniffling quietly.

"Gin, I am so scared. You don't even understand. No one could ever understand how afraid I am of losing you. You are it, you are all I have. I have lost pretty much everything else. You are the only thing that if I lose it I might actually die. Literally. I hate being jealous of him, but I have been since the day I saw you snogging in the corridor. Can't help it love. I swear sometimes it feels like a monster wants to rip through my skin and tear him apart. I mean he had you first, and I have you now but I can't forget that he had you first. It kinda comes with the territory of being the overprotective, as Ron would call it, hero type. I want to know you are safe from every kind of danger imaginable and right now, Dean rates high on the danger scale. I am sorry though. I will work on it, I promise."

He kissed her hair and tried to smooth it back only causing it to tangle. She leaned her head to the side to see him behind her.

"I love you Harry. I really would never ever let any of that happen. I am not going anywhere. Ever. And yes you were being stupid."

"I know. Really, I know that." He smiled at her unbelieving expression.

"Are you still mad at me?" he asked timidly.

She giggled as she leaned back into his warmth.

"Yes." She said softly.

Harry moved her around so she was facing him and kissed her lightly on the nose.

"How bout now?" he said childlike.

She held back a grin.

"Yes, I am still upset with you." He kissed each eyelid and smiled his most winning smile.

"Now?" she rolled her eyes obviously at him and he laughed.

"Harry, you can't just kiss the hurt away." He looked at her very confused.

"I thought that was why mommy's kissed boo boo's to kiss the hurt away? Now granted I wouldn't know but I thought that was the theory."

She couldn't hold back a smile, he really was like a kid sometimes.

"It is, but you can't kiss away hurt when it is inside Harry." She replied at his sighing.

He was so melodramatic. Relentless he kissed her gently on the lips over and over again in quick little pecks.

"Still not going to work Mr. Potter. I am afraid that it is going to take a couple of days." She said her arms crossed in front of her.

Harry looked despairingly at her but decided to try again. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her onto her back and leaned over her holding is weight up with his arms. He looked at her with a devilish grin and kissed her intently. He flicked his tongue against her bottom lip begging entry but she refused though she was kissing back against her best efforts. She felt him grin against her lips and he started to nibble her bottom lip softly. And her lips betrayed her anger and hurt. They opened to him and he reveled in his victory, kissing her in a way she didn't realize was possible.

"No, No, nope! Not on my floor you don't" Hermione yelped grabbing Harry by the back of the robes with both hands and pulling him off of Ginny.

Ron was betraying his brotherly emotions by smirking at his best friends methods. Ginny sat up gasping for breath and smiled at Harry who was panting across form her. He had a triumphant smile on his face.

"Thanks Hermione, he had resorted to unfair tactics. And though it was a good try Harry, you still have a couple of days." Harry stood up and looked at her in disbelief.

Ron patted his back and tugged him from the room.

"C'mon mate, take it from me, sometimes it takes a couple of days. They are mental, they want you to be jealous, they don't want you to be jealous, what's a bloke to do." He was muttering as they walked through the tapestry.

Harry smiled as he overheard Ginny's comments to Hermione.

"Not going to lie, I dunno how I can pretend to be mad after a kiss like that."

"Be strong, that's all I can say." Hermione whispered back.


	15. Chapter 15: Tryouts

**This is a short one but a fun one.**

**I don't own Harry Potter**

Tryouts

Chapter Fifteen

"Why aren't seeker tryouts open." A third year yelled from the sidelines.

Harry rolled his eyes but wasn't required to answer as Ron had beat him to the punch,

"Because our captain is the seeker, you prat. What, do want him to hang out on the sidelines and watch? Idiots, all of them I swear. Should send them all to slytherin. Ouch Ginny." He yelped as she ended his little spiel.

Harry smiled at him gratefully while the other team hopefuls laughed.

"Ok, so we pretty much need a whole team here so this is the plan. Lets do precision flying first, if you don't know how to fly please don't try this. I don't want any injuries this year." He begged to the students.

To his dismay all of them stayed put, even some that looked suspiciously like first years on school brooms.

"Ok, up in the air, here we go."

His flying practice weeded out about half of the group and left him with a marginally more manageable twenty five to thirty contenders.

"Now I am going to test the beaters. Not to brag but I am pretty quick so basically the more you keep me on the run the better your points. Our head girl is going to track them for us. If you are a beater, get in the air."

Seven brooms flew into the air to Harry's joy there really was no competition, there were two stand outs in the group, Jack Sloper had returned and was a great match with a small speedy second year. Jack was beaming as they lowered to the ground and Harry shook the girl's hand.

"Welcome to the team. We will do introductions at the team meeting since there is still so much to do but you did great."

The little girl turned red at the praise from the Harry Potter. Harry then tested his chasers using his new beaters and a surprise guest to help.

"So I would like to introduce, to those of you who don't know him personally, starting Keeper for the Appleby Arrows, former Gryffindor captain, quidditch cup winner, and my friend, Oliver Wood." The group broke into applause and there were several squeals from the girls in the stands.

Oliver waved but turned pink in the face. Harry understood his sentiment completely and smiled.

"He is going to test our perspective chasers for me. Since there are nine of you, we will split into teams of three and each chaser will take five shots. The best six of the first round will go again for five shots and the top three win. Simple enough. You know the drill. OH and don't forget to dodge the bludgers!"

HE called after them as they whipped into the air. After about thirty minutes of intense flying, lots of bludger hits and lots of blocked shots Harry had three worn out chasers and one grinning former captain standing at his side. Ginny was smiling brilliantly, having scored on 7 of 8 shots on a professional player. She had been the best by far but Harry was pleased with Demelza's 5 goals and very surprised at Dennis Creavey's 5. He noticed Ginny watching him as he tried not to gloat too much about Dean being beaten out. The only position left was keeper and Harry was nervous. Ron had always been slightly erratic when it came to tryouts. Harry was wondering if his decision to bring in a professional player would make Ron nervous and play worse or if it would make him try harder. He didn't need to worry. Ron put on a clinic in the air. Out of the 5 tryouts he was the only one to save all of the shots from Demelza and Dennis, while Ginny got two past him, which she found hysterical and was laughing about it on the ground.

Harry had dismissed all of the applicants with a thank you and the spectators. They left Oliver to sign autographs and headed to the team locker room.

"Right so…Introductions, well, you all know who I am….I'm Harry, let me know if you need anything. I have practice schedules for this month ready to pass out but first lets all get to know one another. He sat down on a bench and gestured to Ron who was sitting beside him. He stood up.

"Uhm, you know me too, if you know him, you probably know me." The whole team laughed and nodded their heads.

"I don't think I know you." Ginny said from her bench on his other side.

Ron glowered at her mocking smile and Harry laughed along with the rest of the team.

"Well, I am Ron Weasley, older, smarter, better looking, and better flying brother of that git." He said jerking his head towards Ginny as he sat and she stood.

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Sure you are… I'm Ginny Potter…I mean Weasley." She said hurriedly her face blushing.

Harry blushed too but was laughing uproariously with his other team mates. This had to be the best team introduction session ever.

"Sorry, guess I have been writing it on my parchment for too long." She muttered before sitting down.

Demelza nodded beside her as did the little second year.

"Don't worry Ginny, we understand. I think every girl in seventh year and below has coveted your boyfriend at some point in the last few years."

At this Harry turned blood red and hid his face in his hands. He should have just made them wear name tags for a few weeks. Ron was chuckling beside him so much he was shaking Harry's bench.

"Anyways I am Demelza, but just call me D."

Harry nodded as Dennis stood up looking very nervous.

"Hey, uhm I am Dennis Creavey. Call me Dennis I guess."

He sat down quickly and very red in the face. Harry nodded encouragingly as the little girl next to him stood up. You almost couldn't tell she was standing she was so small. It was hard to believe that she was such a pistol with a beaters bat. She looked like a little fairy. Her chocolate brown hair cascaded in waves down her sides and her eyes were very blue. She was even more nervous than Dennis.

"I am Marine." She said with a shaky voice and sat down immediately.

Harry couldn't help but smile at her. Jack stood up next with a huge grin on his face.

"I am Jack, you all know me though. That is my baby sister, if you call her Marine she won't answer though so you might want to go with Rina. She has been training with me since she was 8. I think she might be better than me." He said disgruntled but beaming with pride.

Everyone laughed again as Harry stood back up.

"I think she is mate." He joked. "Ok well, now that we are done with that, which by the way D a little too much info there." The whole team was laughing at his very red face. "I have schedules for you and…." He whipped his wand and the lockers all opened around them showing the brand new game robes and practice robes emblazoned with each players surname and their player number.

"Meeting adjourned." He said and everyone went to their lockers to check out their robes.

Harry went straight to Ginny's and laid his head on her shoulder to look over it at her robes.

"Sorry Love but until its official yours has to say Weasley." He joked.

She turned around and punched him playfully in the arm but kissed him after he caught her wrist.

"Hey I said I wanted your name too. Do I get one, it's not fair to keep all of the captains kisses" D said indignate.

Harry looked at her mouth agape and Ginny laughed.

"You can have one when you have to deal with all the other Harryisms too." She joked with her friend while Harry spluttered wordlessly beside her.

The team left their locker room laughing as a group and feeling very excited about their chances this year.


	16. Chapter 16: The Chosen One

Chapter sixteen

The Chosen One.

Sitting on the floor of Andromeda's rooms the day of Halloween, Harry was playing with Teddy. It was a Friday night and there was a professor's meeting and dinner. Ginny was with her friends, Ron and Hermione were off doing something Harry didn't even want to think about. Harry never realized how fast baby wizards were able to learn. Watching him was like watching a rushing river, it changed with every second. At the moment Teddy was sitting between Harry's knees trying to chew on a quaffle. Harry was trying to make sure he was an avid fan from the get go. The ball rolled away and he started to whine. Smiling at the baby he stood up to walk over to it. The baby was getting so big. His blonde hair was usually hanging in loose curls about even with his eyes which were most often a light blue. His metamorphosing had calmed down a lot in the last few weeks as his own personality took hold. He now only changed hair colors when he was either really upset or really excited. His eyes changed when he was intently watching someone, usually to their color. Sometimes he would get upset and cry inconsolably for a few minutes and when his eyes would open they would be the vivid green of Harry's. Everyone took this to mean he was asking for his godfather. He was now sitting on his own and jabbering pretty much at anything. He was normally a pretty happy baby.

Today was no different. Which is why Harry was a little confused at why he had started to cry when the ball rolled too far away. Usually something else would just catch his attention instead. Harry was leaning down to get the quaffle when he heard a small shuffle and turned thinking Teddy had fallen over. To his surprise the baby was kneeling on all fours and rocking back and forth yelling at the dark red ball, as if with his encouragement it would come closer. Harry was intrigued by his actions so he sat down to the side of the object that had so fascinated the little boy. Teddy looked at Harry, then the ball.

"GBLGBLGLGJ AGHAGHAGH." He said insistently. Harry shook his head.

"Come get it. You think you are big. Trying to crawl at seven months, come on." He said with a smile and holding his hands out. Teddy poked out his lip and looked back at the ball.

"Agggggghhhh BLBLBLBLBL" he yelled. Harry laughed and watched his godson closely just incase he started to fall. Andromeda and Molly had both said that he wouldn't crawl until he was around 9 months old but Teddy was lifting his knee very carefully and trying to move his hands. He fell onto his tummy and cried out. It broke Harry's heart but somehow he stayed where he was speaking excitedly in encouragement.

"Get back up. Come on you, you are going to be a chaser huh?" Teddy got back up on his knees and rocked once more quickly lifting his knees and then much to Harry's elation and surprise, he went. Straight for the quaffle. Harry cheered and picked him up when he got there throwing him into the air. "That's my little man! You did it your daddy is probably saying that his son is a genius." He assured him nuzzling his fat baby neck. But Teddy did not appreciate this kind of praise and squealed to be let down. Laughing at the small boy Harry sat him down in front of his prized ball. To which Teddy clapped his hands and smiled.

Once on the floor it took Teddy no time to realize Harry's inexperience with mobile children. He took off faster than Harry could catch a snitch. In fact Harry couldn't catch him. He was a good deal slower without his firebolt. The baby crawled behind sofas and under tables, he uprooted bookshelves and magical tools. Harry only just caught the heavy cauldron right before it squished his godson. Parchment flew and ink splattered.

Two hours later and Andromeda, McGonagall, and Ginny found a thoroughly defeated Harry and a victorious baby Teddy. Both were laid out on the sitting room floor, Harry on his back and Teddy sprawled across Harry's chest. Both were also sound asleep amidst what appeared to be the site of a hurricane. Ginny and McGonagall stared around the room in horror. What possibly could Harry have done with a 7 month old to cause this much damage?

"Dromeda?" The headmistress croaked. Andromeda looked fondly at her grandson and his beloved godfather.

"Hmmm?" she said softly.

"I know you are tempted but the wizarding world at large would be marginally unhappy if I let you kill the chosen one." She half joked. Ginny giggled and Andromeda smiled as she knelt beside the two boys.

"I am definitely not going to hurt Harry." She smirked as she tapped his shoulder to wake him up. "Harry, get up Mr. you have some showing off to do." She said softly as he stirred which caused Teddy to awake. As soon as he had lifted his head up he perched himself up on his hands and Harry tilted his head off the floor to look the grinning baby in the eyes.

"Huh ugh. No Sir. You are done." He said sternly. Teddy didn't agree though and let out a peel of delicious giggles and took off in a fast crawl off of Harry's chest, narrowly dodging as Harry tried to grab his chubby ankle. Harry let his head fall back to the floor with a thud. "Guess what?" he said morosely with his eyes closed. Teddy let out another wave of laughter in response. Everyone else just watched him with interest. "Teddy learned to crawl tonight." He finished as his quidditch and god father senses kicked into high gear and he reached out his arm and caught a vase before it hit the munchkin scampering beneath. The three women laughed as Ginny helped him to his feet.

"Harry, is he faster than you?" McGonagall teased, but Harry nodded fervently.

"It doesn't help that I feel bad every time I catch him and he cries. I think he purposely makes his hair and eyes look like Tonks to make me feel bad while he whines. Dromeda laughed happily as Harry leaned down and grabbed up the baby before he could get away. "You are a little mess monster, little man." Harry said, making his judgment entirely weightless as he had sealed it by kissing the baby on his nose. Teddy leaned back and smiled his most winning smile, and allowed his eyes to turn emerald green. They appeared to be flashing with emerald fire. He put a chubby hand on each of Harry's cheeks, he pulled in a big breath as if he was getting ready to give the longest speech he ever had.

"UNC!" he yelled happily and clapped his hands. The four adults looked at each other quizzikly and then back at the baby. Teddy looked less than pleased with this response. He tried again,

"UNC. UNCA UNC." He hollered excitedly at Harry's stunned face.

"He, did he just, did he just say my name? Was I his first word?" Harry stuttered. The baby continued to clap and smile at them all squealing UNC merrily in the background. Ginny nodded and kissed the baby's head. Andromeda smiled brilliantly.

"Well, we've lost him completely now Ginny. He thinks his name is Unca. So Ginny, how do you think he will react when his first son says Dada?"

With that one phrase Teddy looked Harry straight in the face with a bemused expression, if an infant ever wore one,

"Daddaaa?" he said softly

They all laughed at the stunned look on Harry's face.

"He just called me dad, what am I supposed to say?" Harry asked looking at his godson with a mixture of love, heartbreak, and confusion plastered on his stunned face.

"What do you mean what are you supposed to say, you kiss him and praise him for saying another word Harry." Andromeda answered patiently.

"But...But...Remus, I am not his dad. Remus is. I mean." he stuttered.

"DDDDDaaaaaddddaa!" Teddy said more confidently.

Andromeda looked at Harry with tears in her eyes and motioned for him to sit on the very messy sofa.

"I am going to leave this lesson to you Andy. I hope you have a good evening, and you two, if you run into trouble getting back to your house just send for me and I will vouch for you." McGonagal said before walking out through the portal.

Harry sat down, still holding a squirming Teddy and Ginny sat beside him. Andromeda lowered herself to the chair opposite him and reached for the baby. Teddy clung to Harry's shirt and popped his thumb into his mouth before throwing himself back againt his godfather's chest to stay. She smiled at the precotious little one that reminded her so much of her daughter.

"Harry, you are the only thing he will ever know as a daddy. You already do everything with him that his daddy should have been able to do. We can and will teach him the difference between you and Remus, when he is old enough to understand, but right now, you are what he thinks a daddy is. How often does he hear you call Arthur dad? How often does he hear Ginny and Ron say the same thing? Or that he refer to Remus as your daddy when we talk to him. Seriously Harry, Ronald teases you all of the time calling you daddy, and you roll your eyes because you know he is making a joke. But Teddy is only a baby, he only knows how he feels and what words to relate with it. He tried uncle Harry, but then he heard Dad and for him it clicked. You are going to be that role in his life right?"

Harry looked down at the baby and shrugged, not knowing what to say, he didn't know if he was acting like a father or not, he had never had one that he rememberred. If he thought about the memories he had seen, and stories he had heard told, then yes he did do somethings he had seen or heard of his father doing. But he didn't know how to be a father, let alone a daddy to a little helpless baby. Was that what he was doing.

"I don't know how to do that. I am afraid Remus will resent me if I try to take his role. What if I do it and I mess it up, I don't know what a daddy does." he said honestly.

Ginny leaned against him and started to rub little Teddy's hair, which had turned back to blonde ringlets. Andromeda smiled at him.

"Harry James Potter, you are everybit of a Daddy. You may not remember your dad, but he lives in you and he was an amazing father, just like you are to Teddy. It is so natural you don't even realize you are doing it. And my son in law would want Teddy to have parents, real parents that live on this earth with him. Just as my daughter would." she said nodding to Ginny.

"Dora would have been delighted to see you act as a mother to her son, they would want him to grow up normal and happy. Didn't we just decide that when you both leave in June that Teddy was going with you? That he will spend the weeks with you and the weekends with me? If he is living with you permanantly ad you have more children how will it make him feel if they can call you mum and dad and he can't, if you are going to raise him, just as you are going to raise your own, then it has to be the same. We can try to get him to call you uncle, but if he refuses I think you should just let him call you daddy, and mummy, that is, if you intend to have him stay with you like we discussed. If you would rather him stay with me and we do the arrangement like we have with Molly, we can do that too. YOu are going to be really young to start out a marriage with a new baby." she finished.

Ginny smiled and spoke up for the first time. Before speaking she took the now sleeping baby from Harry's arms and layed him against her shoulder to carry him to his cot.

"I think, if it means that much to you Harry, that we can try to get him to call you uncle, but, if my the time we move into a home with him, he is still calling you daddy, we should let it go. We love him like his is ours as it is, and I would be honored to be his mommy. We started dating with a man trying to kill you Harry I think we will be ok starting a family with a baby already in tow." she said before turning to walk to his little room.

Harry looked at his fiance bemused for a second as she walked away with the slumbering baby.

"well there you go I guess." he replied to a grinning Andromeda.

"Ok, well you mister chosen one are going to help me clean up this mess." she said laughing at the dismal expression on Harry's face.


	17. Chapter 17: Hogsmede

**Thank you for all the Reviews! **

**I love reading them.**

**And for the record, I like the Teddy moments too.**

**So you should know I struggled and struggled with where to make this happen and it popped into my head tonight and I ran with it.**

**Hope it works as well for you as it did for me.**

**I am not the owner of Harry Potter, though this train of though is all mine.**

Chapter 17

Hogsmede

The day was crisp with a light wind as Harry zipped up Teddy's little blue jacket. Today he and Ginny were taking him on his first ever trip to hogsmede. November had come in quite calm, it wasn't as cold as usual, especially for the second week of the month. Teddy was looking around the courtyard with mild intrest. Content to be sitting in Ginny's arms.

Harry took her free hand after he finished and walked beside her on the way to the town. This was the first time he had been to hogmede with only Ginny, infact the last time he attended the trip with a girl it had been disasterous. He shook his head clear of the memory as he looked at the final leaves falling from the ancient trees along the path.

"Do you have anything specific in mind for the trip today?" Harry asked as they came upon the first signs of habitation.

"Well I definately have something in mind but nothing we can do with little Mr. man around. Isn't that right baby?" Ginny said with a rotten grin on her face.

Teddy smiled brilliantly at being addressed directly.

"Daaaadddddaaaahhh, daaaadddddaaaaah. MGkdffjfjgln kjdfhaohf. Baaaahhhhll!" he gibbered excitedly.

Harry shook his head.

"Uncle Harry." he recited back.

"Mumumu!" Teddy replied.

Ginny laughed jubiously while Harry continued to look at the baby in mock dissapointment. Teddy, had completely given up on the uncle track of things and stuck to calling Harry Dada, if that wasn't enough, he had also picked up mama from hearing Ginny talk to molly. Ginny was perfectly happy with this turn of events, and though Harry tried mercilessly to get him to say uncle, he couldn't deny the stupid little flutter he felt everytime he heard the little boy say dada. He had recently picked up several other words as well, such as Gamma (grandma, andromeda) Nana (molly) pop (arthur) and much to Harry and Ginny's amusement, Won Won (Ron). Everytime Ron heard this his ears turned a fun scarlet color and Hermione just snickered.

Today Ron and Hermione were off on their own, Hermione had vollunteered to show a few third years around the town and had drug Ron along for the ride. He went willingly, though huffing and puffing the whole way. That left Harry on his own with his new trio. He smiled as Teddy leaned forward out of Ginny's arms and towards his.

"Daaah," he yelled.

Harry took him willingly and kissed his blonde curls.

"You are rotten already." he said lovingly.

"Daddddaaah" Teddy squeeled happily.

Harry laughed and took Ginny's hand again as they continued into the villiage.

They spent the day mostly looking in shops and playing in the Children's store. Harry had great fun, he had never ventured into this shop before and had a blast playing with the real flying dragons and dancing hipogriffs. He did buy Teddy an infant quidditch set. The snitch even flew around at floor level and very slowly. The bludgers vibrated and rolled around, and if you hit one with the squishy beaters bat, the bat giggled like mad. He wondered why they had never went in and looked around before Teddy came along, he was sure him and Ron would have enjoyed themselves. They looked around some clothing stores and Harry left with is money bag considerably lighter. And with both Ginny and Teddy's wardrobes considerably fuller. They stopped into the three broomsticks, and picked up a few potions refil kits.

They were on their way to their last stop of the day. Harry wanted to show Teddy the Shreiking Shack. He knew the little boy wouldn't understand, but it felt important for some reason. As they walked up Harry's mouth dropped to his chest. Where the once decrepit, scary, moldy old house stood, was now a quaint two story, stone cottage. It was made of slate stone and had light green shutters. You could just see the wooden privacy fence that enclosed the back yard and there was a stoned path that led to the front door. In the front yard stood a Sapling dogwood tree and a for sale, reduced, sign.

"Where did it go?" Harry asked, looking at the new house, astonished.

Ginny shruggged her shoulders.

"Harry it is gorgeous, I want to see inside." she insisted.

"I don't know how to get in." he replied honestly.

Apparently Ginny knew something about wizard real estate agents though. She walked up to the white and purple sign and tapped it twice.

"Meghan Moneywhether, Magical Homes Real Estate how can I assist you?" sounded through the sign.

Harry looked at it curiosly for a second before carrying Teddy down the walkway to look around the outside of the house. He couldn't understand what had happened to it. Why was it gone? He was walking around the back of the house along the outside of the fence when he saw a huge old tree that had initials carved unmistakeably into it. It looked as if it had been used as a natebook. He smiled as he read.

Mischief Managed

J.P

S.B

R.L

P.P

(ha ha your initials says pee pee)

Harry laughed outloud at the coments. There were more to follow, all scatched deep into the wood.

Prongsie Loves Lily Flower Paddy Wack has fleas

(so we have heard) - Liar you know I got rid of those

He walked around the tree, letting his fingeres feel deep into the grooves of the letters. He placed Teddy's fingers to the letters R.L.

"That's your daddy." he said softly, nuzzling the little boys neck.

"Daaaddddeeee" Teddy parrotted back and gave Harry a sloppy open mouthed kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for the drool Little Man." Harry said with a chuckle while trying to wipe his face on the shoulder of his robes.

"HARRY! You have to see this!" he heard Ginny yell from the front of the little cottage.

"Mumum." Teddy said happily, as Harry ambled his way back to the front yard.

When he got there he noticed the open front door and that there was no one to be seen. Assuming they were inside the house, he walked inside.

The interior was beautiful, it was very cosy, but not small by any means. The walls inside the living area and kitchen seemed to be the exposed stone, and there were hardwood cherry floors and cabinets. He wandered around looking at the little office area and the small bath that were downstairs. He peeked through the french doors that led out to the patio and into the fenced yard, where a nice sized pool had been built. This house was bright and airy, it was nothing like the house that stood here before it.

"Harry, come upstairs!" Ginny called.

Harry walked over to the gleaming staircase and readjusted Teddy before heading up, trying not to remember the last time he climbed stairs in this house.

He looked at the hall around him. The upstairs had been drywalled and was painted nicely, it was very fresh, there appeared to be three bedrooms. There were two rooms to his right that he peeked into, they were nice sized not large, but bigger than his room at the Privet Drive, they shared a bathroom between them.

He enterred the room across the hall, and found Ginny smiling looking into what he assumed was a closet.

The room was very large, it was unmistakeably the master suite. Harry walked through and looked into the bathroom inside. It was actually about the size of his room back at the Dursley's. It had a seperate shower and jacuzzi tub. He smiled as he flet two small arms wrap around his waist from behind.

"I want it." she said softly into his ear.

"It is so perfect." she finished with a kiss to his cheek.

"You want to buy and live in the shrieking shack?" he said in disbelief.

"Oh Harry!" she said in exasperation.

"This isn't the shrieking shack. Besides, it isn't like that was even haunted it was all your father and his crazy friends." she said nibbling on his ear.

"I would be happy to let you look at the papers, but I am afraid that even reduced, this house is probabally a little overpriced, especially for school students, and first time buyers." Harry heard from the room behind him.

He stiffened his shoulders, Harry did not like to be told what he could and couldn't do, he never had, and this woman didn't even know him. How dare she assume he couldn't buy his fiance something she wanted. Ginny it seemed though, had completely ignored the woman's comment.

"Gin, are you sure this is what you want?" he said seriously.

"I think it would be nice to raise Teddy in a house that is in the exact spot where his father spent so many nights, I think it would be wonderful for you to walk the same yard as your father and godfather. I want our children to be part of that. I love this house Harry. I mean we can apparate or floo to Mum and Dad's and it will make Dromeda getting Teddy on weekends a breeze. I really, really love it." she said, practically begging.

Harry shrugged and turned around to face her, and for the first time to look at the sales associate in the room beyond.

"You don't need to worry about money ma'am, I can take care of this. If you will contact Gringotts and speak to the account manager handling the vault for Harry James Potter, they will handle the appropriate transaction." he said coldly finally stepping into full view.

The dark haired woman paled considerably.

"Mr...Mr. Potter, I didn't realize." she stammered

Harry held up his hand and smiled politely.

"Look it isn't a big deal. My fiance wants this house and my godson seems to be very comfortable here." he said looking down at the sleepy baby who had began to suck his thumb and close his eyes." If you will get the papers I would like to go ahead and sign them and the transfer documents too, thank you. We have to be getting back to hogwarts before we are late." he said briskly.

She nodded and rushed down the steps to get the appropriate documents.

"You just bought me a house/" Ginny said in awe, with a huge smile on her face.

Harry shook his head.

"Nope, I just bought us a house." he said with a smirk before pulling her over with his one free hand and kissing her softly.

It was the first of many that would take place in that room. But it was one that neither of them would ever forget.


	18. Chapter 18: Teddy's Sleepover

**I am so sorry it has taken so long to update this...**

**Please forgive me, I got rather caught up in the J and L story and **

**at this point I am writing as I am posting, I have run out of my pre-written chapters**

**so everyonce in a while writer's block pops up.**

**and my fic fic stuff was locked up for a couple of days...**

**Just in case I haven't told you all, my writing program is down, so I am typing directly into the website which means I have no editing software.**

**I am trying to catch all the mistakes but if I don't sorry...Between writing, a six year old, a husband, work, and the pangs of pregnancy looking **

**for editing errors kinda falls to the end of the list. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. Better late than never huh.**

Chapter 18

Teddy's Sleepover

When December blew into Hogwarts it more than made up for the mild novermber. The castle was icy cold and everyone could be found with extra layers or huddling together with certain someones. Snow was falling in torrents and causing knee high drifts along the grounds.

One particuarly cold saturday late afternoon found Ginny lounging in Harry's arms as he read through his scroll on the deadliest poisons and their antidotes. Ginny was skimming through her binder of wedding plans, periodically asking his opinion on a color or some specific flower. With each query though he would answer immediately, Harry would roll his eyes and give which ever answer that he thought she wanted. It really mattered very little to him how they got married or what they were wearing, as long as she was happy, and said I do, that was what mattered to him.

They had been sitting this way for quite sometime when the portrait hole opened to reveal Andromeda standing with a red faced Teddy. Ginny smiled as she stood up and took the baby from his grandma's arms. One look at Andromeda and you could see the exaustion written all over her face. Harry's smile faultered slightly as he took in her messed up hair and the bluish black circles under her eyes.

"Hey professor, anything we can do for you?" Harry asked warily as he looked over to see Ginny kissing Teddy's head.

"Harry, Ginny, I hate to ask you this but can you please watch him for me? I should explain, he is teething and I haven't slept since thursday night. He hasn't slept for more than an hour at a time. I know he isn't the best company right now but I need a few hours sleep if I am going to take care of him through the night." she said with a slight sence of pleading to her voice.

Ginnny nodded her head fervently as the baby snuggled his face into her chest and Harry smiled.

"You know we are always happy to take him. Is there anything we should know about a teething Teddy?" he asked.

She smiled in thanks and lowered the nappy sack she had brought along with her, knowing that Harry would never turn down an oportunity to play with his Godson.

"Well, he is whiney, and is periodically running a fever. I haven't figured out how to calm him when he get going I jsut hold him and rock, it doesn't work but there isn't much else to do." she responded before walking over and kissing the baby's cheek and turning back through the entrance.

Ginny returned to her seat beside Harry and placed the baby into his waiting lap.

"hey little man." he said affectionately before kissing the baby's fevered cheek.

Teddy sighed softly and laid his head back against his godfather's chest and started to close his swollen sleepy eyes.

"Daaah." he said softly as he drifted off immediately.

Harry was so relieved that he hadn't started being fussy like Andromeda had warned that he didn't even try to correct the miserable baby.

"Look Gin, I must have magical powers." he said we a cocky smile.

She laughed at his attempt a quiet sarcasm and leaned in to kiss him gently before turning back to her wedding lists.

"So, who do you think should be in yellow, Hermione or Luna?"

In response Harry rolled his eyes and picked his essay back up, one handed, and continued to proof read it.

Around eleven that same night Harry was sitting on his bed watching a very awake Teddy. He had been so good all evening that he had sent Andromeda a message telling her that he and the guys were going to keep the baby overnight, she looked so worn out he was sure she needed a break. She had agreed, quite enthusiastically and sent a house elf up with some supplies for the baby.

That was hours ago and Teddy was steadily starting to get fussier. At this point nothing he or any of the other guys did made any difference to him. He would play with something for a moment and then was was over it and the whines would ensue.

Seamus and Dean looked as if they were getting a little irritated with him, Ron was diffinately looking frustrated but he adored the baby so he was still trying his hardest to make him smile, and Neville was fine with it. He had unending patience it seemed. As the hour progressed Teddy quickly became irate. Harry sent Ron to Hermione to beg for help.

It only took a few minutes before he ushered Harry into the newly muffliatoed heads office. Harry saw at once that Hermione had fixed it up just for their "sleepover". She had conjured two double beds and a little cot for Teddy, as well as some toys and other supplies, like exploding snap cards, and chess peices, just in case they were in for a long night.

Ron hung in with Harry until about 2 am, but after 3 hours of inscesant crying he couldn't take anymore.

"Man, Voldemort was one thing but this teething buisness, is just too much. Sorry mate." he said before heading through the portrait hole leaving Harry alone holding the squalling infant.

About a half an hour later and Harry's patience was being truely tested, it was taking everything he had to not call Ginny for help, he knew she would come, but he also knew she was asleep and he didn't want to wake her, so he hung with it.

He was holding Teddy with his back to his belly and walking from one end of the room to the other trying his hardest to sing to him. He had never snag to anyone before so it was a little annerving to be singing out loud. The baby only whimpered if he was singing or talking softly to him otherwise he would scream. Harry was pretty sure he was losing his voice, but he persisted.

Holding the baby close he sang the lulliby he remembered from the memory the Sirius had given him into his little ear. He was so intent on trying to get Teddy calm that he didn't notice as Ginny stuck up behind him, until she wrapped her arms around his waist. He turned quickly, startled, and smiled when he saw her.

"What are you doing up? I didn't want to wake you." he said holding out his arms as she took Teddy from them.

And to his immense surprise, Teddy went, willingly, he laid his little cheek on her shoulder and whimpered softly.

"mumumum" he said slobbery as she ran her finger over his red little cheek.

"C'mon, let me help. I flooed mum and she gave me some advice." she said nodding her head to the opening behind her. Harry willingly followed her out of the Gryffindor common room and to the prefects bath, where she waited for Harry to give the password.

They walked into the massive room and Harry waited for Ginny to give him orders.

"Fill the tub, warm water not hot, not a whole lot of bubbles though, we don't want to lose the baby. And then, in your boxers if you please." she said firmly.

Harry was so relieved that Teddy wasn't crying that he completed her orders without question while Ginny stripped Teddy of his clothes. Harry stood there looking at her until she laughed.

"Well get in." she said in exasperation.

He looked at her quizzically before climbing into the luke warm water. She held the baby out to him and he raised his eyebrows.

"No, he doesn't have a diaper on he might piss on me." he said defiantly as a peal of laughter escaped through Ginny's lips.

"Harry take the baby, we need to drop his fever." she said seriously.

Harry reluctantly took the baby as Ginny lowered herself to sit on the side of the tub with her legs dangling in. Harry waded over to stand between them as he lowered Teddy into the water.

The baby gurgled a little between whimpers and smacked at the water before Ginny pried his mouth open with her fingers. Teddy, needless to say, did not like this. She shook her head as he squealed in anger and flailed about.

"You know he is hard to hold onto normally Gin, but wet he is slippery, quit making him squirm." Harry said qhile trying to hold on to the slick infant.

Ginny laughed softly before taking out her wand and pointing it into Teddy's mouth and muttering a spell.

The baby immediately stopped crying when she took her fingers from his mouth.

"What did you do to him." Harry asked, frightend. Ginny rolled her eyes at her fiance.

"Well obviously nothing to hurt him. I swear, you are so dense. I used a pain spell and numbed his mouth. He won't feel anything for a day or so. Most pain spells are too strong for babies but mum altered this one for us when we were little. She told me how to do it. Look how calm he is." she said guesturing to the baby.

Teddy was yawning hugely and laid his head against Harry's shoulder, his eyes were starting to droop. Harry held him out for Ginny to take so she could redress him before he fell asleep. And so he could get out of the chilly bath.

It seemed like seconds after closing his eyes that he was being awoken by Molly the next morning. He opened his eyes as he felt Teddy sit up beside him in bed.

"Hey mum. You are early." he said as he handed her the now fully awake baby.

She smiled and nodded.

"Yes I though you could all use a Teddy break, and the minister is here to see you and Ron about putting in your applications for Auror training. Remember you are meeting him in McGonagal's office at 11? That is in 15 minutes Harry.


	19. Chapter 19: Life changing decisions

**So I hope y'all like this. This popped into my head and I loved the idea of it**

**and since it is my storyline, I put it in there.**

**Also though two updates in 24 hours would make up for the long wait last time.**

**Not my characters just my storyline.**

Chapter 19

Life changing decisions

Harry groggily walked to the head office to meet with Kingsley shortly after kissing Teddy goodbye. He couldn't remember ever being quite this tired. Except maybe after the second task in 4th year.

Who knew a such a little thing could make so much noise in such a short time. He was barely paying attention as he waited on the rotationg staircase and walked into the circular office.

He noticed that Ron and Hermione were already seated in squashy armchairs and that the minister was sitting opposite them, talking animatedly. They had all been expecting this meeting. After all the deadline for auror applications was tomorrow for fall term, everyone was expecting the three of them to submit their today. There was even speculation in the daily prophet and the quibbler. It was rare for the two to agree on the same story.

Harry walked forward, trying not to yawn, and sat down in the chair beside Ron. His best mate looked at him sympathetically.

"Sorry I am late." Harry said apolagetically.

Kingsley nodded his head in understanding and smiled at the trio he had come to respect and love.

"Well you three. I want to say that I am very glad that you chose to come finish off your last year. I think the year being normal kids was good for you. Even if you have been playing daddy." he directed at Harry, who grinned in response.

"We all know why we are here. I need your applications filled out if you plan on going into auror training in september. And i need to do your preliminary interviews. Who wants to go first?" he asked the three at large.

Hermione was the first to speak up.

"Uhm, minister." she said slightly timid.

He cut her off with a laugh.

"It is Kingsley, Hermione you have known me long enough to call me by my name, my title is circumstantial."

she nodded and continued.

"Well. I do not want to go into auror training. I think that aurors are great and that we definately need them, but I would really like to get a job in the ministry to help magical creatures or muggle borns. I know that Ron's dad works with muggle artifacts but as far as I have seen there isn't a department that works with muggleborns." she replied.

"What did you have in mind?" Kingsley asked, obviously interested.

"Well somewhere that could help parents of muggleborn students understand what their kids are learning, and the llife they are going to lead. And someone to tell the kids about being witches and wizards as soon as it is apparent. I think it would be alot less of a shock, and easier for them to acclimate in school if they were given some warning. I would really like to develop that department. If you could help me on going about getting approval for something like that." she finished.

If Kingsley was dissapointed, he didn't look it. In fact he looked thrilled with the idea, and told her so. They set up a meeting in June to discuss it and until then he was going to go about getting the offices set up and everything approved. It was a great suggestion to help propel him forward in the ministry he was trying to create and rebuild.

He turned to Ron next. Surprizing no one Ron immediately asked for the paperwork for the auror application. Kingsley obliged and handed him the forms to begin filling out, he also went ahead and handed Harry his.

"Ok boys, now once you are finished." he started but stopped at Harry's intrusion.

"Er, Kingsley." he interjected.

"Problem Harry?" he responded.

"Well no, I mean yes, I mean...Well there isn't a problem really it is just. I do not want to go into auror training." he said, he was so quiet about it though he sounded almost ashamed.

After all being an auror had been his goal career since 4th year. It had taken ahold of him and never let go. But now, he wasn't sure if he had changed, or if it was because he wasn't sharing a soul with a man so set on violence, he didn't have the desire to fight. He wanted to help build a safer, stronger wizarding world but he wanted to do it differently. He wanted to start by training others to be different.

However, at his pronouncement, all three other occupants looked stunned. Ron had actually dropped his own papers.

"Harry I though it was your ambition to be an auror, it is all I have ever heard you say you wanted to do." Kingsley replied, somewhat bemused.

"Well, it was, until recently. Well really until I started spending time with Teddy. Look I think being an auror is awesome, I think they are the bravest men and women in existence. But I really want to make sure that we are stopping people like Tom Riddle before they develop."

The three sets of eyes that were boring into him all nodded for him to continue.

"Actually my plan would go hand in hand with Hermione's, kind of. I want to open a school. Not like hogwarts though. A school for young magical kids, ages 5 till 10. As soon as they show magical ability, I want to teach them basics. You know like a muggle school does. Reading, writing, math, the general stuff. I was miserable in school always getting in trouble for magic I couldn't control. And I was so different from everyone else. I know you didn't have a lot of friends in muggle school Hermione, but it would have been different if you were already with kids like you. Accidental magic wouldn't be a big deal, but a teaching point. On how to control your temper and how to keep from having magical outbursts."

Hermione looked shocked but excited at what Harry was saying, Kingsly just looked flabbergasted, and Ron looked floored. Harry continued.

"Look, even pure wizard kids are over sheltered, half of them don't meet other wizard kids until they get to Hogwarts that can't be healthy. I think it would help us develop kids that had self esteem and control. You know Tom never would have turned out the way he was if he would have had someone when he was young that understood. The ministry keeps track of every kid that has magical ability from the first time they display it right? Well as soon as they show the ability, we contact them, wizard family or muggle. It gives us more time to help the adjustment. And it would be ran just like a muggle school. They come in the morning and go home in the afternoon, and it would be optional of course." he finished, shrugging his shoulders and looking a little bashful at his rant.

"Harry, that is a big idea, that could take a couple years to achieve but I think it is a great idea. I can't believe no one has thought of it before." Kingsley said through his shock.

"I think we need to set up a couple of meetings at the ministry this summer, some with both you and Hermione. You three kids have blown me away today. All of you. Ron it is no small ambition to be an auror. I am happy to see you follow in my footsteps. I think you will be great at it and you will have a great career. Harry, Hermione, you two might just be out to turn the wizarding world on its head." he said as he stood up and held out his hand.

All three of them smiled in response. It wasn't long after that Harry and Hermione excused theirselves and left Ron to do his preparations.


	20. Chapter 20: Christmas Break

**Sometimes when I start writing on a story I get fired up and keep writing.**

**I don't like to wait to post so here you go.**

**3rd chapter in 24 hours. **

**Not my characters just my storyline.**

Chapter 20

Christmas Break

"Harry, this is deffinately not my sock." Ron said tossing the snitch embellished sock Harry's way.

"Whatever, you have qudditch socks too." Harry said defensively.

"Yeah, but you have smaller feet than me. Are you sure we are the same age, midget. Man I hope for Ginny's sake the old tales aren't true you know small hands small feet. You know the rest." he chided.

"No I am pretty sure that it is based on the strength of your wand. And seeing as I am the rightful owner of the wand of destiny, the most powerful wand in the world. The wand of legend... I think she will get along just fine." Harry retorted, making Ron's face turn pink.

"Whatever prat, just pack your socks. Are you staying at the burrow all holiday? Or are you staying at the new place?"

Harry shrugged non comitedly.

"I am planning on staying at the burrow most of the time, I mean we don't exactly have furniture in the house."

"You know mum and dad aren't going to let you stay alone at the house with Gin right?" Ron replied while still stuffing clothes into his trunk.

"Just because they don't trust you, Cassanova, doesn't mean they don't trust me. You were just stupid and got caught. Dumb arse." Harry said with a roll of his eyes.

"Who in the bloody hell is Cassanova? That's not fair, we weren't intending for things to take er...that much time." Ron spluttered.

"Sure, if that's the way you want to remember it." he replied sarcastically.

They continued patronising each other until they heard their door open.

"you two know we are leaving in twenty minutes right?" Hermione said looking at the state of their room in disapproval.

"Yeah, that's why we are packing." Ron said with an aire of indignance.

The fact that somethings never changed made Harry smile. If he closed his eyes he could picture them 11 years old arguing over midnight duels again. The sensation of arms around his waist made him open his eyes and turn his head to recieve a kiss.

"Hey handsom, hows the packing comming?" Ginny asked happily, after bestowing the kiss.

"It would be better if your brother wasn't inquiring about the size of my...erm...wand..." Harry said feeling his own blush creep up his neck as he watched Ron's face turn decidedly purple.

"Hey you are the one with little feet." Ron mumbled.

The girls laughed uproriously but it was Hermione who answered.

"I dunno Ron, I heard it was based on the power in your actual wand, the more powerful it is than the more...well...it is" she joked.

Ron looked at her open mouthed while Ginny laughed at the look on Harry's face.

"Uhm, Mione, while I appreciate your confindence, which I might say, is not unfounded. Could you refrain from commenting on...uhm the power of my wand and all that." he said, blushing fervently, while Ron nodded in agreement.

"Well Harry, it is common knowledge that you are the owner of the elder wand." she replied with a roll of her eyes.

Both boys covered their ears and started to hum the school song loudly before either girl could elaborate more on the discussion.

oOoOoOoOoO

It seemed like no time later that they were all standing in the kitchen of the burrow being plastered with affection by Molly. She was happy to have her kids back but a little sad because she was going to be missing Teddy.

He was going to be spending the holidays with Andromeda, though they would be over on christmas day for presents and dinner. Even Harry who was still sleep deprived from his latest sleepover was anxious about not seeing the baby.

They all carried their things to their rooms before Hermione apparated off to her parents house with Ron. They would be spending the first few nights there and the next week at the burrow, then they would finish off the holiday skiing in France with the Grangers.

Harry was sitting at the table across from George playing exploding snap when Molly and Ginny came through with Arthur.

"Well, we wanted to wait to tell you when you were all at home, we had to tell Ron and Hermione before they left, but, Bill and Fleur are having a baby!"

"What no way! When is the baby due!" Ginny squealed happily.

"Well she is due at the beginning of June, so a month before the wedding." Molly replied happily.

"When did you guys find out?" Harry asked while trying to mentally add up the math.

"Oh around Halloween I guess." Arthur replied with a shrug.

"You have known for that long and didn't tell anyone! What is that about." Ginny shrieked.

"Dang, knock it down an octave celestina! Missing an outer ear here, makes sounds seem alot louder. And they told all of us...Just not you." George said holding his hands over his ears.

This spurred a conversation centered on babies and baby products and baby names and baby genders and anything you could think of that might have to do with babies.

"Bro, call me before you decide to tell anyone that Ginny is prego, I mean when mum finds out her only baby girl is pregnant, no one will escape her jubilance. And I will need to leave the country for a few weeks on that one" George muttered across the table while Harry was wiping the ashes of the cards to the floor.

"Only if you promise to take me with you."He replied to his soon to be brother in law.

Times like this is was hard to tell that there was a missing peice in George. But those who knew him well enough could always see it. Though since the war ended amd over the summer, Harry and George had definately gotten closer. He had even sent George ideas for childrens prank kits and tricks that he hoped to one day get to use with Teddy, if Ginny didn't catch him at it that is.

The two young men chatted animatedly about everything from quidditch to the wedding plans that were being discussed loudly in the kitchen. Harry was sure they were fishing for him to give them more of his own ideas, but he just didn't have any.

"Well I guess the cake flavor doesn't really matter. I mean who cares if Harry doesn't like chocolate, right." Ginny said with an exagerated sigh.

Harry rolled his eyes as George held back a laugh.

"Don't worry about it son." Arthur said as he clapped Harry on the back.

"I won't tell them that chocolate is an aphrodisiac, your honeymoon will be great." he practically yelled into the kitchen while winking at the two boys who were trying not to fall out of their chairs due to gails of laughter.

oOoOoOoOoO

That night Harry was sitting on his bed cross legged looking at his amazing fiance who was sitting at the foot of the same bed.

"I want to come with you. You can't set it up all on your own." she protested.

"Gin, I want it to be a surprise." Harry replied, she smiled at the whine in his voice.

"But I hate surprises! I want to help decorate my house." she said stubornly.

It took one look at her pursed lips and narrowed eyes and he knew she had won. He was such a pushover when it came to her.

It took her one look as his eyes softened and his lips curved into his adorable half a smirk, that she knew she had won, and she lept onto him. Peppering his face with kisses, and pinning him below her.

"You know you are telling mum, she is going to be mad you aren't going to be here tomorrow when you just got back today." he teased her.

"Oh well, she will get over it, besides once we get our bedroom furnished I promise you will be happy that I came along." she said waggling her eyebrows making the freckles along her forhead and nose jump.

Harry swallowed hard,

"Well then I guess we will do that shopping first thing in the morning. Or we could go right now, who needs sleep?" he said rougishly.

oOoOoOoOoO

By noon the next afternoon Harry was regretting bringing Ginny along. She had drug him into every furniture store in diagon alley, and was trying to talk him into going into muggle london. He was adamantly refusing.

"Nope, not going to happen Gin. We already bought and had delivered, our bedroom, teddy's bedroom a guest bedroom, though Merlin knows why we need one. The living room and the dining room set. We are going to the house and telling th edelivery people where to put it all. We will finish shopping after christmas. You still have wedding shopping tomorrow and other meetings about the wedding this week. Let's just go to the house and show them where to set stuff up." he said with an actual tone of finality.

She smiled brilliantly at him, it was rare that he got forcefull and it amused her when he did.

The apparated off to Hogsmede. Landing directly in front of their house.

They watched and directed as furniture was brought in and magically set up in front of their eyes. After about an hour everything was in and in the right place and they were left alone. For the first time in what seemed like forever.

Harry was sitting on the edge of the first bed that was ever actually his. After all the one at the Dursleys had been an old camp bed, and the one at hogwarts, well it had belonged to a lot of people he supposed. But this was his bed. No one else had ever owned it, or slept in it. I was never intended to be anyone elses. It was his. Well and Ginny's but really that only made it better. He thought with a smirk on his face.

Ginny seemed to appear out of thin air through the bedroom doorway. As if she had heard her name in his thoughts.

"Why do you have a rotten, I just got caught doing something wrong look on your face Mr. Potter?" she asked smiling her own wicked little smile.

As she stepped closer to him he wrapped his arms around her hips right under her rear and pulled her over on top of him as he fell back onto the overstuffed mattress. She toppled onto him in giggles.

"What are you doing!" she squealed as he started kissing her cheeks and what he could reach of her neck.

"Hey, you promised, but this turtle neck sweater is a pain in the arse." he mumbled as he tried with out avail to pull it off her.

"Winter clothes are difinately not as fun as the summer ones." he pouted.

She sat up straddling him and pulled the sweater over her head. Leaving her in a pair of black stretchy pants and a mint green stringy tank top.

"That is much better." he said as he placed his hands under her shirt on her lower back and side, before pulling her back down and resuming their kiss.


	21. Chapter 21: Alone At Last

**Not my characters just my storyline.**

Chapter 21

Alone at last

By the time Harry pulled away from her lips she was panting for air, but grinning none the less.

"Do you think we have to go home tonight?" she asked between breaths.

He smiled a crooked smile at her question.

"I don't think we are expected home until well after dinner. I told them I was taking you out for a late dinner, since we haven't had much time for actual dates since getting back together. I think mum was dissapointed that we wouldn't be home on our first day back. But they were fine with it." he replied before reclaiming her lips with his own.

She couldn't help but get caught up in his excitement at finally being alone, with no risk of interruption or getting caught. They werer of age in their house, in their bed. And no one was expecting them for some time. It was deffinately a first for both of them. She leaned up away from him but he pulled her back down, refusing to give up the kiss. She smiled against his lips as he took control and flipped their positions, leaving her laying on her back on the bed. Placing her hands under his long sleeved yellow shirt, she felt his stomach muscles clench beneath her fingers. She caught the hem of both the shirt and his undershirt in her thumbs and started to tug it upwards to get them off. She felt his breath hitch slightly beneath her lips and saw his eyes darken only slightly at the thought of being with out a shirt but he didn't stop her this time.

It felt like white hot iron was being rang along his skin in every place her fingers brushed as she took his shirts off him. There was only a moments hesitation on his part but his desire for her won over his desire to keep his scars hidden. Once she had successfully removed the clothing she pulled her lips from his and began to kiss his his shoulders and his chest. With every kiss he felt the hairs on his body stand on end. If the kisses weren't enough she was running her fingers across his lower back, his exposed hip bones and using her other hand to unbotton and unzipper his trousers.

He felt the restraint of the waistband let go as she succeeded in her task. Sitting up kneeling on his knees he grinned at her as he felt his jeans slide down his slender hips and fall to a rest at his knees. He leaned forward using his hands to brace himself off the bed and placed a kiss on her nose while he shook he cumbersom pants off and to the floor. Leaving himself kneeling before her in nothing but a pair of red boxer briefs. He could still feel her hands resting on his hips, her fingers tracing the lines of the final waistband.

"No ma'am, it is your turn." he said devilishly beginning to unbutton her corderoy slacks.

His fingers shook as he undid the 6 buttons and started to slide them down her legs. With every newly section of exposed skin he laid a kiss along her body, causing her to wimper in anticipation. Once she shook her feet free from the pants he threw them across the room and began kissing his way back the inside of her leg, stopping when he reached the line of her panties.

She took a deep breath when she felt him pause, laying his forhead against the lowest point of her abdomen. He was so close to her she could feel the heat from his breath seeping through the silky, flimsy material of her panties. His fingers were tracing the pattern under the skinny straps holding them to her hips. She knew why he had paused. He had reached an uncrossed boundary. This was somewhere they had yet to venture. His breath was saturating her, making her hot, sweat was beading up on her stomach, causing her tank top to cling to her. She leaned up and pulled it off, catching his eyes as he looked up at her.

"You are beautiful." he said, well more like choked.

He buried his mouth and nose back into her now bare stomach just above her panty line. But he continued to look at her eyes through his eyelashes. SHe couldn't resist running one of her hands through his raven dark, messed up hair. He shook under her touch as she let her hand fall down his neck onto his shoulder blade. He resumed his kissing this time heading back up, abandoning his uncrossed line for now. She leaned back against the bed as he ran his hands over her chest, fiddling with her bra.

"This has to go." he said seriously, slipping the straps down each of her arms and continued so slide the bra, still hooked down her body and eventually she felt it slide over her feet.

"You know it unhooks right?" she said with a giggle.

His face was only slightly pink as he nodded at her.

"Yes I am aware. But the veiw is so much better this way." He replied before running his hands over her bare breasts and nuzzling his face into them, kissing her softly as he ran he face over her. Taking in every possible moment. As his made his way back to her lips. His kiss sent shockwaves through her.

It felt like he had lit her very bones on fire, everywhere his fingers touched tingled beneeth her skin. It was so intense that she couldn't take it anymore and she tried to wiggle away but we held her firmly in place.

"Harry, I can't take it." she said as she felt his left index finger rub just inside the panty line at the inner crease of her thigh. It barely brushed the silky wet hair beneeth the thin layer of fabric.

He smiled at her insitence. He was ammused that he could drive her to such levels of desire. She moaned as he slid his hand down her body, he was quite proud of himself for his daring. She felt his breath suck in slighly and hiss out hot, and slow as she felt his fingers press gently to the center of her panties. Pressing against her most sensitive places. She writhed beneath him. Trying to encourage him to go farther.

It took a moment but slowly she felt the slip of the panties as he slid them to the side. He began to kiss her neck softly at the same moment she felt him touching her for the first time. She cried out slightly at the sensation. Causing him to pause, but leaving his fingers in place just inside her opening. He looked at her warily.

"Are you ok? It didn't hurt did it." he asked nervously.

She shook her head gasping slightly for breath.

"No, don't stop, please Harry, don't stop." she cried out.

Her hands were wrapped tightly in his hair. He resumed kissing her a few moments before slowly begninng to explore her. He reveled in the fact that she writhed beneath his hands. And her breath seemed to quicken with every touch.

Their kisses deepend in the followning moments and Harry allowed himsel to be carried away with her in the moment. He pulled his lips from hers and trailed his kisses and licks and nibbles down her body. He smiled at his own daring before taking each of the stringy straps of her panties in between his thums and forfingers and pulling them all the way to her ankles.

Taking a moment to revel in the sight before him, he leaned back on his kness and grinned almost arrogantly as he felt her kick the panties off her ankle even with his neck, they hit his back and slid down it before landing on the bed behind him.

Catching her eyes he stared into his whole world. He knew that there would never be anyone that mattered to him like she did. It didn't matter what happened anywhere else in the world as long as she was happy, as long as she was his.

He lowered his face and kissed the plaster of auburn curls that lay before him.

He looked up quickly and smiled at her bewildered expression.

"You really, really are so beautiful." he said before taking her most sensitive places into his mouth.

He kissed and rubbed and licked and anything else he could think to do to her. It only took a short while for Ginny to lose control completely. Harry had lost count of the ammount of times she said, cried out, and even screamed his name. He didn't know hearing it could make him feel so, so, excited. It spurred him farther into the moment. She was gripping his hair, and he felt her nails pierce his neck slightly before she was overrun with the shocking waves wracking her body. He continued to kiss her hips and inner thighs softly until she began to squirm. He laid his head to the side resting in on her upper thighs as she pulled herself into a semi sitting position with Harry's head cradled in her lap.

"Wow." was all she said.

He smirked at her reaction as he blushed slightly. She caught him slightly of guard by her sudden movement and rolled him to his back.

"I hope you didn't think we were done." she said throatily. As she began to kiss his fingers.

He smiled at her as she settled into a straddle over his hips. His smiled faultered when he felt her very naked body pressing against his very aroused member. Looking at her above him he wasn't sure he was going to be able to hold onto his own self control.

"Gin, we need to stop. Or we aren't going to." he said as she pushed her weight against his hips. She grabbed the waistband of his boxerbriefs and began to slide them down. He managed to stop her when they reached the top of his groin by gripping her wrists. She quit tugging and he let go.

"Gin, we wanted to wait." he said huskily.

She got past his guard and put one of her hands down the front of his pants. Caressing his length she grinned down at him, he was holding his breath and gripping the top of the mattress.

"I didn't realise you wanted to stop." she said innocently while sliding her hand farther down.

"No I don't, don't stop...I mean...no don't stop." he panted.

"Good." she said sliding farther down him and kissing his hip bones.

He seemed to regain some control and took her face in his hands.

"Gin, stop, we promised. We said. Never mind don't stop." he said as she pressed against him with a little more pressure.

She once again started to pull his boxers off and he grabbed the edge just as she saw the base of him, he pulled them into place and pulled her hand away. He kissed her fingertips softly.

"No, love we said we wanted to wait. You said you wanted your parents to be proud of our decision and you wanted to wait for the wedding night. I wanted to make sure that your dad respected us. We have to stop. We said we wanted to wait. I want to wait." he said still trying to breathe normally.

He frowned slightly as she pulled away from him and narrowed her eyes in irritation.

"Are you saying you don't want to make love to me?" she asked sckeptically.

He shook his head fervently.

"No, not at all. In fact I am saying that I want to make love to you, when we are married. When we don't have to hide it. When it doesn't matter if I accidentally get you pregnant or if someone finds out. I want to be able to walk into a room and not have to hide the stupid grin on my face. I want to be proud of it. And I want you to be proud of it too." he replied placing a kiss into the palm of her hand.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was around five that evening, a half hour or so before dinner that Harry and Ginny walked through the door of the burrow.

"What are you two doing home already?" Molly said as they walked into the house.

"Uhm we thought it would be nice to have dinner here, since we just got home from school, and we were a little tired out after shopping all day." Harry replied easily as he gave her a hug before sitting at the dining room table by Arthur.

Ginny flounced by as sat on her father's other side.

"Well that and the fact that Harry had got absurdly high self control for a supposed hormone riddled teenaged boy." she said huffily as Harry dropped his head into his hands.

At Ginny's comment Molly and Arhtur looked anxiously back and forth between the two. Harry looked up at Ginny and shook his head.

"Well more so the fact that Ginny has surprising low self control for a bride to be who wants to wear white on our wedding day." Harry replied with a smile, temporarily forgetting that their parents were staring at the two of them, not quite sure how to respond.

"Merlin Harry, no one would have known, I still could have worn a white dress, it isn't the 1800'S you know." she said looking daggers at him.

He laughed before standing up and walking over to his fiance and kissing her on the head.

"I love you too much to ask you to lie to mum and dad." he muttered into her hair.

"Come get me for dinner, I am going to take a shower. For reasons you have so kindly made obvious to our mum and dad." he added before kissing her head once again and heading towards the stairs and dissapearing up them.

It was then that she seemed to remember that her parents were infact in the same room as her, she blushed all the way to her hairline as her daddy wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into a hug.

"I have never been happier that you chose that boy of all of them to marry." he said before kissing his only daughter's cheek.


	22. Chapter 22: Colors and Christmas

**I am glad you liked the last chapter...It was a lot of fun to wirte.**

**Though I do get nervous before posting them. **

**Sorry about so many updates at once, sometimes I get on a roll.**

**And thank you for all of the reviews, and to all of you who have added this to their favorites!**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 22

Colors and Christmas

The rest of the week leading up to Christmas was fairly uneventful for Harry. Though Ginny and her wedding binder had been plenty busy. She had been so busy that she seemed to forget she was slightly irritated with her "overly self controlled boyfriend." So far the though it was the day before Christmas eve and this was the only appointment that Harry had been expected to attend.

He was standing in front of a large guilt framed mirror staring at his reflection as Ron and Neville came up behind him.

"Harry, these aren't half bad." Ron said looking at the dress robes he was wearing. As the best man he was to match the maid of honor, Hermione would apparently be wearing blue, as Luna had insisted on the 'sun colors' and was wearing yellow.

Ron's dress robes were white with a blue dress shirt and would presumably have a blue flower on them somewhere.

"Why are they white." Harry asked still looking selfconsciously at himself.

"What do you mean why are they white? Didn't you pick them?" Neville asked with a grin.

Harry shook his head.

"I thought we would be in black." he shrugged.

"Didn't she ask you what colors you liked?" his groomsman continued, obviously ammused.

"Well, I kind of remember her saying something about blue and yellow...but...I think I told her I didn't care about the colors, she was talking about white I thought she meant herself, not us." he said looking down at his shimmery white robes.

As the alterations wizard was measuring their sleeves the boys laughed at the uncomfortable groom to be.

"Mate, I think you may want to listen to your fiance a little more when she talks, but Ron is right, they really do look good, white brings out your eyes." Neville said confidently.

Ron almost fell to the floor laughing,

"Nev, are you trying to tell us you like the outfits, or that you like the groom, Brings out the color of his eyes, honestly." He said through rolls of laughter.

Harry just clapped Neville on the back and smiled at him, slightly bemused.

"Thanks mate, they really don't look bad. I was just caught off guard." he said..

Ron was still in fits of laughter as Neville quietly responded.

"Look at it this way Harry, if all goes well for you that night, you won't be wearing it too long anyways."

Harry's face broke into a huge grin,

"Yeah, well if she had it her way, neither of us could honestly wear white." he replied while tugging at the collar of the robes.

ooOoOoOoOo

Harry awoke on Christmas morning to the sensation of being bounced slightly. He opened his eyes and looked to the bottom of his bed. Where a blurry Ginny was sitting.

"Happy Christmas Harry!" she said silkily as he sat up and leaned towards her to steal a Christmas kiss.

"Haapy Christmas Love. Why are you in my bed instead of your own?" he asked as he put his glasses on.

She smiled as she watched him run his hands through his already messy hair.

"Well you are the last one up, do you have no proper excitement about Christmas Harry Potter?"

He shrugged.

"No, not really, I guess having never gotten Christmas presents before I was 11 I never learned to properly get excited." He repiled before climbing ontop of his comfortor and scooting closer to the bottom of the bed.

"Well, get excited here are your presents." she said handing him his first one.

Harry tore through all the wrapping paper opening his usual usual Weasley package and a hamper of sweets and tricks from George. Ron had given him a book on quidditch plays and stategies, and create and try your own game plan binder that was sure to come in handy for the final two games of the year. After all strategy wasn't really needed to defeat the abysmal Slytherin team in November.

Hermione had given him a ticket and a child's to the quidditch championship game at the end of July, he began to open the present from Ginny and immediately began to blush. In the box were several women's lacy, bra and panty sets to match."

"Ugh, Gin, what in Merlin's beard am I suppost to do with this?" he said holding up a very skimpy silver bra and what resembled a sling shot rather than underwear.

She smiled brightly and took the box from him.

"Well I figured that alone time is not good for us, because otherwise we are just going to end up either doing something we will feel bad for or getting irritated with each other, but I also thought that the fun aspect of teasing each other will make our wedding night oh so much fun, so I am taking this box, which contains 15 different sets of underclothes and these are what I am going to be wearing under my school robes from now on. I figured the fun you will have from imagining which one's I am wearing day to day would carry you over till the wedding." she grinned devilishly.

"That isn't a present that is torture!" Harry replied indignately.

She laughed at his reaction,

"well that's why, with special permission from Professor McGonagal, and a little help from Hagrid, I got you this." she said lifting a big box up off the floor and sitting it right beside Harry's feet.

The box gave an ominous shudder. Harry was forcibly reminded of the biting book that Hagrid had once given him for a birthday present.

"Well open it." she said anxiously.

Harry nervously pulled the bow off, but before he could open the lid of the box, it fell forward and the lid popped off, and out rolled a small, pure black, overly fuzzy puppy. Harry looked at the dog in surprise.

"He..He looks just like Sirius!" he spluttered as the puppy ambled its way up his legs and reached to sniff at his face its little nose wiggling around.

"I know, I saw him at the pet shop and he reminded me so much of him I couldn't resist. They said he is going to be a pretty big dog in a year or so, but the professor put a spell on him for me, so he won't start to grow until we get moved into our house after the honemoon. That way you can keep him at school. And Hagrid says he will help watch him while we are in classes, just drop him off with him before breakfast and pick him up after your last class. I will help too. I thought it would be fun to get a pet together, and Teddy will love him. I wanted to let you name him." she said all of this very quick while Harry was ruffling the dogs floppy ears.

He was speachless, on one hand the puppy was amazing, it was like looking at his godfather again, well a younger spunkier version, he was perfect, Harry had never owned a dog before. On the other it made the ache that Harry still felt for Sirius seem more pronounced, like he couldn't ignore it. He smiled as the little dog began to chew on the lid of the box.

"Well, I think since the reason you got him was because he reminded you of Sirius, we should name him something relevant, how about Paddy? You know since Sirius' nickname was padfoot?" he said, rubbing the dog's belly.

Ginny nodded enthusiastically and leaned forward to kiss him, their kiss was cut short though by a small but insistant knocking on the door. They ignored it for a moment.

"And thank you for the music box, I love it." she said trying to return to their kiss.

"Daddaaah." they heard through the door.

Ginny stood up and smiled. Teddy had apparently gotten here. She walked to the door and looked at the floor where he was sitting with a bow on his head. She laughed and picked him up.

"Well you are the cutest present I have ever seen." she said kissing the baby's cheek.

"Mum." he replied with a giggle, as she carried him over to Harry, who was still sitting on the bed. He held his arms out and took the baby.

"Hey little man." he cooed as he sat him down in his lap.

Teddy cocked his head at the puppy who had began to toddle its way over to him and sniff his feet and legs. He giggled when the dog barked excitedly and began to lick his chubby little hands.

"Teddy meet Paddy." Harry said as Paddy continued to lick his way up the baby's body.

"Pa!" Teddy squealed happily. Harry sat him and the little dog on the floor so they would have more room to get aquanted. The dog jumped and ran and Teddy chased after him. Yelling the whole time.

"Pa Pa Pa Pa!" he sang as he met his new friend.

The day passed in a flurry of food and wrapping paper. Teddy was worn out after opening all of his presents, he had gotten by far the most. He had played and played, he had a blast in his first ever snowball fight, and had played with Paddy so much that he and the dog were happily asleep laying under the coffee table in the siiting room of the burrow while the rest of the family sat and talked, while drinking egg nog or pumpkin juice or butter beer, and listening to Celstina Warbeck's Christmas special whith Molly.

Andromeda had decided not to wake her grandson up and to leave him with Harry for the night and the day tomorrow, since he and Ginny would be going to Hogsmede on the 27th to finish up the house.

It was very late when Harry carried a still out cold Teddy and was followed by a sleepy Paddy up to his room. He slept with Teddy in his arms and the puppy on his feet and couldn't help but think that this may have been the best Christmas he had ever had.


	23. Chapter 23: Classes Kisses and

**And thank you for all of the reviews, and to all of you who have added this to their favorites!**

**Thought this would be a fun little filler. It made me laugh.**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 23

Classes, and Kisses and Contraception

Harry could hardly believe that they had been back to school for an entire month. February was beginning and there seemed like a whirlwind of activity giong on around him. Ginny was getting daily owls on wedding and Fleur progress. Their last Hogsmede visit was spent shopping for the new baby and getting painting services set up at the new house.

The professors had started review for NEWTS and were drilling them all with every magical prinicpal that they ever should have learned. Ron had been away for two weekends in January, taking proficiency testing at the Auror office in the ministry. Hermione was always studying or writing up her documents she needed for her meeting with Kingsley after school let out. Harry was flat out exausted between juggling studies, the wedding stuff he now tried to pay attention to, his godson who was growning rapidly and getting ready to have his first birthday, and learning to take care of a puppy. And somehow he, Ron and Ginny were still having three quidditch practices a week.

Sitting in Charms class idley twirling his wand in his fingers, Harry was absent mindedly starring at Ginny. She was sitting at the table diagonal from him beside Hermione. She was sitting on her scool robes in a way that he could see her leg abd the hem of her gray uniform skirt. His mind was wandering when he heard Ron let out a panicked yell and he looked over at him. He appeared to be trying to put out a small flame that had erupted on the arm of his robes.

"Shit!" Harry exclaimed as he took off his hat and began to beat the fire with it.

Both of them were caught off guard when a stream of water covered not only Ron's arm but the entire left side of him and Harry's whole front. Both of them turned to stare at Professor Flitwick.

"Boys! This is not a first year class! What has gotten into you two?" he said sternly.

Harry stuttered as Ron attempted to answer.

"Well Harry's wand accidentally hit my arm and it just...burst into fire." he said lamely.

Harry nodded, after all he hadn't been paying attention he wasn't sure what he had done.

"Mr. Potter, what were you doing to cause a fire on Mr. Weasley's arm like that?"

"Uhm, I, uhm, well honestly professor I was uhm kind of thinking about a present I got for Christmas." he admitted, a blush rising in his cheeks.

His face turned redder as Hermione, Luna and Ginny all erupted into laughter and Ron and Neville shook their heads. Obviously not only had he told his friends about Ginny's torture gift but she had told hers.

"Well, if you want to pass your exams I suggest you get your mind off your holiday and back onto your revision." Flitwick said in the most unsqueaky voice he could pull off.

Harry lowered his head into his soggy hands and attempted to squeeze the water from his hair.

"Well it looks like she knew what she was doing with that present after all, huh." Ron said, half torn between amusement at his friend's plight and half distressed at the length his baby sister was going to.

Harry nodded his head forlornly as he looked at Ginny who had just glanced back to grin at him.

"You have no idea." he replied.

oOoOoOoOoO

It was dusk and Harry was walking back from the Quidditch captains' meeting with madam Hooch and the other three captains. He was caught off guard on the third floor when he was caught from behind and pulled behind a tapestry that hid a small closet hidden in the wall, even with out light he knew the lips that were kissing the back of his neck. He turned to face her and pressed her against the stone wall kissing her in return, he was fiersley happy to see her, to touch her.

"I was waiting for you, I have the map." Ginny said as he released her lips from his.

"I am glad. I miss you." he said pulling her robes from her shoulders and dropping them to the floor by their feet.

She giggled.

"Harry you see me nearly every hour of the day." she said as he placed his hands on her small waist.

"Yes but I always see you with other people, never alone." he pouted as he kissed her jaw and moved his hands to let them rest on her hips.

She laughed softly as he pulled her leg up and wrapped it around his waist.

"I don't like it when we do not get alone time." he said huffily, rubbing the outside of her bare thigh where her skirt had been pushed up.

"I thought you were apposed to alone time?" she said archily.

"Well your Christmas present is driving me mad, it gets worse daily."

To make his point he slid his hand all the way up her skirt and slid in finge under the strappy side of her stringy panties. Then they both shrieked as the door that was holding them in the closet was suddenly gone and they were falling out of it.

They looked op from the floor, Ginny was laying practically on top of Harry and his hand was still placed on her hip. Professor McGonagal looked at them sternly.

"Harry and Ginerva, I never would have thought, here I thought it was two 5th or 6th years in there giggling like that. I can't believe it." she said shaking her head.

The two of them were trying to stand and untangle themselves.

"Professor, he are so sorry, we weren't actually doing anything." Harry protested.

The professor shook her head and pointed down the hall way.

"My office you two." she replied.

As they were walking morosely in front of her they didn't notice her smirk as she followed them to the heads office.

"Honestly Harry, I don't think I have been this surprised since I caught your mother and father in the same closet and they were head boy and girl! I am going to give you the same punishment that I gave them. You are both going to give the 5th years the class on abstinence and birth control charms. Don't give me that look Mr. Potter, I swear sometimes it is like teaching James all over again." she said shaking her head as she pointed them out of the office.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"This is great, just great. This has to be the most unfair punishment ever." Harry muttered as they made their way into common room.

Ginny kissed his cheek,

"I can think of a better one." she said as he looked at her disbelieving.

"They are the silver ones." she said before flouncing over to sit by Hermione with a grin on her face.

Harry moaned and dropped his face into his hands.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Sitting on the bed dredding the next day was where Ron found Harry on Sunday night.

"You will never guess what McGonagal is making Hermione and I do for getting caught...uhm...you know in the head girl office." he ranted.

Harry watched him pace back and forth fuming mad.

"She is making us teach the shagging class! Do you remember how embarrassing that was to sit through, let alone to teach it! ANd guess who whe had just caught in some closet somewhere doing the same thing... Draco and Astoria! She was bringing them to Hermione to tell her the four students that were going to be teaching the class tomorrow and that is how we got caught too. So now we have to teach the bloody class with Malfoy and two other people that apparently got caught for the sme thing, Melin help me if they are Slytherin." he said throwing himself at the botto of Harry's bed, where Paddy accosted him with licks.

"Uhm well.." Harry said uncomfortably.

"Actually, the other two leaders are Ginny and myself." he muttered.

Ron looked up astounded.

"What, you two are the other two who got caught! And you didn't tell us." he said.

'Yeah, we were hoping to get past it with no one being the wiser, though I am sure that word would have gotten around that Harry Potter taught the sex class eventually." he said shrugging his shoulders.

"We got caught two weeks ago after the meeting with Hooch."

After this revelation Ron's spirits were definately uplifted, though they were both still dredding the task at hand tomorrow.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Ron and Harry walked into a usually unused classroom on the fourth floor. McGonagal was already there along with both of the girls and a thoroughly depressed looking Draco. He was leaning against the far wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Come on you two, the students will be here soon and I need to give you your lesson plans."

The girls all sat down at a table together, Harry and Ron sat at the table opposite them. Draco still stood by the wall.

"Mr. Malfoy, would you be so kind as to grace us with your company." she said, with no hint of ammusment in her voice.

He solumnly walked over and pulled a chair up to the boys' table.

"Now, you will all teach this hour long lesson, and you will do it seriously. You do remember this class correct."

She waited to get the 6 nods.

"Ok, then you are responsible for talking about the imporantance of waiting, and the importance of a protection charm if you choose not to wait. You will be mature about this. Or you will be re punished." she said,

Harry was sure he saw a twinkle of amusemunt in her eyes ans she directed the girls to the class room across the hall. Draco stood before turning and looking at the pair still sitting at the srubbed wood table.

"Look, we are talking to a bunch of 5th year boys. I think telling them to wait is a waist of words, I say we tell them to learn the protection charm, and to learn how not to get caught."

Harry snickered as Ron responded.

"I agree, I mean c'mon, who waits till marriage now days."

"Hey!" Harry said indignately holding his hands out in front of him.

Draco looked shocked while Ron shook his head dismally.

"Really Potter? You're waiting...Till marriage...You know of anyone you could have had a ton of girls already...Hello... Boy who Lived...Tri WIzard Champion and winner...Chosen One...QUIDDITCH CAPTAIN! Fame is totally wasted on you." Draco said, shaking his own head in disgust.

Ron laughed heartily as Harry gave Malfoy a look of pure loathing.

"You know Malfoy, I think this may be the first time we are on the same page about something." Ron said before standing and walking to the front of the classroom.

They could hear the shouts of the younger kids comming up the hall now.

"Look, tell them what you will, just make sure you tell them to wait till the girl is ok with it too. That is kinda important." Harry muttered following suit and walking to the front.

He even surprised himself by taking a seat on the professors desk beside of Malfoy. After all this was one battle they were fighting together, hormone riddled 15 year olds, all in the name of detention.

But all three of them were thinking the same thing at that moment. The snog was deffinately worth it.


	24. Chapter 24: Kissing Boo Boo's

**Ok super duper short**

**Super Duper Fluffy**

**Just trying to establish the Harry Teddy relationship**

**And thank you thank you thank you for all the reviews. We are almost to a hundred and I am really excited.**

**Thank you for reading and thank you For letting me know what you think about it!**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 24

Kissing Boo Boo's

Harry was walking through Dromeda's sitting room picking up random toys from his evening of Teddysitting. He was dead beat. Originally he had hoped that he could study for his Potions NEWT while the baby crawled around and napped but apparently Teddy had learned a new trick, and only a week before his first birthday. He was walking. Oh and not just walking, he was running, and since he was at a whole new height level he had found a whole new world to explore, and try and tear up, or eat. Everything in the room had been in that grubby little mouth, wands, potion bottles, chess peices, remembrals, picture frames, Paddy's dog treats, Paddy's tail, Paddy's ear, you name it, Teddy tried to eat it.

He was no longer happy to play with his rolling toys or the stationary quaffle, oh no, he only played with things that he could chase or would chase him. Like the toy snitch or bludgers, and the real flying dragon or the dog. His favorite was to get something he shouldn't have and get his Godfather to chase him around trying to get it away. To make matters more difficult, Ginny was busy with Hermione on a floo call with Molly, finalizing wedding stuff. so he had been alone. So needless to say, this Godfather got no revision done and he was so tired he was pretty sure he wouldn't be getting any done tonight.

Sinking into the soft couch he laid his head back to rest his eyes for a moment, when he heard a crash and a wail from the nursery. When he walked in he felt his heart drop into his feet.

The baby was on the floor, on his back and there was blood comming from his mouth. And boy was he screaming. Harry could only guess he had attempted to climb out of his crib and fell from the side. He rushed over and picked up his little boy, trying not panic.

The blood was pooring out of his mouth and Harry noticed a large purplish knot forming on his forhead. So he ran to the only place he could think of.

"Madam Pomphrey! You have to help me." he yelled as he burst through the doors to the hospital wing.

Now Harry had been here many times before, but not since the final battle and the Mediwitch was slightly alarmed at the fear she could hear in his voice.

"Help. He...He's hurt and now he is crying so hard he's not breathing...Help!" He said, blinking the tears out of his eyes as he held the baby out to her.

Being a nurse for a long long time she held her composure well. The baby seemed to have fallen and he was meerly holding his breath for shock. She blew softly into the little one's face and he immediately let out a scream of pain and fear. He appeared to have busted his lip when he fell, causing a tremendous ammount of blood and he had a nasty bruise forming. A few spells later and he was better and Harry appeared to be breathing himself.

"Harry, he is fine, only a little spill, no lasting damage I promise. You should know, you have had far worse." she said soothingly as she handed him the hiccuping toddler.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief as Teddy laid his head on his chest and wrapped his roly poly little arms around his neck and sniffled.

"Daadaa." he wimpered while wiping his snotty little nose and face onto Harry's favorite Pudlemore United jersey.

"Shhhh I am right here baby. I am right here."he whispered into the soft blonde curls.


	25. Chapter 25: Birthday Fun!

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Sorry about the longer wait I was on vacation with my family. **

**Yay! We hit over a hundred reviews!**

**You guys are awesome I am so excited.**

**One of the reviews made realise that I hadn't done any Teddy Ginny moments really and that just isn't right,**

**so here you go, it was unexpected and totally off the top of my head but,**

**Hope you like this one.**

Chapter 25

Birthday Fun

Today was Teddy's birthday, and Ginny woke up excited. It just happened to fall on a saturday and Andromeda, with the help of her and Harry, were throwing him a birthday party. The biggest challenge had been where to throw it, but McGonagal, who was quite attatched to the little charmer, had arranged a hogsmede weekend so they were all going to Harry and Ginny's new house to have the party.

Molly had been going over to the house all week to see that it was se up and ready for everyone, of course that included conjuring furniture that they hadn't purchased yet, and running around getting last minute gifts. Ginny had helped as much as she could from Hogwarts, it was hard to believe that he was already one year old.

She walked to Andromeda's room shortly after getting ready. Her job today was to take care of the muchkin and get him to his party on time and hopefully clean. Everyone else would be putting up finishing touches, and Harry was going to be stopping at the toy shop to get the presents from them, since this was the first oportunity they had. Teddy was still down for his morning nap when she got the rooms and Andromeda told her she would see her later in the afternoon.

She walked into his little nursery and smiled down at the sleeping baby. He looked so sweet laying there with his little eyes softly closed and his thumb still in his mouth. When she saw him at moments like this she was torn between her own feelings over this amazing little wizard.

On one hand she ached deeply for the fact that Tonks was never going to know him and that she wasn't going to be with them as they sang him happy birthday for the first time. She despaired that he would never know or remember what it was to be hugged by his mummy or have her kiss his knees when his fell off his first real broomstick.

But another part of her was thankful, and she felt very guilty over that fact, she was thankful that Tonks and Remus had given her, and Harry such an amazing gift. When she looked at his back slowly rising and falling and his blonde ringlets falling over his eyes all she felt was love. She couldn't imagine that she would feel any different over any child she and Harry had in the future.

She knew that she would stand in front of the most dangerous wand or any danger that ever threatened him. If it came down to him or her she would give her life in a second. She loved him in a way that was oly comparable to the way she felt about Harry. It wasn't like she was sharing her heart between them though, it was as if she had a whole heart for each of them.

She smiled as he opened his eyes sleepily when she picked him up. He grinned a slobbery smile back and she laughed as his hair turned a firey red.

"Hey my baby. Happy First Birthday!" she said as she squeesed him to her chest.

He squirmed to lean back and look at her.

"Nope not till you give me a big Teddy bear hug." she said before blowing a rasberry into his fat little rolly neck.

He giggled and squirmed but finally submitted with a squeese around her neck and an open mouthed kiss smack on her lips.

"Mummumumum." he began to jabber as she sat him on his changing table to get him ready for the day.

"Do you know that today is your first birthday? You are one!" she said happily taking his hand and helping him hold up one finger.

"Can you say one? How old is the baby?" she said as she snapped his little romper suit.

He looked at her like she had gone mad. Laughing she sat him up and tried again.

"How old is Teddy?" she coaxed as she manipulated his fingers again.

"Teddy is ONE!" she said excitedly and clapped her hands.

He cackled happily but just stared at her. Honestly he must think I'm mental. She thought before starting on his socks and trying again.

"How old are you Teddy?" she asked.

"mummmmmuuumm." he said before clapping his hands and giggling madly.

She shook her head but laughed at his antics.

"No Teddy bear. You are one." she said holding up her own finger before attempting the dreaded shoes.

Teddy took hold of her hand and put it close to his face as if looking intently at her finger.

"That's right you are one!" she said happily wiggling her finger hoping he had gotten the idea.

He gave her a rotten look and opened his mouth wide. Thinking he was going to shout out ONE she got a big smile of encouragement. Teddy looked at her finer in front of his face and bit it."

"Owe you little monster you have teeth now, you rotten thing." she said yanking her finger out of his mouth.

He laughed and clapped his hands, thinking he had just done the best thing ever.

oOoOoOoO

After the finger incident Ginny gave up on teaching the toddler his age. She was now watching him toddle down the street infront of her. They were only a few steps from the house and Ginny could already hear the people in the back yard who had gathered for the party. She caught up with him and took his little hand in hers as she led him up the path and through the house to the french doors that led to the fenced in yard. It took all of ten seconds for Teddy to notice the balloons through the glass doors and another two seconds for him to start beating on them trying to get out of the house and to his family he could see beyond. Harry waved his wand lazily and the doors opened and Teddy shot out of the house at a run. Ginny had let go of his hand and quit trying to keep pace with him.

It was obvious that the baby wasn't sure what to do first run to Harry, Molly, Andromeda, food, cake, or the tons of colorful balls and balloons around. He settled for standing under a particuarly large bunch of balloons and staring up at them. Harry walked over and picked him up. He threw him into the air letting him hit the balloons and laughed as he let out peels of his own baby laughter.

"Hey little man!" he said pulling him close for a hug.

"Happy Birthday! Do you know how old you are today? You are.."

"ONE!" Teddy shouted, interrupting Harry's little speil. Teddy turned and smiled brilliantly at Ginny.

"MuummmMuummmMummm." he said as he turned back to Harry.

"Did Ginny teach you how old you were?" Harry asked his godson.

"Mummumumum." Teddy replied before wiggling to get down and play.

oOoOoOoOoO

The party turned out to be a great day. Teddy ate...mostly cake and ice cream...but hey he ate. and watching him open presents was fun. Harry and Ron had a great time watching him fly his first child sized firebolt. They took turnes chasing him through the yard and throwing various cussioning spells when he would fall. In fact he so enjoyed bouncing off of the cussioning charms Harry began to think that he was falling off the broom on purpose.

After helping clear up the mess in the yard Harry carried a sticky, chocolately mess back to the castle, accompanied by Ron, Hermion, Ginny and Andromeda.


	26. Chapter 26: Moving On

**This one is kinda dark, I cried while writing it and it contains a lot of my own emotions I have been through.**

**Just so you know the Lily James reference actually refers to my other story, and even though I didn't explain in this one I did in that one.**

**I altered Arthur and Molly's age, making them seventh years when Lily and James were first years. Thus them in the wedding memory. I **

**really wanted them in the story as more central characters so since it was my plot line I tweaked some things. Just needed to fill y'all in **

**since it is pertinent in this chapter. If you are wondering about the torture reference it is a later chapter in that story, I believe that chapter **

**is titled strike one, if you want to refer to it to see what i am talking about. Ok so hope you like this, sorry it is sad, I cried.**

**As always though I wish I did, I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 26

Moving on

It was thursday afternoon and everywhere you went in the castle you were followed by a somber mood. It seemed to grip the very air that you were breathing. Today was May 1st, the day before the one year anniversary of the battle. The one year anniversary of everyones death, the one year anniversary of freedom, the one year anniversary of the greatest tragedy and triumph ever known to wizard kind.

School had been cancelled for friday, it was being honored as a national holiday. There were to be memorial services held all over the country. Harry had declined to speak at many, even the one being held by the ministry. Now not to be misunderstood, he was glad, relieved that Voldemort was gone, but her was devestated that everyone else was too.

It had been a long year, that had oddly flown by very fast and very slow at the same time. Because they were to be out of school for three days all the students were being permitted to go home if they wished, after all, many had grave side memorials they wanted to be at. Harry was finishing packing his overnight bag and was getting ready to go meet Ginny, Ron and Hermione.

They would all be traveling to the burrow to stay the night and would be meeting Andromeda shortly after sunrise to go with her to Tonks and Remus' graves. She wanted the afternoon alone to go to her husband's graveside and to grieve for her daughter so Harry and Ginny would be taking Teddy with them for friday and saturday night.

It seemed that as he got older it was harder for Andromeda to take him for long periods of time. She had told Molly that while he was her reason for going on, she couldn't keep up with him, and she was exausted from trying. It was good that he would be living most of the time with Harry and Ginny. He could have the life he needed.

As Harry walked down the steps to meet his friends he found it hard to hold his own feelings in check. After all it was over, the war was done, no one was comming after him or his family or his godson, but the pain was still fresh. For Merlin's sake he still missed Sirius! How after all these years could he still miss him? Let alone those whose deaths were so much more recent.

He had barely made it out of the staircase when he felt two arms wrap around himself. It wasn't Ginny though, of that he was certain. He felt her hair against his face and smiled in spite of himself.

"Mione, I am ok. I am not an emotional basketcase." he muttered into her hair.

She shrugged her shoulders and squeesed him tightly.

"No but I am." she admitted.

"Ron and Gin, went ahead to the burrow, they are both trying not to show how upset they are so I thought it would be best if they had a moment with their family, I said I would wait with you." she said as she pulled away from him.

"That was a good idea. Listen, I was thinking, I really want to go to Godric's Hollow. I mean it is where all this really started and last time didn't really seem real you know? I know mum is gonna want us all together and not want us to leave this weekend so..." he sarted, but stalled before finishing his question.

"Harry if you want to go now I think it would be a good idea. It would give them more time, and it would give you time to catch your own breath before walking into this weekend, you know it isn't going to be easy." Hermione replied, finishing his sentence.

He smiled greatfully as she put her backpack on and headed to the portrait.

"C'mon Harry you know we can't apparate inside Hogwarts, we have to go to the gates." she said as she climbed out and he followed.

They walked the entire way to the front of the school in silence. Both thinking about all the losses Voldemort caused, both thinking about their boyfriend or fiance and how they were doing. The walk seemed so quick that Harry was surprised when she took his hand to apparate. They spun and stepped into nothingness, once again, together.

They appeared to have landed right outside the cemetary that they both knew Harry's parents to be burried in. As if they had been there a hundred times they walked, still hand in hand, directly to the Potter grave.

The last time they were here the earth had been frozen and bitter with cold, this time the grass was lush and soft and is framed the headstone beautifully. Harry lowered himself to his knees as he stared at their names. Hermione stood beside him for a moment before he felt her step away to give him some time. He glanced over at her to make sure she was safe.

After all, the last time they were here...

He shook the though from his head and focused instead on the stone marker infront of him. It was almost a surprise when he felt the hot tears on his cheeks and the choking stab of a held back sob in his throat.

_This was it, it was all that was left of them. He would never talk to them or smile at them, or make his dad his best man, or dance with his mum at his wedding. He would never see them hold their grandchildren, or get to talk quidditch with his father and godfather. This was it, this stone and earth. Nothing else. Just this. And to add insult to the injury there wasn't anything of Sirius, nothing at all. No stone, no earth, no grave, no plaque, nothing, just an abandoned Godson, left by himself. _

_Now in reality he knew this wasn't true, after all he had Ginny and Hermione and Ron and the Weasley's. And it wasn't as if his family had left him, they had been taken from him, it wasn't their option. But right now, in the face of every death that still weighed on his shoulders, he felt like and abandoned child. _

_If they had only let Dumbledore be their secret keeper, if they had told him about the prophesy, if Sirius hadn't gone after Peter, but went to Dumbledore instead. If Remus had came forward and taken him. He felt so alone and so helpless. How was he suppost to raise Teddy like Lupin would have? He wasn't half the man that Lupin was. He was brave and ingenious, and caring, and selfless. Harry was none of those things. How could he be a father when he had never had one? How do you know how to be something you can't even remember seeing._

_What if he had to punish Teddy? How did he do that? All he knew how to do was lock him is a cupboard for a month and he didn't think that was the answer. What if, Merlin forbid, he and Ginny got into a fight, or she realised that he was solely responsible for all the shit that this war caused. And they weren't together. WHo would he have? Not the Weasley's they were her family. Not Ron, he wouldn't ask him to choose him, she was his baby sister, and then that took Hermione, she was with Ron, he would never even try to ask her to go against her boyfriend's wishes. He would be left alone. With no one else. _

He was trying to work his way out of his morbid slef loathing when thoughts of christmas durring fifth year sprang up in his head. He remembered Sirius and his "fits of the sullens" and how mopey he got. This made him laugh for a second and a second later it drug in even more sadness. How could he have let this much time pass and not mark somewhere as a memorial for his Godfather. In a brief moment of genius he stood and looked around for what he needed.

He found a suitable stone and transfigured it to match his parents and let it rest below theirs He polished the stone with magic and carved into it.

Sirius Orion Black

I am only just beyond your sight

I am within your heart.

Harry didn't know where the words had come from, it was like they had been spoken into his ear as he murmerred the spell. But it was perfect. He waived his wand once more and two everbloom rose bushed burst from the ground on either side of his parents headstone and behind it stood a small dogwood tree. He lowered himself back to the ground, fresh tears on his face as he looked at the three names. He was so intently staring at the stones he was startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry." Arthur said from behind him.

He turned his face upward to see him looking down on him with a sad smile. Beside him stood Hermione and Ron and behind him were Fred, Percy, George, Charlie and Bill. He glanced to his left as Molly sat down and put her arm around him. Then to his right as he felt Ginny take a seat as well.

"I am proud of you for remembering Sirius, I don't know why none of us has done this yet, though this is the perfect place, you were always hard pressed to find Sirius with out James, you know he carried that bloody mirror everywhere, he even told me he had smuggled it into azkaban."

Harry looked down at the stone for his godfather and simply nodded his head.

"You didn't have to come out here, I know you are all having a really bad night, you need to be together." he mumbled

Molly pulled him into her arms and hugged him as Arthur squeezed his shoulder.

"Harry, are you going to be standing beside of us at our loved ones grave tomorrow?" he asked the young man sitting infront of him.

"Yes." He replied.

"Then why do you think we would not want to sit but your side and be with you when you are hurting just as bad and probabaly worse."

"There is no way I am worse, he, he was your son, I can't even imagine..." Harry stuttered still not making eye contact.

Molly used all her strength to turn him towards her.

"Harry, losing my son has been the worst pain in my entire life, I could never explain it to you, nor would I even if I could, but I have all my children and family to fall back on and to hold me up. Don't think that I don't understand that even though you call us mum and dad that we are the same as having your own. It has to be scary, I am sure sometimes you feel like we are borrowed and you miss being able to go home to your own mama, I wish with all my heart the you could, not because I don't love you like I carried you myself, but because I hate to see you miss out on something so precious. I know how I feel having my family around me and I can't imagin how you feel, not having any of yours, almost everyone you have been close to is gone and it isn't fair and you don't have to be strong, because none of us are. We cry ourselves to sleep at least once a week, yes even Dad, we need held and comforted and though any of us would do that for you, have you ever asked or come to one of us to do it?" she said gently to the still tearful boy beside her.

"No, not..not really." he muttered guiltily.

It was Arthur who spoke next,

"Son we know you are strong, and undoubtedly brave beyond your years, you are brave to the point of reckless, but it is ok to fall apart, and it is ok to be picked up when you do." he said before ruffling the messy black hair that reminded him so much of a young James potter.

He sat down beside him and smiled at his wife, inately knowing what Harry really needed. Mummy's were great for boo boo's and kisses and dinner and whining and sad six year old boys. But for a nearly full grown man who was afraid to even let the tears that had stained his face before they got there, well up in his eyes he needed a father to tell him it was ok. And he needed to look strong in front of his girlfriend and best mate.

"Molly, why don't you go on home with the kids and finish up getting the house ready and getting supper, Harry, George and I will be there shortly." he said to his wife.

She nodded and pulled a pouting Ginny to her feet and led them from the cemetary. Harry was a little confused on why George was still there but didn't say anything as he sat down on his bum in the grass taking Molly's place. Harry looked up at him and was surprised to be looking directly into his startling blue eyes.

His sapphire eyes were shining with unshed tears and as they made eye contact both of their well conceled grief got the better of them. Tears flowed down both of their cheeks as Arthur moved so he was sitting with his back to the headstones and facing the middle of the two boys.

"You are both so alike, you are both hurting more than anyone I know, we all know it, we aren't stupid, you have both lost nearly everything, the closest things you should have to your hearts and you have lost them. Your entire lives, your beings have been changed by this war and you are both pretending to be the strong ones. You refuse to let us help and you refuse to let us see you cry, it is ok to miss the people you don't have. It is ok to hate what has happened in your lives. And as long as you don't do anything stupid, it is ook to feel like you want to die sometimes the pain of it is so bad. Its ok to curl up in bed and feel like your insides are on fire because you are so desperately sad. It is ok, you are only humn, you are allowed to be human, I believe I have told you both before being a gryffindor doesn't mean you are void of emotion or fear. It means you go on in spite of it. I love you both, I want to be here. I know I can't help or do anything to fix it, but I want to be your father, both of your fathers. But you have to let me." he said.

He wathced the tears slide down George's face and land on the knees of his tan pants, it took him back to tears of broken trains and skinned knees, blown up toy wands and fights over broomsticks. He looked into the emerald eyes of Harry and saw streams of tears flow unbroken down his face. He rememberred watching James when Lily was tortured and the night they found out about the prophesy. The fear in Harry's eyes echoed the fear in James' that day in hogsmede and his sorrow at hearing Lily's screams.

He sat silent for a moment watching the young men infront of them, and was astounded as first George, then Harry both dropped their faces to the ground and finally let out all the pain they had been holding in.

The year of torment with out his other half, the loneliness of being with out his twin for the first time since birth, the silence of not hearing the voice he had heard every day of his life, the despair of being the only one, the half of the whole, the one everyone pitied, the one who had lost so much that day a year ago. George screamed in anguish as his father placed his hand on the back of his head. He said nothing because there was nothing that could be said, nothing that could wipe the pain away, not even the downpour of both boys tears could do that.

He gripped the back of Harry's green long sleeve T shirt as he shook beneath his sorrow, and gasped for breath. You could feel the fear of being left all alone, he could hear the desperate cries of the little boy left with out a mummy's kisses and a daddy's tickles and a godfather's pranks. While George couldn't put words to his greif, Harry did. Every thought every fear seemed to seep from him to the ground as he cried out to his parents below him and his Godfather he had so lovingly left a memorial for.

"How could you leave, how could you not stay, I need you, who is going to be here, no one was ever there, no one cared, I was alone, in a fucking cupboard, did you know what they would do! Do you know how many buises and fractures I have had or how many times I almost died? Or wished I did. How could you go die!" he cried through he torrents of tears.

These boys were broken and there was no repair for them, they needed to be angry for being left behind, it was natural to feel that way, to blame those who were gone, to beg them to come back. They had held it in for so long that they had almost ignored it. They tried to move on with out even stopping and were simply falling down over and over again because of it. This was what they needed and they both understood that and finally they were both doing that.

It was several hours before the boys made it home, they took a few extra minutes to let their faces lose the red swollenness before apparating to the burrow for supper.


	27. Chapter 27: Memorial Day

**thank you thank you thank you for all of the reviews.**

**I am so glad that you all felt what I did from that chapter. I wish **

**I could tell you that this one was happier. It is at some parts, but I thought to do this day justice**

**it shouldn't be about speeches or services or monuments. **

**Sometimes the best way to remember something or someone is with love and memories and family..and life.**

**So though I know some of you wanted a service and a memorial, this seemed more realistic to me.**

**I hope you like it as much as I do.**

**As always though I wish I did, I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 27

Memorial Day

That night, with the permision of the parents, Ginny stayed in Harry's room. Even though he had done a fantastic job of hiding it, it was obvious that he was still torn up over that afternoon, and Ginny was beside herself, between worrying about him and the anniversary of her friends' and her brother's deaths looming on the sunrise she didn't want to lay down alone, nor did she want to wake up alone.

Harry lay there running his fingers through her hair every once in a while feeling a scorching hot tear slide down his rib cage where her face was laid on his chest. Moments like these, their companionship shone brightly, they didn't speak, they didn't need to. They both knew that words would do little and more than likely only make them cry harder. So they lay there on his bed. Him on his back her on her tummy with her head on his bare chest. One of his hands was splayed gently on her back and the other was twirling little peices of her damp hair. She held his shoulder in her hand and traced patterns on his side with the other.

Their gentle touches were enough to assure the other that they were together and they would be ok, but they weren't overt enough to intrude on each of their own private thoughts, emotions, and grief.

OoOoOoO

It was with very heavy eyes that Harry woke on friday morning. He hadn't been asleep but a few hours when he heard the knock and his door was opened slowly. Molly stood in the door frame and smiled at the pair of them. In their sleep they had remained in the same position, Harry wearing a pair of pajama pants and Ginny wearing one of his Tshirts and her shorts. Molly couldn't help but be reminded of herself and Arthur at that age.

"Harry, I know it is early but we need to get up love. We have to be at Dromeda's in an hour and you know how long it takes this lot to get ready." she wispered lovingly.

He nodded his head before she closed the door back and he woke Ginny with gentle kisses to her head.

"Gin, babe, you have to wake up." he murmered softly into her ear.

She moaned and snuggled farther into him. He couldn't help but smile and hold her tighter.

"Ginny, we have to get up, or you are going to get beat to the bathroom by your brothers." he said teasing her.

"no we are staying in bed and sleeping this day away and not doing it, it is too hard." she said stubbornly.

"Yes it is, but we can't sleep through it, we are responsible for Teddy today." he said as she sat up as rubbed her eyes.

"Do you think we could convince mum to let us stay in your room every night?" she replied sleepily.

He grinned as he ran his fingertips over the little bit of skin showing on her lower back. She shivered and looked back at him.

"I dunno how good of an idea that one is, you know too much alone time and all." he muttered pulling his hand back under the covers and forcibly holding himself in place.

She laughed and stood up and headed for the door.

"Don't fall back asleep, or I am sending George in with a bag of pranks." she warned as she closed the door behind herself.

Knowing the bathrooms were all taken Harry stayed in his bed for a few more minutes, he lay there and thought about this morning a year ago, and how not only his life but the world around him had changed. The ministry was different, it was more compassionate and strong, families were closer and everyone seemed more accepting of others. Granted it had only been a year and people change after memories wore off, but he knew that his family, his life was inexorably altered.

Not being sure how long he had been laying there, when his door opened a crack and George walked through he jumped out of bed letting his blankets fall to the floor.

"I don't know what she told you, but I am not asleep, really I'm not." he said paniced, holding his hands out in front of him in defense.

George smiled and closed the door behind him.

"Mate, I don't know what she said either but it must have been good to get you scared. Are you sure you're a Gryffindor?" George joked.

He walked past Harry and flopped down onto his bed and leaned his back against the wall. Harry followed suit and sat down beside him, leaning back against the headboard.

"You good?" George asked as he glanced at the bare chested messy haired boy that he has considered a mixture of a friend and brother for years.

"I think so, It is kinda hard to tell...you know." Harry replied.

George nodded.

"Yeah I know, it sorta depends on other people huh?" he muttered

Harry nodded in response.

"I wanted to tell you thanks." George added.

At this Harry was not only surprised but shocked.

"Uhm, why? You don't have anything to thank me for." he mumbled

"I do, you didn't clam up and walk away yesterday when I sat down beside you, and you don't keep asking me if I am ok every ten minutes, and you don't expect me to talk all of the time. I appreciate it, and I am glad you were there yesterday." He finished.

Harry didn't reply he merely nodded and sat there silently.

It was only a few minutes before his door reopened and Ginny walked in with Molly ranting.

"Harry James, I brought mum because she was the next best thing, if I could find George, he would already be in here with...Oh he's already here." she stopped when she saw the two boys sitting cross legged on the bed.

George donning dark blue dress slacks and a light blue button up shirt and Harry still wearing his broomstick patterned PJ pants. Molly smiled lovingly at them both before adopting a stern look that was only slightly marred by her smirk.

"Boys, get up this minute, we have places we have to go. George get your tail down those stairs and eat breakfast, Harry the shower is open, you're it everyone else is done." she said as they both hopped off the bed and walked to the door.

Harry silently summoned his dress clothes to his hands and followed George out the door only stopping for a second to give Ginny a quick, well it was suppost to be quick, peck on the lips.

"You two, honestly, if I wasn't here I don't know what would happen." Molly said as she swatted Ginny's bum with the paper rolled in her hands.

"Quit distracting your fiance he has to hurry, we only have a half hour and he needs to get ready, let's go, move it! Get!" she said, both of them getting little hits with the paper as they tried to rush out the door.

"No Ma'am he doesn't need your help in the shower I assure you he can handle it on his own. Come on get your legs down those steps." she said sternly ushering Ginny away from the bathroom door.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Standing between the two graves holding a sleeping one year old in her arms she cried tears of despair. She loved her daughter more than life itself, she wanted nothing more than to be back in time holding her in her arms again. She was glad Dora had known what it felt like to be in love, she was glad she had found that in Remus Lupin, even with his condition he was still so caring and such an amazing young man.

She thought back to the day Teddy was born and the look in the young couple's eyes as they looked at the amazing miracle that lay in his fathers arms. She didn't know if Dora had every actually thought about having children, she had always been so focused on being an auror that she never seemed to have time for men until she met Remus, and Teddy, well he came as somewhat of a surprise. She knew her son in law had never imagined having a child himself. In fact after finding out about the baby he was petrified of what he had done to it. He was so scared that he had forever altered another child's life.

But here lay this perfect, little boy, the encarnation of all the love these two people had shared, and he was everything they never knew to ask for, to dream about, or to even dare try to have. And now he was their whole world, he was their everything, he was their son.

And now as that same miracle lay sleeping in her arms, he was her salvation, she would have died of grief a thousand times over if not for him. His very smile lit up her world, he needed someone, and she and Harry were all that was left. She hated that she knew she couldn't be the best place for her grandson, he would be better off growing up like a normal child, with parents who loved and adoared him and a house and happiness, and he needed Harry and Ginny. Just as much as Harry needed him.

She had never been more greatful for the young man who was going to be a father to her grandson and she had never been more greatful for that little baby in her arms. But right now, in this moment, she wanted to dissapear, looking at her own child's grave was so much more than she could bear, and then to have to go to her husband's, it was torture. She felt as if she were going against her very soul leaving her daughter laying there, cold, unmoving, and alone.

A mother wasn't suppost to leave her child, they were suppost to carry them with them forever, and here she was leaving her again, like she had time and time again in the last year, she left her laying with nothing but the cold unyeilding arms of the earth.

She didn't flinch as she felt the arms of Molly Weasley enclose around her, if anyone understood it was Molly. She felt herself allow the sleeping miracle to be taken from her arms and walked to the bench under the tree with her friend.

OoOoOoO

Harry sat down between the two headstones of his friends holding their sleeping child. Ginny sat beside him and Ron and Hermione sat on the other side of Tonks headstone while George and Bill sat beside Remus'.

Through the war they had all come to love the two people. They were so different from any one else they had ever known. As if on cue Teddy yawned and started to open his eyes. He smiled when he saw he had been sleeping in the arms of Harry.

"Dada." he said sleepily with a grin.

Harry smiled and kissed his soft little cheek, that was for once, not sticky.

"Your Daddy would be so amazed by you. He was such a great man. And your mum she was great, I wish I could descibe how much they loved each other, and you. They would have been the best parents." he said to the little boy.

"Your mummy was so much fun at school. She got in trouble in nearly every class and I can't begin to tell you haw many caulrons she melted in potions." Charlie said

"And your dad, after I got, uhm, hurt, he was so supportive, he was there for me when I was scared to be there for myself. He was a great man." Bill said softly.

"Teds, he was a great teacher too, he would have taught you so much. You know he taught your, uhm, uncle Harry how to do his Patronus? And the Harry was able to teach us." Hermione said to the baby, who was looking around at all of his grownups. He loved it when they talked to him.

"Your dad was great, you know he is one of the creators of the marauder's map, man where I would be with out it, probabally in Filch's dungeon, and Harry, he wouldn't have gotten in near as much trouble with out it. Maybe when you go to Hagwarts you can convince him to let you have it." George told the grinning baby.

"And think bout it bud, with your mum's ability to change appearance you can get any girl you want, ust morph into their type, blonde, dark and brooding, whatever they want." Ron said with a dreamy look on his face, until Hermione smacked him and he saw Ginny's glare, it was scary even with the tears staining her cheeks.

The boys all laughed at the possibilities Ron had described.

"Dadad, mum mum mum." Teddy replied before looking at Ginny's tear streaked face.

She smiled and reached her arms out and took the baby. He gurgled as she kissed his head and stood with him in her arms.

"I am going to go get him ready for the day and feed him breakfast. Meet me inside when we are ready." She said before taking Teddy towards the house.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

They stayed with Andromeda for about an hour before Bill left to pick up Fleur, it was hard for her to get around right now but she had insisted on going with the family to Fred's grave.

Shortly after Harry and Ginny sidelong apparated with Teddy and the rest of the family followed meeting them at the side of Freds site. Fluer and Bill had drove their little muggle car to the site, being afraid to apparate with her being pregnant. Harry took Teddy from Ginny to allow her a moment at the side of her brothers.

Ron knelt at the head of the grave and placed his hand on the sun warmed stone that bore his brother's name. Charlie and Percy stood at the foot with tears gently cascading down their faces, Bill stood beside his wife with his hand on her back and watched his younger siblings as they all shared in their moment of grief over their lost brother. George knelt on his knees behind Ginny who was sitting in front of the headstone with both of her hands layed upon it. He placed his chin on her shoulder and allowed his own tears to flow freely down his face onto her shirt where they mingled with her own.

Hermione stepped to Harry's side and laid her head on his shoulder, he wrapped his free arm around the young lady whom he loved as if she were his own sister. Arthur helped Molly to the side of the grave where she collapsed to her knees and cried out for her forever lost child. No one spoke, no one needed to. There was no telling how long they stood there looking over the smooth grass and thinking of the fun loving, free spirited, boy that they all loved and missed.

"Do you remember when we convinced you that because you were a wizard that if you umped off the roof you would fly to the ground?" George said in a raspy voice.

"How could I forget? I broke two bones that day." Ron grunted

"He felt so guilty for that. I think it was the only time he actually felt bad for a prank." George said softly.

Ron nodded his head mutely, rubbing the tears out of his eyes.

"What about when he..."

The next several minutes continued with stories of pranks and punishments, arguments and bets, each member of thier party remembering things that had laid dormant for a while. They smiled and laughed through tears, Percy was recounting about the twins being 5 when Harry saw Bill jump out of the corner of his eye and he turned to see what had happened.

Fleur had a look of shock on her face and Bill looked paniced, terrified, even.

"Uhm, I am thinking, my water just broke." she said nervously.

Molly and Arthur both turned to look at their daughter in law, who was in fact very wet looking. Harry's face broke into a grin as her words and expression finally broke through the sorrow he had been feeling. As if Fred was giving them his own surprise Fleur had went into labor early and the first Weasley grand child was ready to be born...now.

oOoOoOoOoO

They had been sitting in the family waiting area of St. Mungo's for hours, it was now late at night and Teddy had fallen asleep under the toy table in the corner. Bill was in the room with Fleur and the rest of the family had been waiting patiently. well sort of patioently, for news. They had only left for meals and to get Teddy supplies. Ron, Percy, and Charlie were all napping in chairs, Hermione and Ginny were playing chess and talking to Gabrielle about fashion and everything else that interested a 12 year old french witch. Harry and George were playing a silenced version of exploding snap and the four soon to be grandparents were talking excitedly between each other. They all jumped slightly when the door opened and Bill walked through holding a little pink bundle. He was beaming, it was a surprise that he hadn't burst out of his skin.

Every one stood up from their chairs, even the three sleepy boys who had been startled awake. Before anyone could speak Bill started.

"So today began with us all wondering how we were going to make it through this anniversary. But if you look through all of the sadness today brought I first want to remind us all that we need to celebrate today. Because it was the day that a war we all fought in was won, one year ago today good prevailed and we were all vicotorious. So in memory of that I want to introduce you all...to Victore Weasley.


	28. Chapter 28: Victore and Teddy

**Ok well for all of you who PM'ed and have asked about the HP fan to be**

**It is a BOY, and my hubby is still against naming it James Sirius, that's ok though I am super thrilled**

**Thank you for the reviews and I hope you enoy this we are getting very close to a very big moment for Harry and Ginny.**

**And I can't believe you would think I wouldn't let you get to meet the Baby : /**

Chapter 28:

Victore and Teddy, love at first sight?

It was Saturday afternoon and Harry was sitting in a squishy purple chair just inside Fleur's room. Ginny was holding a tiny little bundle in her arms as she walked over to him.

"Here take her." she said offering the pink clad baby.

He shook his head.

"Do you see how little she is, she is barely bigger than a snitch, and she isn't unbreakable." he protested as she ignored him and plopped the baby into his hands.

She was the smallest thing he had ever seen, well the smallest human like thing. After all Teddy was a few months old before they met.

Her hair was already silvery blonde like her mum's and it layed in thick waves on her little head. Fleur had affixed a bow to her hair with some spell.

"SO zey know she eez a girl." she said as she smiled at the frilly pink hair piece.

She opened her little eyes and he was astonished at the blazing blue they held within them.

"You are so pretty Victore. I am so happy to meet you, I am going to be your uncle soon." he cooed to the little girl.

She apparently was unimpressed with meeting the great Harry Potter and quickly fell asleep in his arms. He handed her back to ginny after a few moments so she could get more aquainted with her little neice and Harry talked quidditch with Bill.

It wasn't much later that the healers came in and told Fleur that her restoratives and healing charms had worked well and that she was cleared to go home with her little bundle. Since everyone was leaving for hogwarts in the morning BIll and Fleur decided to stop at the burrow for a quick minute to let everyone see the baby before making the trip home.

oOoOoOoO

With the promise of her chicken stew Fleur decided to stay that evening for dinner as the baby was passed around and fawned over. She was so quiet and peaceful, she barely cried, Teddy on the other hand was the epitomy of hyper. He had never seen another baby before and he was mesmerised.

"Can you say Victore?" Ginny said as she held him in her lap and he looked at the baby in Hermione's arms.

"Baby." he said softly.

"Yes, her name is Victore. Can you say Victore? Say hi pretty Victore."

"Tori...pitty Tori." they all laughed as he tried to kiss her hair.

He was quite happy to have the baby there, he ignared her for the most part. That is until Bill handed her to Harry so he could help his wife to the other room. Harry took her carefully and smiled down into her perfect little face. It wasn't seconds later that he felt a thud against his leg. He looked down to see Teddy looking up at him in horror.

"Dadadada." he said putting his arms in the air.

Harry smiled as Ginny leaned down and picked him up.

"I got ya buddy." she said patting his back.

He crossed his little arms and pouted his lips.

"No, no, no, no, no." He repeated imperiously.

"DaaaaaDaaaaaDAAAAAA." he cried.

"Gin, here I can hold them both, so he can see her." Harry said moving the baby so Teddy could sit on his other knee.

She sat him down in his godfather's lap.

"No." Teddy said firmly, looking at the pink intruder.

"See Ted, I can hold both of you." Harry said softly, trying to make the stubborn toddler see sense.

"No. Mine. Mine Dadada. Mine Dadada!" he shrieked, and Victore started to cry.

"Teddy Remus Lupin, I can hold you and Victore, now calm down." he replied firmly, in the most serious voice he had ever used with the little boy.

Teddy's eyes welled with tears and he slid down off of Harry's lap. Turning to look back at his stunned godfather he poked out his lip and real tears fell.

"No no no no no. Unc mean." he cried and ran as fast as his little legs could carry him to the next room.

Shocked Harry stared after the little boy. He didn't know what to think, he had never been the one to make Teddy cry before. He had never hurt him, and he felt like something deep inside him had broken as he replayed the word unc in his head. Now he had been trying to get Teddy to call him uncle Harry for a long time, and never succeeded but now, this felt like an insult, like he had just broken the heart of the most important person in the world and for an entirely stupid reason.

Of course Teddy was jealous, he after all was only a baby himself. And Harry had never paid attention to any other child but him. He was HIS dadad, and all he wanted was for Harry to show him that and he would have been fine. But instead he was mean to him and now his baby was somewhere crying.

Harry stood and held Victore out to Ginny.

"Harry you can't go running after him he needs to understand that you can love them both." Ginny said softly as she took the baby and sat down beside her mum.

"She's right Harry. He can't think it is ok to throw a tantrum." Molly added.

"I know my son...godson..whatever. I know that it isn't about that, it is about the fact that he doesn't see me as an uncle he sees me as daddy and he needs to know that even though I love Victore and that's ok, he is mine, and he matters, more than anything else and I am there, no matter what he said, or how I made him feel, I am still there. I know you see it different, but you always had someone to care about you, someone was always there. I know how he feels even if he doesn't understand it and I don't want him to understand it. He needs to know that his feeling come first, when we have a baby and it is his sibling it will be completely different but right now, he is right, I am his, and he needs to know that I know that." he replied before walking out of the room.

Ginny looked at her mother then at the baby in her arms.

"He's right. He is so in tune with that little boy it is crazy." she said

"It is the unintentional vow." Molly replied, holding her hands out to take the baby.

Ginny shook her head,

"No, it is much more than that."

She finally found Harry in his room, with a little Teddy hunched with his back in a corner sitting on his diapered bum, tears dripping down his cheeks.

"no...no...mean..." he sniffled adamantly.

Harry was sitting on his knees in front of him and looked helpless.

"Teddy, come here to me." he said in a soft voice.

Teddy shook his head flinging tears every which way.

"Teddy please come to me." he sounded heartbroken.

Teddy remained in his spot.

Ginny, sensing the need for help walked over and slid down the wall, right next to Teddy, facing Harry. Both boys looked at her, their eyes filled with sadness.

"Hey Teddy Bear." she said placing her hand on his wet cheek.

More tears fell and he threw himself into her arms dramatically. Harry had trouble hiding the fact that he was jealous, after all she didn't even want him to come in here!

"Teddy, did Daddy make you sad?" she said softly.

He sniffled into her shirt.

"Well if you want Daddy to make your crys go away you have to go to him, I can't fix it. But if you want to sit in this corner by yourself that is ok too. Just come find him when you are ready for a hug." she said before plopping him back on his bottom and standing up.

Harry looked at her quizzically as she held her hands out to help him up.

"Come on Daddy, Teddy doesn't want you right now because you didn't want him." she said winking at him when his face showed horror.

He stood with a definate air of sadness and took her hand as she led him to the door. Two steps from the opening Harry felt the little boy crash into his legs and start sobbing hysterically.

"No NO NONnONONON, mine. mine Dadadadadadada." he cried as Harry leaned to pick him up and walked over to the bed cradling him in his arms.

Ginny smiled at them and closed the door behind her when she left the room. Knowing that they would not be out for the rest of the evening.


	29. Chapter 29: Time for Testing

**I do not own HP**

**I love Teddy he is so cute! Besides Sirius I think he may be my favorite character.**

**Glad you all liked the last chapter.**

**Now we are gettig close to a very big event, it really is only maybe a week away...if that...**

**Hope you are ready!**

Chapter 29

Time for Testing

Harry couldn't help but think back fondly to that time long ago when he had taken his OWLS. He had thought then that they were tough, yeah he had no idea. He and Ginny barely saw one another, it was a good thing that quidditch was over and he had no more practice, and Hermione might as well move to the bloody library.

Even Ron had been seen stressing about studying. Harry was sure that Teddy's newest word was going to be Newt seeing as everytime either he or Ginny had him at one point or another he heard someone say,

"Not right now I am studying for my NEWTS, or oh merlin I am going to fail, this or that, NEWT"

They were in two days and Harry couldn't be more happy that they were almost over. And as wierd as it sounded, he was happy to be leaving Hogwarts, yes he would miss it, he would always miss the first home he had ever loved, ever known to actually feel like home, but he was ready to move on, to marry Ginny and take Teddy and move into their house and start a life.

The biggest surprise over this exam madness was Ginny's response to what exams she needed to pass.

One of the rare occasions that they had been together and talking, not studying, Ginny had been sitting in his lap and was holding a toy dragon Teddy had forgotton to take to the burrow with him.

"You know, I really want to do well on exams, because I want to be able to tell Teddy and our future kids that we both did well and we expect them to do well, but it really doesn't matter that much." she said as she rested her head on his chest.

Harry raised his eyebrows, this was the first she had talked aobut what she wanted to do after school, everytime the subject was brought up she got very quiet or just left the room.

"Erm, what are you planning to do after Hogwarts Gin? You still haven't told me you know." he said gently hoping to let it slip out.

She turned and looked at him searchingly.

"I am afraid you are going to think it is stupid, or that you are going to think I am being wierd." she said surprising him by looking shy and staring at her hands.

He kissed the back of her head.

"Gin, I would never think you were stupid, even if you went off with luna looking for crumple snickle coraks. And even if it is wierd, well c'mon you are marrying a man who heard Voldemort in his own head. I got wierd covered." he whispered as she giggled.

"Well" she said tenatively.

"I have been thinking, alot, and I have been thinking about how aweful it had to be for you growing up and not having your mum around to make you lunch and fix your boo boo's and I realised how much mum actually did for us when we were little and I don't want Teddy to have to go back and forth to sitters and to mum and daycares so maybe, if you are ok with it, I would like to stay home with him, at least until he is big enough to start schooling and stuff. I think it is what Tonks would have done with him, and i don't want him to miss out on what he would have had with them. I just want him to feel like he has a real mummy and a real life and like he isn't our godson and.." Harry stopped her by placing his finger over her lips.

"Gin you are rambling. I think that it is great that you want to be with him, I want you to be with him, and our other kids too. You know I only want to do the school stuff until it is all set up and going then I am giving it to Hermione's division to run. Granted by then she will have two divisions but...anyways. I want to make the wizarding world the way it was meant to be, I want to help in several areas and I may be away form home a bit and I want you to be able to come with me, and any kids we may have, Teddy included of course. I wish my mum was there like she would have been, and I think that with you there Teddy will never even know that he is missing something. Because he won't be, he will always miss someone but his life will never be missing something." he said before bestowing a kiss to her head.

"Now how much time do we have to find a suitable broom cupbord before we are roped into studying?" he said in a playful voice.

She squirmed as he ran his hand up her leg.

"None, you two had better get up and get moving, we have a study session in the library, in ten minutes." Hermione said suddenly making them both jump.

"How does she do that? I thought you couldn't apparate in or out of Hogwarts?" Ginny mumbled as she stood and held her hand out to Harry who was just as perplexed.

"Don't ask me, but if we study fast we may have time for a late night chirstmas present visitation after." he muttered into her ear.

"Or you can study all night with me since that is the only way I am going to get to see my girlfriend." Ron said harshly, spoiling his runaway imagination.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Sitting in the great hall at his own individual table Harry was wondering whatever possessed him to decide to come back to school? Who needed a normal year of school anyways? He could have been on a quidditch team for Merlin's sake, he was sure that Kingsley would have lifted that ban if he had agreed to play for his favorite team.

He had already sat through 3 written exams and 2 of the practicals. He wasn't so sure he was going to escape tomorrows practical, potions, unscathed. Now granted he was doing far better in potions than he had with Snape but abysmal compared to his half-blood prince days. He was just hoping for a potion that could be easily made and didn't require much thought.

When the examiner announced there were five minutes left he realized suddenly that he might should have been worrying about his current exam and not the one he took tomorrow.

oOoOoOoOoO

Harry was staring at the parchment infront of himself in horror. This was an exam? There was no way, this had to be some sort of torture. He wasn't going to make it through this. There was no way. He glanced over at Ron who was a few seats away and grimaced. He saw the familiar paniced look on his best mates face and looked back to his own test.

1. What are the most common antidotes and how do you mix your own antidote to any poison?

2- What are the five most common uses of dragon's blood in potion making and list two potions (including instructions) it is used in.

3- List the ingredients and the full instructions on how to make three of the five listed potions and give the specific laws regarding each as well as when the laws were put in place and who invented the original potion.

-Felix Felisius

-Polyjuice Potion

-Veritiserum

-Amorententia

-Draught of Living Death

4- What is the most common use of glumbumble parts in potion. Why would a person need them.

5-How are Joberknoll Parts used in potions, ans how do they affect the human species.

6-Pick any 3 potions and list ingredients and complete instructions on how to make them.

7-What is the difference between a potion and a solution, list three references of each.

8-How is potion making relevent to the everyday life of a witch or wizard.

9-List the 15 safety rules of potion making in order of importance

10-List the help and contact charms, spells, and floo sites of potion emergency help centers.

At the end of the time he was proud to say he had managed at least a partial response if not a full one to every question and he actually did remember a surprising ammount of the ingredients and instructions. Even if all that memorization did take away several hours of time he could have spent doing something more...evenful...enjoyable...maybe hiding in broom cupbords. He wasn't knocked out of his day dream until he walked directly into someone he hadn't dealt directly with in sometime.

"Potter, really you would think the glasses would improve your sight." Draco said massaging his shoulder where Harry had ran into it.

"Sorry Malfoy, I just..." he was at a loss, trying to come up with a comeback while your mind was still flickering back to lace and satin was difficult.

Draco smirked at the faraway expression on Harry's face.

"Yeah well, let's not get caught this time Potter, I don't want to have to help you teach another class." he said before walking away.

Harry wasn't sure if he was more stunned by the joking demenor, the lack of attitude, or the fact that there was no conversation. It appeared that somewhere along the line, though they were surely not friends, they were not enemies either. It was almost more interesting to think about than Ginny wearing...well like he thought, almost more interesting but not quite.


	30. Chapter 30: Trips Down Memory Lane

**I do not own HP**

**Trip down memory lane, I surprised myself with this chapter.**

**But I think it is an appropriate goodbye to Hogwarts.**

Chapter 30

Trips down Memory Lane

It was here this was the day Harry had been dreading since he was 11 years old. And odly enough, though he was sad to be leaving the first place that felt like home to him, he was ready. He had never imagined he would be ready for this day.

As he leaned back into his favorite armchair by the fireplace he let his mind drift back over the last 8 years. He smiled as the thought of the swirling letters and befuddled mailman came to the forefront of his mind. Who ever would have guessed then, everything that had happened now.

**"Meant ter turn him into a pig, but I suppose he was so much like a pig anyway there wasn't much left ter do."** he remembered Hagrid twiching his flowery umbrella nervously. The sight of Dudley's pig tail still brought tears of laughter to his eyes.

**"Well, thank you for that assessment, Mr Weasley. Perhaps it would be more useful if I were to transfigure Mr Potter and yourself into a pocket watch. That way, one of you might be on time."** The moment he and Ron learned to be afraid of McGonagal.

**"Never try an' get a staight answer out of a centaur. Ruddy stargazers. Not interested in anythin' closer'n the moon."** The truest thing Hagrid had ever told him.

**"What happened down in the dungeon between you and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret. So, naturally, the whole school knows"** he smiled ruefully at that one, his first true experience with the Hogwarts rumor mill.

His first year seemed to go so quickly, it was like a whirlwind, he could barely remember even being there. His second year however, that one had dragged on forever.

He actually laughed outloud at the memory of the flying car outside of his window, and his first experience meeting Mrs. Weasley.

**"Your sons flew that car to Harry's house and back last night. What have you got to say about that, eh?"**

**"Did you really? Did it go all right? I – I mean, that-that was very wrong boys – very wrong indeed…."**

Harry was smirking to himself when he saw Ron flop down in front of him.

"What are you grinning to yourself about, you look like a nut." Ron said as he got comfortable.

"I was just thinking about second year, and about getting caught flying that car." Harry said with a grin.

"And that makes you laugh? I have never..never been in more trouble in my life...And remember my wand? Merlin that was a terrible year."

At this reminder Harry couldn't hold in his laughter.

"What are you laughing at now?" Ron said irritated.

"Sl..Sl...Slugs!" was all Harry could get out through his burst of laughter.

If possible Ron's face went even paler at the memory.

"Ugh, I still have nightmares about that, you know I haven't eaten a Jelly slug since? And they were one of my favorites. And laugh it up fly boy, at least I didn't get hunted down and almost killed by an overexcited house elf." he muttered.

Harry couldn't stop laughing, even as Hermione came and sat at Ron's knees.

"Don't worry Won Won I was touched that you stood up for me that day." she said sweetly cousing Harry's eyes to water and his ribs to hurt.

"Well I think my clearest memory was the faces on you two when we put the final ingredients in the polyjuice potion. Harry thought back to the moment.

**"Excuse me? What d'you mean, a bit of whoever we're changing into? I'm drinking nothing with Crabbe's toenails in it – "**

Harry smiled as Ron spoke up in their defence.

"Yeah well my favorite moment was the look on your face when you realised you had a tail!"

She covered her face as she blushed and both boys howled in laughter.

"Well third year was much better though." Harry said happily.

Hermione shook her head sadly,

"maybe for you, I spent the whole year alone, remember you two were mad about scabbers, and broomsticks?"

Both boys refused to meet her eyes at her reminder.

"Yeah, that was pretty terrible of us, but we met Sirius that year." Harry said with a grin.

"Yup and after you punched him and threatened to kill him you realised how much you wanted to know him." Ron joked as Harry nodded his head.

"Yeah well, I was freaked after Trelawney kept predicting my death my big black dog." Harry muttered.

"That was a load of rubbish, even McGonagal said so." Hermione sniffed.

**"You look in excellent health to me, Potter, so you will excuse me if I don't let you off homework today. I assure you that if you die, you need not hand it in."**

"Yeah I think that may have been the only time any of us got permission not to turn in an assignment." Ron said with a smirk.

"You got away with the most stuff that year, blowing up your aunt, sneaking out of school, having the map, the invisibility cloak. Hexing Snape. Wasn't that the best feeling. Yeah yeah yeah I know he was on our side but still, he was an evil git to us Hermione, so don't give me that look. Remember the teeth incident in fourth year?" Ron said as she looked disapprovingly.

Fourth and Fifth years often went overlooked by Harry. He could only remember the terrible moments that happened durring them.

"Remember the dragon?" Ron said with a gleam in his eyes.

"Yeah, how could I possible forget." Harry grunted.

"Remember the ball?" Harry shot back, causing Ron to glower and Hermione to blush furiously.

"My favorite year was my fifth, well your sixth." Ginny said happily as she sat down in Harry's lap and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yeah and why is that?" he said slyly into her ear as Ron groaned and Hermione giggled.

"Because I got to date two of the..." she started

"I swear to Melin Ginny Weasley almost Potter. If you finish that sentence." Harry said fiercely as both girls squeeled in laughter.

"I am kidding, well besides the fantastic quidditch trophy we won that year, and the amazing uhm...surprise I got at the after party...Seeing Ron eat his own words was fantastic. Won Won...my sweetheart. I swear it was priceless." she said over Hermione's raucous giggles and Ron's huffing.

"Why..Why do you all love to pick on me? I mean Harry kisses a girl and she cries for Merlin's sake and no one takes the mickey from him." he huffed.

"Who did you make cry when you kissed them?" Ginny said as she turned to look at him.

"Well honestly Gin you are only the second person I ever kissed, have you ever cried when I kissed you?" he said in exasperation.

"Well yes, but not because you were bad at kissing." she said as Hermione and Ron cackled in laughter.

"Well she wasn't crying because I was a bad kisser either...She said..Hermione said...she was crying because of emotions..and Cedric...and teaspoons." Harry spluttered, Ginny looked at him bemused while the other two rolled around in their places laughing as they remembered the conversation he was talking about.

**"Ron, you are the most insensitive wart I have ever had the misfortune to meet."**

**"One person can't feel all that at once, they'd explode."**

**"Just because you've got the emotional range of a teaspoon doesn't mean we all have,"**

Ginny shook her head at the three friends, completely lost at their gales of laughter.

"It has been a mad couple of years Harry, had I known it would have been like that I might have picked a different compartment." Ron joked as he dodged the book that had been flung at his head.

"Yeah, well, I can't believe we are done." Harry said his throat feeling oddly thick.

Hermione nodded and wiped her shining eyes.

"Well I guess it is time, we only have 20 minutes before we have to be at the platform, lets go." she said sniffily as she stood to her feet.

Harry took Ginny's hand after she too stood and followed her to the portrait hole. After everyone else had filed out he stopped for a moment to take one last look at the common room he had so many memories in. He had lost so many games of chess here, and spoke to Sirius out of the fire, and snickered at Hermione's obsessive ranting about SPEW, and he cussed about Umbridge, and soaked his bleeding hand. He saw his firebolt for the first time, he had kissed Ginny for the first time, he had asked out Parvati, the first time he had ever asked a girl out successfuly. He had laughed over jokes and fireworks, and snuck out this hole coutless times in his invisibility cloak, this was his first home, and he would never, never forget it. His mind drifted quickly to the words that had started it all.

Dear Mr. Potter, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He closed the portrait to the true beginning of his life.


	31. Chapter 31: The First Day of Forever

**I do not own HP**

**Well this is a very daunting chapter to post. I can't believe we are finally here!  
>I really hope I did it justice, it feels right, oh and there is another chapter that tags along, don't wory.<strong>

**Well here we go...**

Chapter 31

The First Day of The Rest of Forever

His hair had been smashed down on his head more times than he could count that morning, it didn't matter it wouldn't stay down. He didn't see why it mattered anyways, Gin would just mess it up the second she saw him. He could feel the small cuts from his nails digging into his forhead but he couldn't force his head out of his hands. Everytime he lifted it he was sure he was going to be sick.

"Harry, mate, if you bleed on these robes Ginny and Mum are going to murder you." Ron said as he straightened the White tie and admired the way it looked over the blue dress shirt.

"I think I like the way my hair looks in white. Ginny was smart not to put 'Mione in yellow, I would have looked horrible with a yellow shirt on. Harry seriously get your face out of your hands before you injure yourself, you are going to leave bloody fingernail marks on your head, you don't need another scar up there, one is enough, I promise." Ron said trying not to laugh as his father walked into the room.

"Ron, you look great, and Harry...You aren't all the way dressed yet?" he said surprised, seeing as the wedding started in thirty minutes and they were suppost to be heading down the stairs in twenty five.

"Dad, I think he may be freaking out." Ron said with a playful laugh.

Arthur frowned.

"Well, I had needed to tell you both something, and it isn't going to help your freak out I am afraid. But first remember that you are getting married to the young woman you chose to spend the rest of your life with, and you love her and she loves you very much. We, that is to say Molly and I, helped along with the ministry to arrange this for you, we were going to wait until after the wedding but I thought you might want to talk to this particular person now, before the ceremony, understand that there isn't much time, but there will be time later, to ask all of your questions and say anything you want to say, for now, this needs to be brief and quick. Ok, I need your word." he said squeezing his soon to be legal son's shoulder.

"Of course sir, anything." Harry replied nodding his head in confusion.

"Ok, well then, on September first your parents, yes your real parents used a time turner to see you go to your first year at hogwarts, only they over shot by several years and caught you going off to your last. We have arranged with the ministry for them to travel forward to be here for you, for your wedding, like they always should have been. But remember now is not the time to ask a ton of questions Harry, right now, I want you to meet your father." he finished as the door behind him opened and a very young James walked through.

Harry was speechless, he wasn't sure he could speak. How do you say hello to someone you have dreamed of and thought aobut everyday since you can remember. He stared into the face of his father. His Father! He could never remember seeing him alive, yet here he was. He knew he must look stupid, he knew that his mouth was hanging open, he knew that he had tears falling down his face when James hesitantly wiped the tear away from his cheek, his father had touched him.

"Harry, I am going down with Ron so he can see Ginny before it is time. When he comes back up it is time for you to go." Arthur said as he led Ron from the room.

With that one word, over all the emotions he was feeling at seeing his father, fear and nerves swooped back into his stomach with a roar.

"I think I am going to be sick." he mumbled as he sank back down to the floor on his knees.

James chuckled at his now grown son. He couldn't believe how much he looked like him. It was truly scary. But those eyes, he could stare into them all day long, they were just like Lily's they held the same sparkle and obvious mischief that, at one, they already held. It made him wonder what kind of things he got up to now that he had out grown flower canisters and daddy's wand.

He leaned down and pulled him up by his shoulders, they were nearly exactly the same height, he looked his directly in the eyes as he began to straighten his shirt, tie his tie, and fix his flower.

"Harry, my son I know this is weird, seeing me, and later it will be weirder still, but right now I want you to focus on Ginny and your wedding, right." he said as he fixed his buttons into the right holes.

"I...I am scared." he said, his voice shaking.

"I don't know what to say." he finished with a gulp. James smiled brilliantly.

"Well, you don't have that many lines and if you forget yours, then make them up, tell you a secret, that's what I did. I looked into your mother's eyes, and I forgot everything that I had ever planned to say, and I had written those vows like 3 years before we ever got together. You love her right?" James asked ruffling the familiar messy hair.

"Yes, more than anything." Harry replied.

"You don't want to be with anyone else, and you are never going to change how you feel about that?" his father added.

Harry shook his head vigerously.

"No, I could never, never be with anyone else, ever." Harry said firmly.

"Then there is nothing to be scared of, it is normal to fear a path that has been pushed upon you but you have chosen this one, this is what you want, and this is what makes you happy. There is nothing to fear at all, you could look at her and say I love you, and that is it, and she would be happy. I promise, I have already seen her. I am so proud of you, so is your mother." James said placing his hand on his son's damp cheek as the door to the room opened.

"Er, you ready mate. They say it is time for us to go." Ron said quickly.

"Oh, I need to go, I have to walk your mum to her seat, see you after the ceremony boys." James said as he rushed out the door and down the stairs.

Harry locked eyes with Ron,

"You good mate?" Ron said warily. Harry smiled.

"Yeah I am, I am great."

He let his best man lead him to the back yard of the burrow where Neville and the officiator were waiting for them.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry was still in awe over the ammount of effort that had went into getting this ceremony ready in time, and it was amazing. He thought they were going for small and quaint, apparently he had been wrong. While it was true there were under a hundred invited guests, the set up was exquisite.

The entire area in the orchard had been set up for the ceremony and golden candles had been enchanted to float among the tree limbs, as it was early summer the trees had sprouted appleblossoms and were blooming perfectly, though he suspected that Molly may have enchanted the blossoms in early spring to stay so perfect. The golden chairs had been set up equally on both sides and the guests had been seated evenly between them. Though he now saw that the Molly and the older boys all sat on what was commonly the bride's side, and his father, mother, Remus and even Sirius sat on what was apparently his side, along with a small baby. He was still quite bemused at that miracle.

Above them the sunset began to fade just as the music started and he smiled when he saw Fleur standing at the end of the Golden runner holding a fast asleep Victore. The baby was wearing a very frilly, white dress and headband and was their flowergirl, as the music started and Fleur began down the isle rose petals and fairy dust began to fall seemingly from the darkening sky. Harry grinned as he saw the glittery substance land on the runner, this had been Ginny's accomidation for the fact that Vic was too young to throw flowers. He thought it was brilliant, and from the crowds reaction, so did they.

He smiled at Fleur and the baby as they made their way to the farthest position from his, and then he turned to see his godson begin his own walk. He was holding tightly to George's hand and he was smiling brilliantly and waving the ring holding pillow at Harry happily. He could hear Ron and Neville chuckling behind him and he couldn't help but smile in return at his little man. He looked adorable in his miniature version of the white dress robes and it was obvious that he knew it.

As he reached the the front Harry leaned down and kissed his head as Ron bent to take the rings off the pillow. Teddy scowled.

"Mine..Mine, willow, mine, mine." he demanded.

Harry glanced up as he heard a happy barklike laughter and a softer but completely recognisable snicker. He grinned as he saw Remus smiling down on his son.

"It's ok Ron, I'll get them from him when it's time." Harry whispered as he picked the toddler up, gave him a squeeze and handed him to his bast mate. Teddy went willingly to his uncle Won Won, but he still looked concerned for the safety of his pillow. Harry chuckled before turning to see Luna coming down the aisle.

She was beautiful in her floaty yellow dress, carrying a boquet of yellow roses and orchids, he was certain he had never seen her look that pretty before, Hermione followed after wearing matching robes in the palest blue with flowers of blue roses and orchids, she looked simply stunning and he laughed as he heard Ron suck in a breath behind him and choke slightly as he tried to let it out. He was watching Hermione smile at him when he heard the music that he knew cued Ginny in. He turned and looked at the end of the golden runner, that some of the most important people in his life had walked down, and felt all of the breath with in him be pushed out.

He couldn't decribe what he was seeing in that moment. She was stunning, she was the most amazing thing he had ever seen. It was as if he had never seen her before this moment.

Her white dress was strapless and fitted, he registered the beading and pearls, and she carried a stunning aray of white roses intermixed with orchids and to his surprise, Lilies. He knew it was for his mother that neither of them had known would be there. His eyes never left her as she made her way towards him. Her flaming hair had been intricately clipped into a very high ponytail and it laid in elegant curls down her shoulders and grazing her back, smaller curls framed her face, she had never looked so...so...extraordinary. Crystals glimmered from her hair and he felt light headed before he remembered to breathe. By this point she had nearly reached him. He watched in awe as Arthur stopped with her at the end of the aisle tantalisingly close to him, he was pretty sure someone had petrified him in his place.

He was so overwhelmed with how perfect his bride was he couldn't fathom what he was supposed to be doing. He heard the officiator ask who was giving this bride and he heard Arthurs reply. He heard the audience laugh in unison and didn't understand why until he felt Ron kick the back of his shin.

"You prat, go take her hand!" he hissed.

Harry blushed and rushed over to his smirking soon to be wife. He hugged Arthur and opened his hands for both of hers to be placed with in his own. And at once his world, that had been so upside down, for as long as he could ever remember seemed to right itself. This was where his life was, with in her hands was where he would always belong.

They stepped forward towards the front as the first words of the ceremony were spoken and as the audience listened to them, the two of them absolutely did not. They were completely and totally lost in one another's eyes. It took some throat clearing for Ginny to realise that it was her turn.

"Harry James Potter. I am standing here today amazed that the one thing I have been declaring since I was ten years old is finally comming true. I can not tell you how happy I am that you finally came to your sences and realized that you wanted to be with me. It only took you forver. I will never forget the sheer joy in our first kiss, or the sorrow in our reunion. You are so much more than I ever thought you could be and I am certain that I do not deserve you. I can not wait to spend the rest of my life with you, making you happier than you can ever rembember being. I can not wait to see the smile that lights up your face when you realise you are happy, or when Teddy does something you didn't know he could do, or you remember something about one of the many people we have lost. That smile is worth more to me than anything else on this earth, I plan to see them alot. I have never been happier than this day, when I am made your wife.

Harry stared at her in awe, he was certain everyone could see the tears on his cheeks but he didn't want to take his hands from hers to wipe them away. When the minister declared it his turn he blushed slightly and glanced briefly at James.

"Well someone warned me this might happen, and so I am going to take their advice. I wrote this whole speech to say to you, with everything I have ever thought about you and everything you have ever done to make me smile and looking at you right now, I can not remember any of the words. But I can remember how even as embarrassed as I was the day you sent me that singing Valentine, I still thought the world of you, and when I thought you were not mine, how my heart screamed in outrage, and when I thought I would never hold you or see you again, I knew I would fight death because I had to come back to you. I can still feel your hands on my face for the first time after the final battle, I can feel the heat from your tears as they mixed with mine. Your tears...they are the most precious thing to me, if I could I would keep them all. I am amazed that you chose me, I am amazed that I get the honor of being the man that gets you forever, I am brilliantly happy that very soon I am the only one who can call you my own. I love you so much Ginerva Molly Weasley, I love you." he said as he lifted one hand and wiped her tears from her face.

They listened as the officiator said a few more things before the exchange of rings. Harry turned to Ron and motioned him to bring Teddy forward. Ron stood in front of them holding the grinning little boy.

"Hey buddy, you can keep the pillow, can we have the rings?" Harry said to his blue headed godson.

The baby appeared to think about it before handing the pillow to Ginny, she laughed as she untied the rings, and Harry frowned at the baby.

"Why does she get it and I don't?" he said quietly as she finished loosing the silver bands.

"Mum!" Teddy replied happily as if that explained it all. The crowd all snickered as Ron took a step back and handed the little ring bearer off to his Uncle George.

The pair exchanged rings and stood looking into each others faces as the speaker finally came to a close.

"I would like you all to stand and help me welcome for the first time anywhere, Mr. and Mrs. Harry and Ginny Potter. You sir, may kiss your bride."

Harry laughed as Ginny jumped into his arms and he lifted her into the air, as he lifted her to his face he placed his lips against hers and saw the brilliant light of thousands of Weasleys Fireworks go off around them. But he didn't stop to watch, he held her close and kissed his wife for the very first time.


	32. Chapter 32: Worth the Sacrifice

**I do not own Harry Potter**

**I hope this lives up to the wait...**

**And I hope you like it.**

Chapter 32

Worth the Sacrifice

Harry walked to the table at the back of the orchard and looked at the four occupants and one squirming baby with stunned dibelief written all over his face. He slumped down into the golden chair behind him and gazed into the identical teary green eyes of his mother.

"I am...confused." he said quietly, to their stiffled laughter. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Arthur standing behind him with a gentle smile on his face.

"Harry, son, I want to give you a few minutes to talk to them, alone, and I want to steal my baby girl away from you while you do it. They will explain everything, just give them a chance...before you say anything. Really, Harry James, before you say anything... Ok...I am not leaving until you agree, I know you, I know how stubborn, and like both of your parents you are." he said meaningfully.

Harry nodded and leaned over to kiss Ginny on the cheek. She smiled brightly at him and took her father's hand as he led her to the dance floor, her whispers full of her own questions. Harry turned back to the four people he never thought he would see again. Before he could speak he felt something bump into his leg and he automatically turned to grab the baby before he toppled onto his diapered bottom. He picked him up and hugged him tightly. Teddy's hair turned jet black and then back to the vibrant blue he looked into Harry's eyes with a very concerned expression for a one year old. Harry glanced at Remus who was frozen in place. Obviously he knew who this was.

"Cwy?" Teddy asked in his sweet little baby voice. Harry smiled as the baby touched a tear sliding down his face and he shook his head gently.

"Only because I love you so much little man." he replied. The baby laughed and looked at the other little boy sitting in the man's lap across from him.

"Pway!" he insisited. Harry stuttered not sure what to say to his godson. Luckily Molly appeared at that moment.

"C'mon Teddy, let's go get food, uhm, Lily, I can take Harry if you want, they can play together." she said softly, not exactly sure what to do in this situation.

"Wait a minute are you trying to tell me that that is...me?" he asked looking at the baby seriously for the first time.

Sirius laughed.

"Well really Harry how many babies have you seen us with in your lifetime?" he asked jokingly.

The rest of them smiled as Molly took baby Harry in one arm and picked Teddy up in the other and walked away. Harry watched the worried look in his mother's eyes as the baby was taken out of her husband's arms.

"This is Weird." Harry began. "I don't understand, how are you here, I know, Dad.." he stopped in his tracks as he looked at his father's face

"sorry..I mean Arthur said a time turner, but how did you know when to come, how long have you been waiting to do this..I mean if you are here we can change everything!" he said realising what seeing them now really meant. James cut in at that exact moment.

"No Harry, we can't change anything. You can't tell us anything. Any of us. You have to understand, I know it is hard but it has to be this way. We just didn't want you to not have family here for your wedding day. We wanted you to know how much we love you." he said gently watching the look of pure stubborness come over his son's face.

It was easy to recognise, he already got that look at one year old, and James had seen that look in the mirror one to many times himself. Harry opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by Remus grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the marquie. Followed closely by the other three. He heard Sirius cast the muffliato spell as he looked irritated at the werewolf standing in front of him. Remus smiled apologetically.

"Sorry Harry, but I know that look, you get that look now before you throuw a tantrum, so does your father for that matter. I thought we should do this in private." Harry nodded and picked up very quickly where he had been stopped.

"So you expect me to sit here and look at you and not warn you, not try and change what happened. Do you think I don't want to grow up with you in my lives? Do you think I want to remember everything the Dursley's did to me? I want to know you, I want to call you Dad! I want to call you Mum, I want to remember what it feels like in your arms when you hug me." he yelled.

The four adults all winced at his reference and Lily paled as tears fell down her cheeks.

"You want me to let you die! You want me to let my godson grow up without parents! That is absurd, this is torture I will not do it." he shouted.

He quieted at the look his father gave him.

"Harry, if we don't die, everyone else will. He will kill them all. Including her." he said nodding to Ginny who was slow dancing with her father but looking over at her new husband with worry in her eyes.

Harry turned to look at her and smiled encouragingly, knowing that she didn't buy it for one second.

"Son, look, we would give anything to change what you have gone through, anything, but is it worth losing her, is it worth the love of your life dying, how about your godson? It would mean his life too." James said softly as he knelt before his son's chair.

Harry looked at him with fresh tears in his eyes before looking over at Teddy who was making funny faces for his new baby friend.

"Nothing is worth his life." Harry choked out, "not my childhood, not my life not even Gin's life is worth Teddy's. He is so amazing." he said looking at Remus with a watery smile. "When he laughs I swear the world stops. When he cries my heart breaks. I can't breathe when he says my name, well his version of my name anyways. He is so smart, I have never loved someone like I love him."

Lily smiled at her grown up little boy while James beamed up at him. Remus wiped tears from his eyes as he conjured a closed tent for more privacy, and Sirius laughed his familiar bark like laugh before kneeling beside James.

"And when you make him mad you feel like the biggest prat in the world, and when you make him happy you feel like you could fly with out a broom. You just know he is going to grow up to be more amazing than any child has ever been before, right?" Sirius said with a knowing smile.

Harry looked at his godfather sadly and nodded his head.

"Harry, we all feel the same about you. You are our everything, I would give the sun to see my godson smile. I would give anybody's life including my own just to save yours. I know you feel the same for him as I do for you so therefore you have to let go and understand that you are sacrificing something for him. It is just a high price, one that he and you are definately worth though." he said before placing his hand in Harry's messy black hair.

"I miss you Sirius. I mean you were suppost to be here. It is my fault, litterally it was all my fault and you aren't here and I have no one, and I miss you so much." Harry cried out in earnest as he leaned into Sirius' open arms. James stood and pulled his crying wife into his arms.

"Harry, whatever happens it isn't your fault. I don't think you understand how rebellious and sporatic I am, I am anything but safe." Sirius said jokingly.

"Merlin knows that's the truth." Remus said sarcastically from behind him. Harry laughed quietly.

"Oh believe me, I know, take it from the one who has flown on the back of a hipogriff with you, I know." he said shaking his head while all four of the others laughed.

Harry pulled back from his godfather and looked at his mother closely.

"I didn't mean to make you cry, I miss all of you really I do." he said, feeling bad for telling Sirius and not his parents. She smiled and took his hands.

"Harry James, you can miss someone you do not know, but it is different to miss someone that you loved with your whole heart, you remember Siri, and Remmy. You do not remember us at all. We know you miss us, we know that you love us, we know you always will. But it is ok that you miss something that you actually remember having, that is a whole different kind of loss. But you should know, we love you more than anything else on this world." she said beofre kissing the top of his head.

They talked for a while about school and Ginny and Teddy, they told Harry about themselves and about himself as a baby. They laughed and cried, and eventually decided to take down their privacy tent so they could talk to Ginnny and get their baby Harry back, as Lily was having minor panic attacks.

"Lils you would think the fact that he is sitting in front of you as a healthy adult would be enough to calm your nerves, I mean nothing too bad is going to happen to him, obviously." James joked while the others laughed.

As soon as Harry stood he felt a jolt hit his leg and he bent down to pick up Teddy who was frowning slightly. Harry could just make out the tear stains on his cheeks. He kissed each one of the trails on his chubby little face and felt Ginny put her head on the back of his shoulder. He turned to see his bride and smiled.

"He was missing you." she explained nodding towards the grumpy looking baby.

"Daaaadddddeeeee no bye." he shouted in Harry's face. Harry sighed theatrically before leaning his forhead to touch Teddy's

"Uncle Harry." he corrected gently. Teddy shook his own head.

"Just give it up Harry." Ginny sighed.

"Daaaaddddeeee."he said stubbornly.

"No Teddy, it is Uncle Harry." he said with a little more insistance. He was so involved with his minor argument with a one year old he didn't notice Arthur, Molly and Anromeda comming to sit by them.

"Really Harry, you are fighting a losing battle that comes to an end in two weeks." Andromeda added.

"Dadddddeee." Teddy preactically shouted.

Harry sank onto the ground with the baby in his lap. He held him still while he rummaged in the neck of his shirt for something. He pulled out a grubby little sack that was tied to a string like a necklace and pulled out a picture from it. Taking Teddy's little finger he pointed it to the picture.

"Daddy." he told the baby.

Teddy looked at the picture seriously and let his hair turn to it's natural sandy blonde curls as he looked at the man holding the baby in the photo.

"Dadddee." Teddy said to the picture and Harry nodded.

Teddy turned and put his little hand on Harry's face.

"Daaaadddeee." he said up to his godfather. Harry hung his head but smiled non the less.

"Well, you are as stubborn as your daddy." he muttered

"hey!" Remus said from beside Harry as everyone laughed.

Harry looked over at Remus and frowned.

"I am so sorry Remus, I am trying. I don't want him to think I don't love him but I don't want him not to know who you are." he said sadly.

Remus scooted over beside him on the grass and put his arm around the two of them.

"I am glad you are with him. If I can't be a daddy in his life, I want someone to be. I want you to love him like you should have been loved and give him the childhood you aren't going to get. I want you to be a real Daddy to him and I am certain that when he is ready you will be able to explain to him that sometimes you are special enough to have more than one set of parents, both of which love you enough to give their lives. It is why we are happy to see you refer to Molly and Arthur as Mum and Dad, yeah it sucks that we aren't here but you two are, and as a parent, and uncle, or a godparent, you want to see your baby above all else be happy and healthy and loved. Rileigh and I made a great choice." he said.

Harry looked confused.

"uhm who is Rileigh?" he asked. James, Sirius and Lupin all looked at each other stunned.

"You mean Rilleigh isn't his mom?" Remus spluttered.

"Mum?" Teddy said brightly looking happily at Ginny.

Luckily at that moment Arthur stepped in,

"uhm, Remus I think this is one of those need to know things, you will find out in the future though."

Harry shook his head, this was just too much. He turned to Ginny to see why she was giggling when he saw her holding the baby version of himself. Baby Harry was plastering her with open mouth baby kisses.

"Gin, that is weird." he said to his blushing bride.

"No it isn't, it is sweet. What is wierd is that I am about to take him and change his diaper." she said completely serious.

Harry could barely speak.

"No! we haven't even, no! You aren't seeing me like that, for the first time, when I look like that! No I refuse, mum do something!" he said imploringly to Molly.

Molly laughed and took the baby from Ginny who was laughing like mad.

"Ginny, Do not torment your husband. You could grow to regret it." she scolded

Ginny stuck her tongue out at Harry.

"Do you stick up for him because he is your youngest son or because he is the chosen one?" she teased

Harry pouted back at her before hiding his face in Teddy's curls.

"Neither, I stick up for him because he is the only one of my children that behaves himself." she said right back as Ron walked up.

"Harry? Behave himself? We are talking about the same Harry that snuck into a forbidden corridor and faught a three headed dog, the same Harry that broke curfew to sneak into the chamber of secrets, the same Harry that freed a hipgriff on death row and an escaped convict from azkaban. THe same Harry that illegally entered the triwizard tournament, the same Harry that flew by THesrtral to the department of mysteries. He cursed a fellow sixth year into oblivion and chased a teacher out of the school. He set a herd of centars loose on the high inquisitor of Hogwarts. He broke into the Ministry of Magic and released dozens of wanted muggleborns, he broke into Gringotts and escaped on a dragon. And he has snuck out under that invisibilty cloak so many times no one could keep count. And that isn't even all of it. Him? You are calling him behaved?" Ron spluttered.

Lily was looking at Harry appalled while Sirius, James and Remus werre smiling at him as if they were so proud.

"Hey! I did not enter that contest! I had no choice! And I didn't mean to curse Malfoy, and well you were with me for everything else you git." Harry shot back while Ron, Ginny and Hermione laughed.

"Well, I never said I was innocent, just that you weren't either." Ron retorted. The ten of them talked for a while before baby Harry yawned and Lily realised that they really did have to go, they had run out of time.

Harry looked over at Remus who was holding a sleepy Teddy in his arms as they all stood up.

"I am sorry you will not get to see him grow up." he said to his friend. He looked between him and Sirius "I do love you two. I know I never told either of you that but I do, and I am sorry I never told you, so when I am 15 and am acting like a royal git, just remember that I am sorry and I really do love you both." he added looking at his godfather too.

Sirius stepped forward and pulled him into a vice like hug.

"I am sure that when you are 15 and are acting like a total prat that we will look back and remember you calling us mean for putting you in time out and we will remember that 3 minutes later you were crying on our shoulders that you loved us then too. Kids are supposed to be gits. It goes with the territory. But just incase we didn't get the chance to say it. We love you too mini prongs." Sirius said into his godson's hair.

"You don't know how true that is Sirius." Arthur said as he and Harry pulled away from each other. "His patronus, which you will one day teach him, Remus, is a stag." he said looking at James with a smile. "And Sirius, he saves your life with it."

The three marauders all stared unblinking at Harry before Lily claimed him in her own hug.

"I love you baby, I am so glad you found someone as amazing as your new wife here. I always knew you had your father's good taste in women. I love you so much. Please remember that." she said through her tears before turning and falling into James' one open arm.

James turned and handed the baby to Sirius and stepped towards his adult son.

"I am so proud of you for being strong through everything son. Especially today. I am glad we could see that you are going to be happy and that this is all worth it. I love your mother as much as you love Ginny and I am glad you get to feel that. Everything we have done and will do is worth the life you are leading right now, and the life that everyone else is leading. We love you Harry." he placed a quick kiss on Harry's head and turned back to take the baby.

Remus stepped forward with Teddy in his arms and after kissing his blonde head handed him over to Harry. Teddy looked up and smiled brightly around the thumb that was already in his mouth, lulling himself to sleep.

"Thank you for loving him like I would have. You are amazing and I am sorry I do not get to see him grow up too but if he is half the man that you have turned out to be than he will be everything that I fought for and you are right Harry. He is, just as you are, worth all of the sacrifices that are going to be made. We love you.

They all smiled at him before placing the long golden chain over their heads before Lily spoke again,

"Harry love, your daddy told me one time when I was being a silly teenage git myself that there are times that dying to protect the person you love is the only choice, because watching them die, is just not going to happen. Just remember that your life is what it was always suppost to be. And we love you everyday."

And with her final words they vanished on the spot. Harry turned away from the spot directly into Ginny's arms. Squishing Teddy between them.

"Harry we know that couldn't have been easy but we thought that you would want to get to see them." Molly said patting his back gently.

He nodded into Ginny's shoulder trying not to let his tears stain her dress.

"C'mon Harry we have our whole night ahead of us, come dance with me." Ginny said softly.

He smiled at his beautiful new wife and nodded before attempting to hand Teddy off to his Gramma. But Teddy clung to his jacket, unwilling to go.

"Daadddee." he muttered sleepily around his thumb. Harry smiled at the tired little boy, his tired little boy.

"You are hopeless aren't you?" he whispered to him. Ginny laughed.

"Harry, he is going to be liveing with us from now on, starting when we get home from our honeymoon, you are going to be everything a daddy is suppost to be, you might as well let him call you daddy. This is one battle that The Boy Who Lived, is not going to win." she said before kissing the baby's silky soft hair.

He gripped Teddy a little tighter and stepped out onto the dance floor with both a baby boy and his lovely new bride and they proceeded to dance the rest of the night away.


	33. Chapter 33: Something Blue

**Oh man..Oh man..Oh man...**

**I am so hyperventilating here...I am really afraid to post this one, like super afraid...**

**Sooooo this chapter is the reason for the rating, and I always planned to write it but never planned to post it and now I can not ignore it or I am pretty sure that I might have some pretty angry readers. **

**Oh man, ok, so I hope you like it, I hope you don't hate it, I hope you inderstand that these last three chapters were the entire basis for this whole story because I desperately wanted to read them so I wrote them myself...**

**And if there are spelling errors I tried to catch them all but got caught up reading it so might have missed some!**

**AnyTheways...If I don't just do it I never will so here we go...**

**And thank you to all my reviewers and PM's and thanks to Lily Anne Rose for making me laugh on a really bad day!**

**Hope I still have some reviewers after this, if you like it tell me so I'll quit freaking out...**

***Biting my fingernails***

**Once again REASON FOR THE RATING!**

**don't read it if you don't like the RATING!**

**I do not own Harry Potter!**

Chapter 33

Something Blue

The bed in the hotel suite was enormous, and just looking at it made Harry's heart drop into his stomach. Sure he couldn't be more excited, in more ways than one, but he was also quite positive that there was no way that he could be more nervous. He had just put the luggage down after carrying Ginny into the room and was looking around their home for the next week.

He had chosen a highly recommended muggle resort in the caymen islands for this moment. This particular resort was prized for its exclusivity and lets face who would think that Harry Potter would choose to stay someplace muggle. Hopefully, no one. He wanted this week to be theirs and theirs alone. The beach front cottage was on its own beach surrounded by trees and boasted its own little lagoon. This was the perfect place for their life to begin together.

He was so nervous about tonight though that he jumped when she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I know that couldn't have scared you, you could hear me a mile away with this big thing on." she said as she laid her head against the back of his shoulder.

"Well, I was thinking, and you caught me off guard." he said quietly, before turning to take her in his arms.

"It is hard to believe that we left home at 11:00 at night and it is just after 5:00 in the evening here. There is alot of day left. And it is really pretty out, we could go shopping if you want, or out to dinner, there is a nice breeze."

"Harry, are you talking about the time and weather?" she giggled into his chest.

He blushed slightly.

"Er, no, not really just seeing if you wanted to do anything tonight." he said with a shrug. She smiled brilliantly.

"Oh yes, there is definately something I want to do, but it does not involve leaving this room, or leaving you." she said suggestively.

He felt like he couldn't breathe. She smiled up at him and twisted so her back was to him.

"Here, untie this." she said softly.

He stared at the laces of the corsett style dress.

"Uhm... Already, right now." he said in a slightly high pitched voice.

"You are hopeless, just unlace me." she replied chuckling until she felt his shaking hands on her back.

It took him a while to pull the ribbon completely out, she felt him pause halfway through when he realized that she wasn't wearing a bra under the dress. She smiled when he reached his hand over her shoulder to hand her the white ribbon. As she took it from him, she grabbed his hand and kissed the underside of his wrist. She felt him shudder behind her as she let his hand fall to her shoulder.

He wasn't sure what he wanted to do, run, or throw her against the wall. He settled for running his fingertips down the exposed part of her bare back. He couldn't help but get pleasure from the sight of the goose bumps he caused.

"Are you cold?" he asked in a surprisingly husky voice.

"No, well, maybe a little chilly, but not cold." she said in an oddly timid voice. He put his hands on either side of her waist and pulled her against his chest.

"I love you...Mrs. Potter..." he whispered into her ear.

This was comming a little more naturally than he had thought it would. He couldn't keep the grin off his face as she sighed and relaxed against him.

"I like that, you know what this means don't you?" She said playfully.

He shook his head as he nuzzled her neck beneath her ringlets.

"You owe me a new jersey." she said as he leaned and kissed her collar bone.

He laughed a little.

"Well you can have mine, but...you can only wear it under very specific instructions." he answered playfully.

She turned to face him and he backed her against the wall gently.

"Yeah, what are those instructions?" she played along.

"Well it can only be worn in correllation with one of my christmas presents." he said as she nodded along.

"Yes..I can see how that would make sense."

"And only at home...And no other apparel." he finished as she kissed his jaw line.

"hhhmmmmm well I guess those are perfectly reasonable requests." she giggled as he lifted her into his arms and began to kiss her intently.

She smiled against his swollen lips as her dress began to slip down her body.

"You know I could have done this part...I really only needed the zipper done for me."

"Yeas, I gathered that, but this is much more creative I think." he mumbled his lips trailing her jaw again.

She found her lips suddenly occupied and felt him carry her to the center of the room and sit her on her feet before romoving his arms from her waist. The lack of his arms meant nothing was there to hold the strapless dress up and it fell to the floor, pooling around her feet.

He stepped back and offered her a hand to help her manuever her way out of the mass of silken lace. She couldn't help but giggle as he looked at her standing in front of him. He wore a tortured expression and was biting his bottom lip. Finally tired of trying to help her escape the dress he lifted her into the air again and moved her bodily from it. Once on her feet, she shimmied her way out of her underslip and saw, to her enjoyment, him mouth pop open.

She was wearing very skimpy, lacy, and seethrough panties. And still had her red and gold garter in place high on her thigh. She laughed when he looked up at her face with raised eyebrows.

"I thought it would be an appropriate, something blue." she said with a wicked grin.

He nodded dumbly,

"Ugh, yeah, yeah, blue did you say?"

She reached out and grabbed the edges of the white robes he was still wearing and pulled him to her. When she had reached him she began to kiss the side of his throat, he shuddered at her touch as she began to take his layers off slowly.

The over robes were thrown gently over the arm of the chair, his tie, well she put it over her head and it rested on her chest, he seemed to like the effect. She undid his shirt buttons slowly kissing each peice of exposed skin as she made her way to the last button.

She was now on her kness and smiled as she felt his hands tighten in her hair as she started to undo the clasp holding his trousers in place. Just like her dress they were left in a pile on the now very messy floor. Kissing her way back up his chest she took the edges of his open shirt and pulled him towards the bed. He was stumbling along slowly, but there was no resistence in him at all.

Sitting on the edge of the bed she pulled him to stand between her legs as she played with the waistband of his white boxerbriefs. Deciding to tease him a little she tugged them down just far enough to expose the line of his hipbones and the very top of his groin. She leaned forward and kissed the line of his hip and let her teeth barely graze it. She felt his knees quivver and lean into the side of the bed.

He put a hand on her shoulder and pushed her back so she was laying bare chested, in panties only before him. Dropping to his hands he kissed her far more deeply and seriously than she could ever remember.

All she could think was, this is going to happen, it is really going to happen. This was confirmed as she felt his shirt land on her hand and she threw it to join the other clothes on the floor.

His hand was suddenly under her head and bum and he scooted her farther onto the bed. She laughed outloud when as he removed his hand from her backside he stealthily removed her panties too.

"Have you done this once or twice?" she whispered as he resumed his kissing of random body parts.

He shrugged as he pulled back to look at his completely naked wife.

"Well, maybe once, but no not twice." he said with a grin, remembering the last time they had truly let themselves be completely alone. He continued to rake his eyes over her pale skin before leaning back down over her. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"You are beautiful." he whispered as he scooted further down her body, kissing the sides of each, and taking each perfect light pink nipple into his mouth. He placed one hand on her stomach, to hold her to the bed as she squirmed.

"You are amazing." he murmered as he left a trail of kisses down her side and bit ever so softly, the top of her hip bone.

"You are so sexy, the things that are going through my head right now...you have no idea." he said huskily.

She smiled at her new husband.

"Well, do them then, I think we have waited long enough." she muttered, noticing the rough sound of her voice.

She felt his thumb press gently between her folds and find the nub of her arrousal. He rubbed it softly before sliding his fingers easily and slowly into her.

She moaned in pleasure and need as he took his thumb away from her and replaced it with his mouth, sending her to places she had only been once before. He continued long after her world had rocked with pleasure and she had begged for him to stop. To take her. He persurveered past her wiggling and her wimpers until she once again found herself in the middle of the most amazing experience she had ever had.

"Harry, Harry love, please, I want...I want you...in me...please..." she gasped as she dug her recently manicured nails into his shoulders.

Finally, he pulled away slowly, laying a few more kisses along her trembling thighs.

"Are you sure you are ready, I don't want this to hurt you." he said with a worried crease between his eyebrows.

She placed her hands on either side of his face once he had moved up to her level.

"Harry, we are going to do this, tonight, whether it hurts or not, right now. I am ready, I want you, really really want you. Make love to me, please, right now." she said, still struggling for breath.

Sitting up on his knees he looked back down at her body and rubbed his hand over her again, she took hold of the band of his boxers and pulled them down his hips, for the first time, he did not resist, at all. As they fell to his knees he leaned down with his hand beside her head for support to shake them off, to the ground.

She breathed in deep as he pressed himself against her, she could feel his naked length along her stomach, he was bigger than she would have imagined, even with seeing him in underwear and feeling him in her hands, feeling him against her made her nervous.

The next sensation she felt, knocked the breath out of her, as she felt him slide his fingers back into place inside of her. She dug her nails into his back as he pushed deeper into her than he had before. She knew he was making sure she was ready.

Her eyes met his and she could see how nervous he truly was, she removed a hand from his back and slid it down his well toned stomach to the places she had only touched once before and rubbed it against her.

He held his breath as her hand slid across him, it felt like fire had been burned inside him, he pushed his fingers more forcfully and smiled as she began to rock against him.

"No, Harry, please, I want, you, now." she said trying to stop her initial reaction.

Finally giving in, knowing that he culdn't have held out much longer anyway, he pulled his hand back and guided himself to her opening, he knew he was bigger than she was, he was nervous, he didn't want to hurt her, but he wanted her, he wanted to feel her, all of her, with all of himself.

And knowing that she wanted it too, was begging for it made up his mind for him.

He leaned his face down to hers and kissed her passionately, trying to convey every emotion he was feeling right now, into that kiss. When she thrust her hips against him, his final resistance fell and he pressed himself into her.

He felt and heard her wimper against his lips, she felt him stop breathing for a second as he took the feel of her in. But knowing each other as well as they did, neither one broke the kiss, nor did they stop.

He rocked gently into and out of her. Each time he let himself fall farhter and farther in. Every stroke felt like lighting along him, it mad ehim wonder briefly why he had insisted on waiting. She was so tight around him, she squeezed him in places he didn't know would feel good if they were sqeezed.

After a few moments of getting used to the sensation she began to press her hips into his and she sighed and made wimpers of pleasure rather than purely of pain. When he felt the resistence in her release he thrussed harder into her and he very nearly screamed her name.

She ran her hand down his face and he opened his eyes to look at her. He kissed her fingertips that were resting on his lips.

"I love you so much." he said between breaths as he continued to thrust deeper than he had before.

Once more was all it took, she felt the goosebumps rise along his spine and he pushed hard and far into her, she wimpered in discomfort but moaned in mutual satisfation, and she knew he was done.

Leaving himself pulsing inside of her he dropped to his elbows and forarms, leaning over her face kissing her eyes and cheeks.

"You are mine, my love, life, my wife." he whispered as he trembled.

She ran her hand through his hair and let it fall to his bicep.

"I love you Harry Potter." she said with a smirk.

He pulled away just enough so they were unattatched and rolled so he was on his side holding her to his chest.

"I love you, Ginny Potter." he said before closing his eyes and falling nearly instantly to sleep.

And as of this moment, even though it was true before, now it was official, now she knew, no one, no one, would ever be able to take him from her again.


	34. Chapter 34: Over The Threshold

**I was going to write more about the honeymoon but I decided that the idea I had**

**would work better at a different time. **

**From this point there may seem to be larger time jumps, only because going day to day at this point is very likely to get boring...**

**SO I will still be following closely and it will def. stay in sequential order, there just may be more time passed between the chapters. And some chapters may seem like one shots.**

**This chapter is my Bday present to myself : )**

Chapter 34

Over the threshhold.

Ginny was giggling as she clung to her new husband's neck. He had insisted on the old muggle tradition of carrying her through the door of their house for the first time home since the wedding. She was excited this would be their first night home together. In their own home.

They had 4 days until Teddy would be comming to live with them permanently, he was with Andromeda on vacation right now. They were planning on using the next few days to finish up his bedroom and make sure the house was completely ready for a one and a half year old to live in.

After being set down in the living room, she wandered upstairs to see all of the changes that had happened since their last visit. All of her things had been moved in and a lot of Teddy's stuff had been brought from the castle. Some of it was still there of course, since he would be staying there every other weekend and going for frequent dinners and visits. But the majority of his clothes and toys had been brought over.

Ginny smiled at the new crib in the room. It had dark wood and matched the rest of the furniture. His toys had been stacked in the corner along with boxes of clothes, apparently it was up to them to decide where to put it all. She smiled at the whimsical walls, they were Harry's choice for the little boy.

They were painted like the sky outside, and charmed just like the ceiling in the greathall, they would reflect whatever the weather was out there. They were painted to look like they were sitting in the middle of a quidditch pitch with hoops and everything, the bludgers rocketed around smashing off of eachother and the window and door frames, they spun wildly out of control along the wall, the quaffle drifted lazily along, often through a goal post, sometimes getting knocked by the bludgers, and the snitch...well it did what snitches do, it zoomed around even up onto the ceiling sometimes stopping for a second to allow itself to be seen but mostly it was a little gold blur.

She loved his room, it was perfect for the hyper little boy he was. She started putting his clothes away and putting his toys on all of the little shelves, she was doing it all without magic, simply because she liked seeing all of his little things and decidng where they should go.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was the morning of Teddy's arrival in his new home and Harry was nervous, infact nervous couldn' beging to describe how he was feeling right now. He had kept the baby tons of times, he adored his godson, but this was different. He was essentially making him his own today. He knew that at this point there would be no more foolish talk of uncle Harry or sending him to Nana Weasley or Gamma Andromeda, he was about to truly and rightfully be theirs.

Harry was walking hand in hand with his wife through the main hall in the ministry. They were meeting Andromeda and Teddy in the office of underage wizardry to sign the guardianship rights and the legal responsibily papers. Being the parent of an underage witch or wizard was important and as such required the adult to sign papers agreeing to be responsible for the underage magic and its results before the child was old enough to be trained. Harry wasn't surprised to see reporters outside of the office, as it was a public building they hadn't been able to request a private signing so here they all were/ Waiting to see Harry Potter and his wife for the first time, and hoping to get a picture or two or hundred of them legally becoming parents of the Godson that they blatently adored.

Ginny smiled faintly and lowered her face at the reporters and cameras, Harry grimaced and nodded his head before opening the door to the room and ushering her inside. Andromeda, Molly, and Arthur were already there, holding tight to a squirming Teddy and looking harrassed.

"Glad to see you made it through the mob kids." Arthur said with a grunt.

"Was there really no way to avoid this?" Harry asked irritably, as the three older adults shook their heads dismally.

Teddy was the only one who seemed unfazed by the attention they were all recieving.

"Daaadaaa! Mummmuummm!" he squeeled reaching for them. His little fists opening and closing as he tried to get them to take him.

He hadn't seen them at all since the wedding, a scheme they had cooked up hoping for an easier transition. Hopefully he would have missed them so much over the last two weeks, the fact that he was with them and not Andromeda, and in a new house with a new room and bed, wouldn't be as traumatic, as least that was the hope.

Andromeda smiled a little sadly as she walked him over to Harry and handed him off. Teddy practically leapt from her arms into his and squeesed his neck.

"Daaadddddaaaaaa!" he said happily, not noticing the newest person to enter the room.

The lady was tall with dark skin and eyes, she smiled at the family in front of her. It always pleased her to see orphaned children with family that thought of their needs and that truly loved them. This was one of those cases.

She had spoken to both sides of the family this week, she knew that the grandmother wished she was able to care for the little boy, she loved him so much and hated the thought of him not living with her. But she also knew that he needed to be raised with true parents, and maybe siblings one day. He needed to have every opportunity to be a hyper happy little boy, and she couldn't give him that at her age, in her health and state of mind. She was still desperately grieving for her husband and daughter and she needed time to process that. Teddy needed to have the chance to be normal.

Then there was Harry and Ginny, they were young, that much was obvious. They were both scared, both afraid they wouldn't be good parents. But they both loved that little boy even more than they loved each other, if that was possible. She had seen their home, and where Teddy would grow up. They had talked about their futures and their dreams. Ginny had told her how she wanted to stay home to be with the baby, since he hadn't had a mum to get to be with him up till now. Harry had assured her they could afford to live off one income that they would be fine. She had even checked Gringotts records, and knew that with out a shaddow of a doubt that this baby would be taken care of. And seeing them with him, she knew he would be cherished.

There was no doubt how the baby felt about his Godfather. THat much she knew from meeting Teddy and showing him pictures of Harry and Ginny. Infact at their first meeting it had been a week since he saw them and he was pitiful, he whined and asked for his dada every few minutes. She knew without a shaddow of a doubt that this little boy was being given the brightest future possible.

She ushered them through the threshold of her private office and bade them all to sit. Harry and Andromeda sat in the middle with Teddy clinging to his Godfather for dear life. He seemed afraid he was going to be put down.

The signing of custody didn't take long and the young couple readily agreed to the responsibility papers, knowing how much more difficult it would be with this particular case, seeing as he didn't have control over his transformations yet. The only hang up was when they were offered the opportunity to sign adoption papers.

"I don't know, should we do that now, I mean maybe it should be his choice, when he is older." Harry said, looking at the sleeping toddler in his arms.

"We could, but do you think it would make him feel like we don't want to be his parents when he is old enough to understand? I don't want him to think we took him because we had to." Ginny replied.

Harry looked torn.

"I don't want him to lose Remus' last name, I want him to grow up proud of it." he said softly.

It was Andromeda who came up with the solution.

"Listen, I think waiting till he is older is silly, he is going to love you as a mum and dad for the rest of his life. If you want him to know you love him and want to be his parents then make it official and give him both names. When he is older he will know how special it is to be the son of four amazing parents and he will have both names to be proud of." she said before leaning down to give her grandson a teary kiss.

After a few more signed documents and some kisses hugs and tears, Harry and Ginny left the office holding the sleeping baby. This time they both smiled at the cameras and the reporters, who after the last incident stayed well back from the baby. To their surprise Arthur motioned the reporter from the Daily Prophet over to his side and walked him up to the young couple.

"We would like to officially introduce you, and hope by doing this you will grant our family privacy after this, to Theodore Remus Potter Lupin.


	35. Chapter 35: Teddy's Tears and Fears

**I do not own HP or much else.**

**Are you ready for our first big time jump?**

**Here we go!**

**Oh and I may switch around the ages of the Weasley grandkids, I don't think there was ever a specific order of birth..but just so you know.**

**Oh and a pre sorry to anyone anti spanking.**

**Oh and because of the jumping, chapters are likely to get longer... Sorry. **

Chapter 35

Teddy's Tears and Fears

"Muuummmmmyyyy!" Ginny heard from the toy room upstairs.

"Annnteee Giiiiinnnnniiiiieeeee" she then heard Victore squeal from the same area.

"Muuuummmmyyyyy!" Teddy yelled over his might as well be cousin.

Ginny rolled her eyes and picked the baby up off the blanket on the floor and began to climb the steps.

"What are you two yelling about?" she said sternly as she carried Louis with her into the room.

It only took Ginny one brief glance around the room to see little Dominique turning a strange shade of pink.

"Teddy Remus and Victore Gabrielle, what did you do to Dom? Why is she pink?" she demanded while trying to hide a smirk.

Both the five and four year old shrugged their shoulders as tears poured down Dom's face. Ginny had been watching her neices and nephews for three days since Bill and Fleur had made a buisness trip to Egypt. All week the pair of terrors had tormented the two year old Dominique whenever she had tried to join in their play. She started to tell them to tell her the truth before she heard a pop and Harry yell from downstairs.

"GIN?" he was yelling,

"I am upstairs in the playroom you need to come up here." she yelled back down to him

" I have to go! I am late. Gin, have you seen my wand? I had it in my cloak pocket and I couldn't find it when I..." he stopped yelling abruptly when he walked into the room and watched as his little strawberry blonde neice turned suddenly from pink to green.

He cocked his head and looked at Ginny before turning on his son.

"Theodore Remus! Where is my wand?" he said sternly.

"Daddeeee I..." he started before his lip began to quivver slightly and his hair turned a pale red, as it always did when he was embarrassed or in trouble.

"I..I..I..."

"Uncle Harrrreeee we just." Victore tried before Harry turned his green eyes on her. Even for a four year when Harry looked at you with a mean look it broke your heart.

"I do not want to hear your excuses, now I am late for the first open day of the school I have been working on for your whole lives, and Dom is turning colors and I want my wand right now!" he said.

Teddy recognised the irritation in his Daddy's voice, he didn't get upset often but when he did he knew he was in trouble for real. Knowing it was better to get in trouble for what he had already done instead of lying on top of it, he walked to the toy shelf and pulled the wand from it. With his head hanging he held it out.

"It isn't mine, you did not steal it from me, go give it to your dad." Ginny said refusing to take the wand she was being offered.

She watched his little face fall and saw tears spring to life from his eyes. It broke his heart when his daddy was mad at him. It broke her heart to watch him cry. But he walked over, the whole time looking at the floor. Harry took his wand and lifted Teddy's face to his with his two fingers under his chin.

"Who took this from my pocket?" he asked calmly.

"I did." Teddy replied in a whisper.

"But uncle Harry...I said..I though it was funny." Victore said bravely from the other side of the room.

"Vic, your auntie Ginny will speak with you about punsihments in a moment. Ted, we will handle this when I get home, for now, you will go to your room. Now" he said looking directly into his little boy's tear filled eyes.

Teddy took a step back and ran from the room to his own, Harry heard him start to cry before he even rounded the door. Harry walked forward and kissed his wife before turning to Dominique.

"Finite Incantum." he said softly and watched her turn back to her usual pale self.

"Harry, I can deal with Teddy, you don't have to.." she started before he looked at her seriously.

"Yes I do, it was my wand and my pocket he took it from. I will handle it, you can choose when to let him out of his room but I will deal with the rest when I get home." he muttered before turning and walking out of the door and down the steps.

She hated seeing the sad look on both her boys faces. Teddy hated being punished, he hated it when Harry was mad at him even more. But Harry hated punishing him just as much. She knew he was afraid Teddy was going to grow up and hate him like he hated the Dursley's, she tried to make him understand that he was abused and neglected and Teddy was definately not, but she could always see the fear in his face everytime he had to reprimand his little boy.

oOoOoOoOoO

Standing in the hallway watching all of the children file through the doors of the new school was rewarding to say the least, but Harry was obviously on a different planet.

"What's wrong?" Hermione said, nudging his shoulder.

"Nothing..Just Teddy..and Victore..They are a dangerous combination." he said sighing.

Hermione laughed at the obvious statement.

"Well just remember who he comes from, I know Remus wasn't the ringleader of the marauders but he was definately the brains behind most of their operation, and somehow I doubt Tonks was an angel when she was younger. And being raised be you and Ginny, Harry he does come by it honestly." she replied with a grin.

"He took my wand. Again. And used it to curse Dom, I mean it was only a color change curse but honestly, I am going to kill George, Ron and Charlie for giving him that Charms for Children book behind my back. I hate punishing him. I feel bad for it." he pouted.

"Well, unfortunately you can't let him steal your wand Dad." she said with a sympathetic grin.

"How is opening day going?" a familiar voice said from beside them.

They both turned to smile,

"Professor McGonagal!" Harry said in surprise.

"Honestly Harry, you have been out of school for four years, you can stop calling me professor." she said with a blush. Harry shrugged.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione said excitedly.

"Well Hogwarts doesn't start for one week, so I wanted to see where most of the students would be going before I got the miscreants. This facility is beautiful. Though I must say, I don't know most of the teachers, only the one teaching your control class." she said simply as they began to walk the halls with her.

"Oh, well that was actually Hermione's idea, all of the teachers in the school are Squibs. Except with Professor Midgens, we thought the Controlling your Powers class should have a wizard teaching it." Harry replied.

"Squibs? Really? What made you think of that?" Minerva asked as they paused to look in on a class of 9 year olds in session.

"Well not all squibs, some are muggles that have children or spouses that are wizards. With my department at the ministry I see a lot of non magicals that are immersed in our world but treated as outsiders, or feel as if there isn't a place for them. So I thought that teaching young witches and wizards the pre hogwarts skills not only helped them be a part but it also taught the kids not to judge or alienate non magical people." Hermione said with a shrug.

McGonagal and Harry both looked at her with vague smiles on their faces. Only Hermione could make a drastic change in the wizarding world and see it as no big deal.

"So Mr. Potter, are you staying here?" his old professor asked him.

Harry shook his head,

"No, I wanted to work on it till it opened but now it is all Hermione's, though I will help when she goes on her honeymoon in January. Ginny and I are going to take Teddy on vacation for a few weeks this fall, and then Ginny has something she wants to try out, but I am already signed up to start training for Kingsley's undercover program, I will work closely with Ron and the other aurors, but this is uhm, top secret you know, I just figured he had talked to you about it already.

She nodded her head and smiled at two of her favorite students.

"He had told me a bit about the new program, and I know that you both helped him get it set up, along with Mr. Weasley and Longbottom. But he hadn't told me about you being one of his first recruits." she replied.

"Yeah that was the uhm secret part. I don't need any pulicity you know." Harry said with a faint blush.

Even after all these years it was still common to see a random picture in the paper here or there, especially around halloween, the anniversary of the final battle, or any public outing with Teddy. The community loved to see how his life was going, and as long as they were unobtrusive and not hurtful Harry let them be on their way, only getting upset when they approached his wife, godson or neices and nephews.

They walked through the school and watched some classes in progress. They smiled at the precosious first graders and couldn't help but laugh at the hyper 10 year olds. After taking the full tour of the facilities Harry flooed to the ministry and the Professor back to her own school.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Teddy had been very quiet all day long, and it was breaking Ginny's heart. Victore had cried for a little bit after being stood in the corner and being forced to tell her sister she was sorry.

"she took my Doll! SHE DESEWVED TO CHANGE COLORS! Teddy only helped me get it back." she cried from her place in the corner as she awaited her mum's arrival by floo.

Initially Ginny had only been calling to let them know that Dom had an incident with magic and Harry had to use a counter spell on her, incase she reacted badly to it. That would have been it, if Victore hadn't chosen right then to yell at her stunned aunt. It hadn't taken long for Fleur to floo over immediately and swat her stubborn four year old on the bum and take her to the room she was sharing with Dom for the week.

Since then she had been very whiney and was only speaking to Teddy. But he was speaking to no one. He was moping around and had been found more than a couple times sitting alone on his bed with tears streaming down his face. She knew, exactly what he knew. The last time he took Harry's wand he had been warned that the next time he would get a spanking. It was dangerous and there was no excuse for it. He knew what was comming. And even though he had only gotten one spanking before, he was terrified of another one.

He was sitting at the table staring at his picture he was supposedly coloring when the fire turned green and Harry spun into view. The first thing he saw was the pale blue teary eyes of his little man, he walked over to Ginny and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Has he been like that all day?" he muttered miserably into her hair as she gave him a hug.

"Pretty much, Supper isn't going to be ready for another forty minutes or so. I think you should talk to him now, it would be kinder." she said softly before brushing his messy hair off his face.

He nodded before kissing her again and turning back towards the table. He didn't speak as he walked towards the little boy, he merely held out his hand and waited for Teddy to take it. But he didn't. Instead he stood up up and walked himself towards the stairs to his room. His own heart breaking Harry turned to look at his wife who met his eyes with her own and frowned sympathetically.

OoOoOoOoO

Teddy was sad and scared. He couldn't believe he did something so stupid. Only stupid people broke rules when they knew they were going to be punished. He couldn't believe he took his dad's wand again.

The last time he took it he was sure he was going to get his backside whipped. But his mummy and daddy had talked to him about it being dangerous and how they could get in trouble if he hurt someone with it. He had been grounded to his room with only colors and books for two whole days. And he had been warned that if he did it again he would be getting a whipping.

The only other time he had gotten a whipping had been when he had tried to floo himself to Vic's house one morning and got lost in the floo network. And he remembered that morning oh to well.

He flinched as the door to his room opened only seconds after he had closed it. He tried to stop from crying, he didn't want his daddy to see him crying. His daddy never cried, he shouldn't do it either. He tried not to turn when he felt the two big hands on his shoulders, but they were stronger than him and they turned him around, and to his surprise they picked him up. When he felt his dad's arms around him he started to cry and couldn't stop. He didn't even notice when they sat down on his bed with him in his dad's lap.

"Dadddyy I didn't mean tooo." he sobbed into the soft material of his cloak.

Harry rubbed the light red locks away from his tear stained face before lifting his chin and forcing him to look into his eyes. Teddy hated it, he could see how sad and upset his daddy was with him.

"Teddy, why did you take my wand?" he heard him say.

"I dunnno, I dunnno Daddy I am stupid I am, I am so sorry, please Daddy I am sorry I was stupid." he begged.

"You are not stupid, who told you that you were stupid?" Harry replied in mild shock.

The little pair of shoulders shrugged.

"No body, I am though, people who get in trouble are stupid." he cried.

"No, people who get in trouble are people, and it is because the chose a bad choice not because they are stupid. You are in trouble because you made a bad choice. Do you know what that choice was?" he said softly.

"I turned Dom colors." Teddy sniffled.

"Yes you did, but what else did you do?" Harry coaxed.

Teddy did not reply he only looked into his hands. .

"Theodore Remus Potter Lupin, what other bad choice did you make this morning?" he said more sternly

"I tooked your wand." Teddy cried, more tears spilling from your eyes.

"Do you know when you take something that is not yours and you are not allowed to have it that it is stealing?"

"NO I WASN"T STEALING DADDY! I WAS BORROWIN!" the five year old insisted loudly.

Harry shook his head.

"First off, do not raise your voice to me Ted. I am not playing with you, this is serious, you could have really hurt Dom today, what if you did the spell wrong? What if she had a bad reaction to it? She is only a barely bigger than a baby. She could have ended up in the hospital. And yes you did steal, if someone doesn't give you permission then it is stealing. And that is that. You will not touch my wand again...Right?" Harry said firmly.

Teddy only nodded, his heart dropped out of his chest as he felt his daddy stand him on his feet and he stood before him. He tried to quit crying, he really did but when his trousers were pulled down and he felt his daddy's normally playful hand smack across his backside, over his underpants he lost it.

Harry had a hard time forcing himself to finish out the spanking when after one pop the little boy screamed out and tried to run to his bed. Using his spare hand he held him firmly in place and placed two more stiff smacks on the boy's bum. At the last one Teddy slumped over his arm and cried like he did that first time he had yelled at him.

Harry tried to keep him from seeing his own tears as he turned him and lifted him back into his arms and let him cry. As he hung off his neck Harry removed his trousers the rest of the way and sat him on his bed in his t shirt and underpants.

"I love you, little man, but you have to follow rules. It is too dangerous not to."

Teddy refused to look at him and threw his face into his pillows, still sobbing uncontrollably.

"When you are ready come downstairs, dinner will be ready soon. I love you son." he said softly before placing a pair of pajama pants on the bed, patting his back, and walking towards the door.

oOoOoOoO

Teddy did not come down for dinner that night and when Ginny went up to ask him to come, he had not opened his door, though she could hear him sniffling from the other side.

It was late, after 10, Vic, Dom and Louis were all tucked into bed when they finally heard Teddy walk down the steps and into the sitting room.

"Hey Teddy bear, are you hungry yet?" Ginny asked softly, breathing a sigh of relief when he nodded his little curly blue head.

She knew he was feeling better when his hair was the familiar teal blue. It was his favorite.

"Do you want me to heat up dinner for you?" she asked as he walked over to stand in front of his parents.

"Please mummy." he said softly.

She nodded in response but reached out and pulled him up onto the fluffy sofa between her and Harry.

"Daddy, I am sorry I stoled your wand, and I am sorry that I was mean to Dom." he said with only the merest trace of a sniffle.

"You still love me right, I don't have to leave right, I am still yours?" he said his little lip poking out.

Ginny pulled him into her lap and leaned into Harry.

"Teddy, it doesn't matter what you do, ever. You are always going to be our baby boy and we will always love you. We can't quit being your mummy and daddy just because you do something naughty. We love you sweety." she murmered into his ear before handing him off to her husband and walking to the kitchen to make him food.

"I love you Teddy. You will always be my little man. Always." Harry said softly before kissing the blue curls.

"Love you too Daddy." he whispered before climbing down to run off to the kitchen.

Harry couldn't help but snicker when he noticed that he still hadn't put on the pajama pants and he was running around in Puddlemore Untided underpants and a Tshirt.

oOoOoOoO

It was late in the night, or early in the morning when Harry was awoken by a familiar sniffle close to his head. He rolled away from Ginny to see Teddy standing in front of him, half asleep with tears pouring down his face. He sat up half way and spoke quietly, trying not to wake his wife.

"What wrong little man? It is 2 in the morning."

Teddy wiped his eyes and rubbed his running nose.

"I dreamed bad." he cried.

Completely understanding the effect of nightmares, Harry lifted the covers and let the five year old climb into his arms. It took a few moments for him to settle into the crook of Harry's chest.

"What did you dream?" he asked the still whimpering little boy.

"I was really bad daddy, and you said I was so bad you weren't my daddy anymore. I don't want you to go away. I need you." he cried.

Harry could feel the hot tears on his chest and he stroked the soft blonde curls that they only ever got to see when he was too sleepy to think to change it. He kissed his head before speaking again.

"Teddy, we told you we are always going to be mummy and daddy. That will never ever change. If we weren't we wouldn't have to punish you when you were bad, we would just give you to someone else to do it. We have to make sure you behave because you are ours, baby. You will always be ours."

"But what, when mummy gets a baby in her own tummy, like Auntie Audrey? And then you will be his only one daddy, you won't need me, specially if I do bad things." he muttered.

Harry was stunned silent for a moment. He didn't realize this had ever bothered Teddy.

"Listen sport, you have two mummy's and two daddy's because you are so very special. You have a mummy and a daddy who loved you so so so very much that they shared peices of themselves to make you, and your mummy shared her tummy to help you grow. They loved you so much they went out and made a better world for you to live in and gave you to me and mummy to raise you and make sure you had a good life. We are your mummy and daddy because we love you so much we chose to share our hearts with you, and you own every little peice of them both, and when we have a baby in mummy's tummy it our hearts will just get bigger to make more love, you will not lose the peices of us that are yours, because you are too important and we love you too much to ever let you go. And I promise, brother or sister, if it is anything like me and mummy it will get in trouble and get whippings too, there is no possible way around it." he said into the whispy soft hair.

"Do you want to be my daddy?" Teddy replied through a yawn.

"Yes, I do, but more than that, I love you so much that I need you to be my son."

"I love you daddy." the sleepy content voice said, before snuggling deeper into his arms.

"I love you too little man." Harry murmerred into his not so little boy's ear.


	36. Chapter 36: Making New friends

**I do not own HP or much else.**

**At the end of this chapter will be a list of the weasley grandkids, it will be in birth order and include the parents.**

**Thanks to one very thoughtful reviewer**

**Oh and there is something in the chapter for a specific reviewer. Don't worry you'll get it when you read it.**

Chapter 36

Making New Friends, and Running Into Old Ones

"But Daddy, I lke staying with mummy. I don't wanna go to a skoooolllll." Teddy whined as Harry buttoned his spring jacket.

Harry smiled with a roll of his eyes.

"You have to go to school. It is good for you, and you aren't even going today, we are only going to enroll you for September and take the tour for first grade." he replied as he ruffled the fluffy purple hair.

"Well, I think mummy is way smarter then any old teacher. She can teach me way more better." the stubborn six year old muttered as Ginny walked into the room.

She smiled brilliantly, before leaning down and lifting her not so much a baby anymore, into her arms.

"Well I will miss being with you everyday all day too Teddy Bear, but you will like having new friends." she said kissing his nose.

He scrunched his face and crossed his arms.

"I got friends. You, Vic, and Lorcan and Lysander, and Lucy and Molly too, oh and Daddy, and uncle Ron and uncle George, and Charlie, and I guess Dom." he said as if that said everything.

"Teddy, absolutely non of those kids are even your age, Vic is the closest and she isn't even five till next month! And Lorcan and Lysander just turned four and how often do Miss Luna and Mr Rolf get to bring them by? It will be good to get to know the kids that will probably be your year mates at Hogwarts." Harry replied before taking the six year old's hand and pulled him to the fire.

He threw the dust in and waited for the flames to settle down a little.

"Dumledore Academy." he said clearly as he felt one nervous hand grip his and another grab his robes. Teddy hated traveling by floo. He always had, well at least ever since getting lost in the network a few years ago.

As they stepped out into the bright hall Harry used his wand to clean off their robes while they waited for Ginny to arrive. It had been a few months since Harry had been at the academy, since he had already started his training with Kingsley. He had forgotten how much he liked it here. He smiled down at his son who was looking around the pristine white and gold hall in amazement.

"Daddy this place is too big." he said quietly as Harry pulled him forward.

"It won't take you long to get used to it sport, besides I am pretty sure that it isn't a tenth of the size of Hogwarts." he replied as he smiled back at his wife who was following along quietly, allowing the little boy to take in his surroundings.

They walked through the halls to a pair of brightly colored double doors that seemed to lead to a cooridor. Harry pushed the door open and was practically assailed with the sounds of giggling, screaming and laughter. A huge banner hung across the hall that read FIRST GRADE. The walls of the hallway were speckled with posters and pictures drawn by current students. There was a large group of people at the end of the hall all accompanying children that looked to be around Teddy's age. Harry smiled happily at the newest head of the school, she was speaking with some of the little kids gathered around her. It had come as a surprise when Hannah Abbott had applied for the position, telling them she wanted to teach and work with children, just, not Hogwarts aged children.

Harry was very pleased with Hermione's choice for headmistress of the primary school. They had both thought it important that the head be compassionate and friendly, and they knew none better than Hannah, she was with out a doubt one of the sweetest people they knew. They also had decided that the head needed to be able to do magic in case of an emergency.

He saw Teddy quickly take Ginny's hand in his open one as they walked closer to the group. Teddy was surprisingly shy, granted he had only really been around his cousins, he didn't know many other kids his age. And as they tried to keep their lives as private as possible he hadn't been around many other people that weren't close enough to be considered family.

Harry and Ginny couldn't help but blush slightly when the parents around them noticed who they were and Harry got several outright stares and well meaning pats on the back. Teddy looked mildly confused at all the attention his parents were getting but stayed quiet, trying not to attract attention.

As the croud settled down and the steady stream of parents and children arriving slowed to a stop Hannah began her announcements.

"Well first I would like to welcome you all to our school. I am personally going to show you around today and I am excited to get to know those of you I don't already know. The first thing to know, is that each age group is seperated into halls through out the school, and they all have different teachers for their age groups. Each year the children will get more freedoms like switching classes and subjects, but first grade is pretty basic. You will have one teacher for the day, the only exception being when the children start showing signs of accidental magic on a regular basis. I know of three of our 6 year olds that will begin control classes from day one." she said, grinning directly at Teddy, who instantly turned his hair from the vibrant purple to basic blonde to avoid the attention.

She didn't speak much longer and soon began to show the parents and soon to be stundents around the first grade cooridor. They also all got to see which classroom their kids would be in and meet their soon to be teachers.

Harry was certain that Teddy would have perked up and become more talkative as the saturday afternoon wore on. However, by the end Harry had resorted to carrying the youngster around to the different stations in the class. He was releived to see he wasn't the only one, as there were several parents with a nervous little boy or little girl on their hip. He was just showing Teddy the art sation when he heard a familiar voice call his name.

"Oi, Harry!" he turned holding Teddy tightly as he did so.

He couldn't stop the grin when he saw none other than Oliver Wood, holding the hand of a little brown haired boy walking towards him.

"Oliver? Wow, its been ages." he said as he walked forward and held out his hand.

"Yeah, you know with Quidditch and everything, I haven't kept up like I should have. Who is this handsom young man?" he said nodding towards Teddy.

"This is Theodore Remus Potter Lupin, or better known as Teddy." Harry said grinning at the scowl the little boy had given him for using his full name.

"Potter Lupin? As is Proffessor Lupin?" Oliver replied.

Harry nodded.

"The very same, we adopted Teddy here when he was one, I am his godfather." he said with a huge grin.

Teddy shook his own head before laying on Harry's shoulder.

"He's my daddy, I have two." he said clearly before turning his face from the stranger.

Oliver smiled briliantly at the pair of them.

"I bet he is a good one too. Has he taught you to fly as good as him yet?" he said gently.

Teddy lifted his head and nodded excitedly.

"Him and mummy, I gots a new little firebolt for my birthday and I can go really fast, and spin, and I like to throw the quaffle, but I can't ever catch the snitch it is too hard." he rambled at the older man glancing every once in a while at the little boy by his side.

"My daddy plays quidditch! For puddlemore United, he's the best keeper in the world. I like to be keeper too." he said shuffling his feet.

"Mummy is going to play quidditch this year too! For the Harpies, why she picked the girls team I don't know, I told her not to, but I guess she likes them." Teddy replied squirming to be sat down.

"Ah Ted, that was suppost to be a secret there bud." Harry said shaking his head at the once again purple headed boy.

Teddy shrugged.

"Oh yeah, mummy sectretly playes for them, itsa surprise for the other teams." he added.

Oliver laughed as Harry dropped his head into his open hand.

"I'm Ollie wanna go see the books with me?" Ollie said holding out his hand.

Harry felt his hand and part of his heart empty as Teddy pulled his hand loose and ran off to the other side of the room with his new friend.

"Don't worry Harry, I won't tell your secret." Oliver said slapping Harry on the back.

"Oliver, you are the captain of your team, who is there for you to tell?" Harry said bitterly, hoping Gwenog wasn't going to be too mad.

"Well look at it this way, we don't play them till fouth week this season so we would've found out and developed a game plan anyway. But I won't tell the team, so it doesn't get out through the league."

"Thanks. So you have a son? Do I know the Mum?" Harry said with a grin. Oliver nodded and blushed slightly.

"I believe you just might, you know Alicia Spinnet, well now Alicia Wood. We started dating her 5th year, and she didn't do her NEWT year, instead she got picked up by the Pride of Portree, and we got married about a year later, Ollie was born about 6 months later. She didn't have the longest quidditch career." he answered with a rougish grin.

Harry nodded as he chuckled.

"Well it looks like the boys are getting along well, and it appears that the girls found each other on their own." Harry said nodding to Ginny and unmistakably Alicia, who was holding a brunette little girl around the age of three and appeared to be expecting another in a very short time.

"Working on a bigger family?" Harry joked.

"Yeah, I guess. This is the last one though, and it came as a surprise." Oliver muttered as they walked over to their wives.

The list and birth order of the Weasley Potter clan

ages as of this chapter!

**Teddy Lupin (6) -HP and GWP**

**Victoire Weasley (almost 5) -BW and FdW**

**Molly & Lucy Weasley (4)- PW and Audrey Weasley**

**Dominique Weasley(almost 3) -BW and FDW**

**Roxanne Weasley (2 1/2)- GW and Angelina (johnson) Weasley**

**Lois Weasley (almost 1) -BW and FDW**

**Fred Weasley (will be born in 12 months) -GW and AW**

**James Potter (will be born in 14 months)- HP and GWP**

**Rose Weasley (will be born in roughly 2 years)- RW and HGW**

**Albus Potter (same as Rose only 5 moths apart)- HP and GWP**

**Hugo Weasley (Will be born in 4 ish years)- RW and HGW**

**Lily Potter (same as Hugo, only 1 month apart) -HP and GWP**


	37. Chapter 37: Living old Dreams

**I do not own HP or much else.**

**I am sorry if this isn't as good as it should be...**

**Never been top notch at this kind of chapter...that's why I skated past it in the Hogwarts days!**

**Oh and thank you for all the reviews! Over 200 now WOOO HOOOO you make me so so HAPPY!**

**And soooo sorry it took a while to post this, we had a leak in our bathroom that apparently led to black mold so I haven't been able to write much with jumping between places to stay until our walls get put back up : (**

Chapter 37

Living old Dreams

She awoke with a start that morning. Surprised to feel his lips already pressed against hers.

"Good morning gorgeous." He said softly, his breath tickling her lips.

"Well good morning yourself. Why so sweet this morning?" she answered kissing him back lightly.

"Because today you become a huge Quidditch star and I wanted to remind you that you were already taken." Harry said with a smirk.

"Muuuummmmmyyyyy!" they both heard from down the stairs.

"Well if we had more time I would show you that you have nothing to worry about, but seeing as we have maybe two..." and she was cut off by Teddy bounding through the door.

"Mummmmyyy Mummmmyyy you play today! It's TODAY! We are going to see ur game TODAY!" the over excited 6 year old screamed.

Harry laughed while Ginny ruffled the Neon blue curls.

"Hey teddy bear! A little fired up are you?" she said as she sat up.

He nodded fervently until Harry stood and lifted him into his arms.

"Well I think we should go make mummy and extra special breakfast since she has a big day today! What do you think?"

"PANCAKES!" Teddy yelled from Harry's back as he threw him potato sack style over his shoulder.

"OK, pancakes it is! Mum, we will see you in a few, come down when you are ready." he said as he hefted the giggling child down the stairs.

oOoOoOoOoO

The summer breese was whistling through the stadium as Harry looked around. He couldn't get over how many people were there, and how well the Harpies had managed to keep this secret. Ginny was as yet their "unidentified rookie chaser". And surprisingly no one had questioned why Harry Potter had taken his son to Harpies stadium. Or why they were both wearing the signature Harpie Green. Apparently it was a given that Harry Potter would raise his kids to like any quidditch, no matter who was playing.

Teddy was bouncing around in his seat between Harry and Ron and was chattering about a hundred words a minute. The guys had long since quit responding with real answers and were merely replying with uhhhhummms, and yeah Ted, or the occasional, really?. He was so preoccupied he didn't notice though. When the stadium anouncer began to talk everyone cheered and clapped for the apposing team, but a hush fell over the crowd as they began announcing the home team players.

Of course the cheers for Gwenog Jones were insane and for their star seeker as well, they then announce the two beaters, both of whom had played on the national team last year. Since Ginny was the only player in the league who had not been introduced at the conferences weeks before everyone was anticipating what was going to happen. The two returning chasers had been announced when the crowd got deadly silent all craning their necks to see. And Teddy, who was bouncing with joy screamed out in six year old anticipation, and lack of patience,

"GO MUMMY! I LOVE YOU MUMMMY!"

everyone within hearing range turned to see whose child had yelled and stared open mouthed as Harry grabbed him and gripped him to his chest, trying to cover his mouth, at the exact same moment,

"And Finally last but not least the Holyhead Harpies are proud to present for the very first time anywhere, playiing chaser, Ginny Potter!" the half of the stadium that wasn't snapping pics of Harry and Teddy were screaming at the field. Teddy's eyes were huge with excitement and he was easily screaming through Harry's hand.

He finally let him go but kept him firm on his lap since people were steadily standing to see them and take pictures.

OoOoOoO

On the field Ginny took off like a rocket to center pitch to meet her team mates. Once the quaffle was in the air the six chasers entered into a quidditch battle like Ginny had never seen. Hogwarts games were not on the same level as this, twice a bludger escaped her beaters' notice and she had to dodge it. Once it actually hit her ankle and she clenched her knees together tightly to stay on the broom. She wobbled slightly but held on. Knowing Teddy was in the crowd and would panic if he saw her get hurt.

The game was brutal, both sides fighting for their first win of the season. Ginny had just scored her second goal of the game, when something gold shot past the side of her face. Forgetting for a moment that she was a chaser, in this game, she threw her hand out and caught it stealthily. Neither of the seekers had been anywhere near close to her but when the snitch was caught the entire game stopped mid air. Everyone stared at her and it took a minute for her to remember that she wasn't seeking, she wasn't supposed to catch the snitch.

She hung in mid air staring at her hand. After all she had been a seeker for most of her fourth year and part of her fifth. And when she and Harry played together they always played seeker vs. seeker. She blushed deeply as she saw the officials call a time out and group together discussing what to do.

She flew over to her teammates who were all staring at her in shock.

"I am sorry, I saw it and I forgot I wasn't supposed to get it. It just came naturally, I don't ever let the snitch just shoot by me. I am so sorry." she mumbled, embarrassed.

The other team members just looked a little dazed as they watched the officiators.

They weren't sure what to do. At one point a junior ref called for the snitch and Gwenog flew it over to them. After a few more minutes the head referee magically enhanced his voice.

"In light of this unprecidented capture we are unable to continue this game. Because of snitch enchantments, this Snitch will not fly again in a game, and do to league rules, we are unable to introduce a new snitch into the match. We have decided however that since a chaser made the catch, that it will only be given 10 points but will signal the end of the game. As the score stands with this capture the Harpies lead 70 to 30 and therefore by points and capture of the snitch, they win the game."

The entire stadium erupted into cheers.


	38. Chapter 38: Going Away

**I do not own HP or much else.**

**Sorry, sorry, I got caught up in the Lilly James story, Harry was just born and I couldn't stop writing it. I got distracted.**

**Please forgive me! Please!**

Chapter 38

Going away

He stood against the wall in the oppulent office, His head hanging and pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers.

"I know we put this division together because there is still a minor Voldemort faction still at large. I know that they have been growing a little more active recently, but honestly, did the hammer have to fall this quickly?" Harry said in a distressed voice.

He heard Ron throw himself into the chair to his right.

"Look, we have been tracking these followers ever since the final battle. And not come any closer to catching them than right now. What makes you think that we can get them this time?" Ron said looking pointedly at the minister.

"Look boys, well I guess you aren't exactly boys anymore are you. Well, look men, this team especially being led by you two is the strongest defence team I have ever seen. Harry, you can do magic that I have never seen the equal to in this ministry. Ron you are so good at forming tactics and gameplans that they are nearly faultless at this point. The team you have hand picked and assembled is unparralled. We can not let this group get any kind of power. You heard the undercover operative as well as I did. They have found someone new to rally around. They have been alone and without a leader all this time, Now they aren't. You both know how easily they will follow power. We can't let them find it now. We have all worked too hard to fail now." Kingsley said looking at each man in turn.

It was hard to believe these were the same scrawny, reckless teenagers he once knew. Now as they sat before him you could not deny that they had each become good men in their own right. Ron had completed the auror training program faster than 80% of the wizards that had ever tried. Harry well, Harry was Harry. He had been instrumental in several laws and changes in the ministry and the wizarding world since the fall of Voldemort. Both young men had proven themselves beyond a shaddow of a doubt and he personally had the utmost faith in their ability to bring this faction down before it ever took hold.

"Listen I know it is short notice, but we need to leave tomorrow night. We will be gone for a week. I know you both have famillies as do your team so let them know and we will leave out a dusk. You have the rest of the night and tomorrow off." he said finally. His dismissal obvious.

Harry shook his head and turned towards the office door. Pausing only a moment for Ron to catch up.

"Hermione is going to kill me. I just got back a week ago. Merlin this is a nightmare." he said dismally as they walked towards the floo hall.

"Well at least she knows how to handle it. I have to leave Ginny, with a six year old mind you, whom I have never left. I do not think this is going to go over well at all." Harry replied, stepping up to his own fireplace.

"See you tomorrow night?" he said as he watched his best mate push his red hair from his eyes.

"Yeah, if I am still breathing by then." Ron muttered before stepping into the flames.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

He walked into the master bedroom and heard the shower running. Smiling to himself he pulled his tie and robe off and threw them onto the bed. Leaving a trail of clothing behind him he pushed the glass door aside and stepped into the shower, pulling the gorgeous, and for some reason bruised body of his wife into his arms.

"Merlin Harry you scared me half to death. What are you doing home already?" Ginny said as she tilted her head so he had a better reach of her neck where he was attempting to kiss.

"hhmm, well Kingsley sent us home till tomorrow night. Where is the little man of the house?" he answered continuing his kissing of the back of her neck.

"He went home with Oliver's wife and son today. We are going to pick him up tomorrow night. And that tickles." she said squirming against him.

She felt his lips smile against her ear.

"Yes I am aware, I believe I was the one who found that particular ticklish spot to begin with."

Placing his hands on her hips he turned her around to face him.

"I have to leave tomorrow night. We have a lead, and we have to be gone for a week, at least." he said, very straightforward as he leaned his forhead down to hers.

She sighed and let her eyes close.

"Is this dangerous?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes, more than likely it is." he answered honestly.

"And you have to go?" she said resigned.

"Yes love I do."

"But you aren't breaking up with me before hand this time, right?" she replied.

He could tell she was only half joking. It still killed him that after all this time she was still tormented by the fact that he had once left her. He took his reluctand hands from her body and placed them on either side of her face.

"My love. That is ludicris, I fully remember the threat you gave me if I ever did that again. So no silly I am not. But I do think we should pick Teddy up in the morning so we have a chance to talk to him about me leaving."

She allowed herself to lean against his wet chest and layed her head under his chin.

"Yes, I suppose we should. But we should at least take advantage of tonight."

"Hmm, I think you have learned a bit of occlumency." he muttered in a husky voice as she suddenly jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Catching her by the legs he held her slick body against his before turning and pressing her against the wall he had previously been leaning on. He kissed her hard and furiously. They hadn't faced being apart from eacu other in a long time. And their unspokin fear and longing for each other was obvious in the way they held on.

The water was beating down on his back, turning it pink with the heat of it but he continued his search of her mouth, neck and shoulders. They didn't need to say they would miss each other, or that she was afraid he wasn't going to come home, or that he hated leaving her again, they both already knew. Just as they both knew that come even dragon fire, they would be together again, though they both also knew that only a week apart was unlikely at best.

They spent the night in each other's arms, in varying states of passion or illconceled sadness. When the dawn broke, Harry was sitting on the edge of the bed running his fingers through the front of her hair. Their night had been amazing but right now he just wanted to hold her as close as possible, feeling every peice of her.

He laid down and pulled her into his arms. She opened her eyes slowly feeling every length of him against her.

"Goodmorning beautiful." he murmerred, kissing her nose gently.

"Goodmorning yourself." she said sleepily.

After all they had only been alseep for a few hours.

"Make love to me." he said softly.

She smiled in response.

"I thought that is what we spent all yesterday and last night doing?" she answered with a grin.

"Not like this we didn't." He replied.

He rolled her to her over so she was laying on top of him, tangling both of them in the covers. He was holding her around her lower back and under her bum, and had already started kissing her shoulder blades.

She shivered at his kisses and smiled as he moaned when she let her legs fall to either side of his hips. She could feel him beneeth her. It was mildly surprising that he could still be so aroused after all their activity such a short time ago.

"I guess it is a good thing it is morning." she joked as she felt him press against her thigh.

She smiled at his rough chuckle.

"While it helps slightly, I can promise that it has very little to do with it." he said in the same throaty voice.

She was already wet, whether still from before or just ready for him now he didn't know, or care so he pushed himself deep inside of her. He used his grip on her hips to pull her as close to him as he could.

"I love you. So much. You have no idea." he said as he pushed into her again.

She had to remember how to breathe and talk before she could reply.

"I think I do." was all she said before he proceeded to take her on a whirlwind of emotions and snesations.

oOoOoOoO

Hours later she was laying on his chest, still panting from the last earth shattering climax she had finally come down from. He was playing with a strand of her hair and every few moments kissing the top of her head.

"We need to go get Teddy." she said gently.

Knowing that as much as he dreaded leaving her, leaving Teddy was a whole different sotry. He was barely ever seperated from the little boy, aside from work and school, and Teddy's twice or so a month visits to his grandma's (which were near torture for Harry).

"I know. Do you think he is going to be mad at me?" he said, she could feel the tremor in his voice.

"No, I don't. I think he will be sad, but it is unavoidable. I am going to get in the shower." she said as she sat up.

She laughed at the look on his face, sometimes she could still see the nervous sixteen year old that first kissed her in the middle of Gryfindor common room.

"Can I join you?" he said seductively.

"Hmmm while I can imagine how much better we would both like our showers, I do not think we would make it to pick up Teddy, nor do I think you would make it on time for departure, and I don't think we would enjoy the minister finding out why you were late." she replied as she sauntered from the room and went into the ajoining bath.

OoOoOoOoO

"No! I don't want you to go. You promised you weren't ever going away. You said you would never leave me, that you couldn't do it." the little boy said.

If the situation were not so difficult it would have been comical. The little boy with lime green hair, standing in the middle of the ministry of magic arms folded over his chest and tears streaming down his red (literally, red) face. He still had trouble controlling his transformations when he was upset.

Harry was on bended knee in front of him, a hand on each of his shoulders, staring into his livid purple eyes.

"Teddy, we have gone over this all day. I have to go. You have to stay with mum, she needs you to take care of her this week. It won't be long. I will be fine. Please just give me a hug little man, I have to go." he said softly, knowing that his entire team was standing just feet away watching the little boy melt down.

"I am not giving you a hug. You won't be back! When daddies leave their little boys the don't come back. I don't know any that have." he said stubbornly.

Harry knew where he was getting all this. It was only recently that they had talked to Teddy about Remus and Tonks and how they had left him behind. He vivedly remembered saying that they left to help, they never knew they wouldn't be comming back. Apparently that was what the child chose to take from the converstation.

He looked over at Ron who was standing beside Teddy with his face in his hands, he wasn't the only one who hated seeing the boy this upset. He had tried all day to get him to see sense, but it wasn't working.

"Teddy I do not have a choice. I have to go, and I have to go now. I am sorry, love you bud." he said gently pulling him into a hug whether he wanted one or not.

He stood up and watched Ginny bend and pick up their sobbing son. He leaned in and kissed him on the back of the head before kissing Ginny on the lips. As he turned to walk away he heard Teddy through his tears,

"Mummy, I don't wanna not have a daddy."

Harry turned and just caught Ginny's tear filled eyes before Ron put his hand on his back and pulled him around the corner.


	39. Chapter 39: Duty Calls

**I do not own HP or much else.**

**Sorry about the ammount of time between updates guys but I have been really sick with the third trimester**

**and been in and out of Dr's and hospital. I hope you understand, I really am doing it as fast as I can.**

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

**Pre Warning- Cliffhanger so so sorry! Don't hate me**

Chapter 39

Duty Calls

He walked up and stared down at his best mate. They had been nearly inseperable since they were 11 years old. It was strange to think that it had been so long ago since he sat down in that compartment. It was stranger still to think about how infrequently they had gotten to see each other up until these last few weeks.

He knew he was having trouble adjusting to living like this, with out his wife and son, with out his home, and most importantly with out any contact with his family. The only chance they had to speak with them was to tell them that they didn't have a deffinate return date but that they were ok. They had been able to send their families letters but were unable to revieve anything in return, it was a heafty price to pay for secrecy, undercover, and safety.

They had now been on the road for seven weeks. It felt like longer. They had been getting very little sleep and weren't staying in the greatest of condintions. Honestly it was very like how they traveled the year up to the final battle. Though this time he was the one coping better.

"Harry, Harry wake up, I have food." Ron said nudging the sleeping man's shoulder.

Harry startled to wake.

"What!" he practically yelled.

Ron looked down at him with raised eyebrows.

"Hmm, sorry, I was..."

"yeah, I know, dreaming, you have always been a lucid dreamer." he replied before pulling the dishevled lump of robes to his feet.

"What time is it?" he said through a yawn.

"Just after sun down, I figured we eat first then it is our watch, c'mon." he said walking off to the little dinette table in their shared tent.

It didn't take long for both men to eat and get ready for their shift. With in the hour they were sitting in a huge tree overlooking a manor house and massive property. There were several people comming and going for such a late hour.

"Is it just me or is there way more activity going on here than usual?" Harry said.

Ron was highly impressed with his invisiblity charm. It had taken him two years of auror training to get even close to good at it and here was Harry he couldn't tell where he was sitting and he sounded like he was right beside him.

"I think they are having some sort of meeting in there. Wish we could get closer, but the wards will go off if we try it with these spells up." he replied.

"Who needs the spells when we have a cloak?" he heard his friends familiar mischievious voice.

"I don't think we will fit under there together anymore Harry." he answered as he heard a rustle of a cloak and the branch shook.

"It is dark enough that no one will notice our feet. Besides even the guards are heading inside. I would assume they need to be in the meeting so are going to watch from the window. Ron if we can get up there and make a visual id we could go home in just a few days. You know that Yaxley and Macnair are in there. We have seen their families every day this week. We can't take the house with out confirmation that they are being hidden here. Ron, you want them as bad as I do. I know you do, I know it has killed you that they got away from the battle. We can end it. When has a little bit of danger stopped us?"

Ron rolled his eyes.

"Never let it be said that I was the one that talked you into the dangerous stuff. It was always you. After all you were the one that ended up with the stone, you were the one that made it to the chamber, you were the one that had to go see Hagrid, you were the one that was champion, you were the one that ran us off to the department of mysteries, it has always been you and your bloody noble ass speaches. Don't let Ginny blame me for this, do you hear me?" he said as he let his invisibility drop for the smallest of seconds before feeling the liquidy cover of the cloak cover him intirely.

As carefully as they could they apparated off the tree limb to the ground below gripping the cloak tightly. Ron was hunched over and holding the back of Harry's shirt to keep him full out running up on the property.

"The intuder wards are obviously down due to the ammount of people comming in. Lets hurry and we will get through." Ron whispered as he pushed forward.

The two men stepped as quickly and quietly as they could towards the house holding many of the people they still desperately despised. These were men and women who had somehow escaped a guilty sentance, or slipped through the chaos at the end of the final battle. These were people who they had seen kill thier friends and families. Not barging in there wands flying was very hard indeed.

Sidling up to the window they were able to peer in. The only way they were going to get the go ahead to apprehend and enter was if they could verify the id of at least on person on their most wanted hit list.

Ron searched the faces, desperate for one that he knew, he had been staring at that list since becomming an auror. ANd though Harry hadn't been doing it "officially" he knew that he too had been obsessed with the death eaters that hadn't been caught. He was still scanning the group of 40 or so people, all wearing blue cloaks and watching a door at the end of the hall. He didn't need the elbow to the ribs or the frantic hissing in his ear to tell him that the man who had just entered was Fenrir Greyback, he needed the stomp to the foot even less seeing as he knew quite well what Macnair looked like.

This was it, that was two off the list, all they had needed was one. Now was the tricky part. Convincing Harry that they had to go back to the camp site to alert the others and to order back up. They were certainly going to need it.

oOoOoOoOoO

Twenty minutes later and both Harry and Ron were standing at the front of a bustling group of hit wizards, aurors and kingsley's own group of men and women. They were around 30 in total, and though still outnumbered were determined that this was it. They were going to go big and win and hopefully be home sooner than later.

Using a tactic of Ron's they all paced themselves just outside the perimeter of the property. There was no way they could drop their invisibility spells and they would activate the charm if they used magic once inside.

Harry and Ron once again snuck up the walk and stood side by side outside the front door. Harry squeesed Ron's shoulder. That was the signal.

Harry flung his wand in the air and threw up an anti apparition charm just after their back up popped into place apparating behind them. It was so well timed that the alarms from the sensory charm had barely gone off when the door was blasted open and Harry and Ron stood back.

They had been watching the house for days, they knew there were two possible entrances and they knew there were only 5 fires. They had McGimmot of the floo department set all the fires in the house to floo any who tried directly into the underground trial rooms at the ministry, where at least 25 more aurors plus 15 or so hit wizards were waiting with freezing charms at the ready.

It was very quickly chao at the house. Only a few of the men meeting tried to leave the house through the entrances, the rest scattered inside. This meant that the team had to go in too.

Harry ducked and dodged as he sent several well placed hexes and stunners throughout. He knew some of their number would fall, hopefully only injured and nothing more but this had to be done.

They searched for hours. Pulling 27 men and women from the house, some had given up others hadn't come willingly. At least 8 were captured at the ministry. They had caught Greyback. He was being restrained and Kingsley was personally taking him to the ministry.

Harry was searching the rooms for Ron when he opened a door to his left. A bloodied Ron fell through the opening into his arms. He stared blankly into his best mates face. He had only seen him this lifeless one time...It wasn't something he had needed a repeat of. He looked up as he heard a creak, and he thought or remembered no more...


	40. Chapter 40: Sleeping

**I do not own HP or much else.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, I am glad to see some new readers and alot of the originals still hanging on...As I am writing **

**I am wondering how long I let this continue, so let me know. I have a few ideas. One being to make each birth a different short story and then just post lots of little one shots here and there Or I could continue in the same fashion with the time gaps...I haven't decided it just hit me that we are now longer than the Lily James Fic and that takes all day to read...Leave some reviews or PM's and let me know what you think. Of course I will let you know what the end decision is.**

**Let me know soon though. Because if you look back at our time table...Something big is about to happen!**

**Sorry so short and keep your eyes open there are two POV changes here!**

Chapter 40

Sleeping

She never cried. It just wasn't something she was big on. She knew it had always been a trait that he had admired in her. She could almost remember everytime she had succombed to tears in her teenage and adult life, and now was one of them. He was laying infront of her. For all the world asleep, his breathing was so shallow that it was almost non existent.

His face was a sickly chalky purple color and his lips were nearly white. He had lost a lot of blood in a very short ammount of time. It had now been two weeks since his return to her and the only progress he made was the fact that he was no longer bleeding and he was at least breathing.

She could hear her brother and Hermione in the room next door arguing as always. You would think after nearly dying one would stop bickering with their wife, but no it wouldn't be Ron if that were the case. He had awoken nearly a week ago, and though very very weak he was recovering well. Though he couldn't remember how he came to end up in Harry's arms, or how Harry had ended up once again nearly dead.

She watched as her tears stained the white blanket in little gray droplets as she thought of Teddy. Their little boy who was right now staying with his Grandma at Hogwarts and was using floo to transport to school each day. They had only allowed him to visit his Daddy once and he had reacted so badly to it they decided it was best to keep him away.

She had spoken to him everynigh, and met them for dinner a few times too. He wanted to come home. He refused to talk about daddy or hear updates on how he was doing. If asked Teddy would simply reply "Daddy is a work and he promised to come home to me." and then he wouldn't speak again only get teary eyed and run off to another room. She was heartbroken for him, how did you explain something like this to a small child?

She was heartbroken for herself. She thought back to three weeks ago when she had her own medical surprise. Apparently when leaving for his trip Harry had left her with his own version of a going away present. She had found out then that she was 5 and a half weeks pregnant. Her next appointment was scheduled for next week, she would be nine weeks along and would get to hear their baby's heartbeat. She was so excited when she found out, and now that she sat here looking at her deathly pale husband all she could wonder was if this baby hadn't been a going away gift but a goodbye present.

She stared at the darkening pools that were building on the bed linens.

"Harry, love you have to wake up. You have to come back to me. Please...I can't do this alone Harry. You have Teddy and Me and now...we are going to have a baby...And I can't have it alone." she cried as she dropped her forehead to the bed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

He seemed to be floating in an endless plane. He couldn't make himself wake up but he couldn't be sleeping because there were times when he could swear he could hear his wife, and once he though he heard his son.

His son screaming...His son begging...His son crying that he had lied, he had broken a promise...

If ever he tried to wake up it was then. He did not break promises to that little boy. He couldn't, he had made an unbreakable vow to never hurt him, to always protect him. To always catch him...But he could hear his little boy's world crashing in around him and he couldn't even reach out to let him know he was there.

Just now he thought he heard his Ginny crying, something that was hard for him to fathom. She broke down so rarely. He was causing that. It was his fault. He had also promised her. He had promised not to leave her to fight ever again. And he had broken that...

The whispered words of daddy, and son, and me, and baby kept reverberating through his head, but he couldn't make any sence of them. They might as well have been shouted into a vaccuum, forever to be swept away for he was no closer to being able to answer their pleas.

oOoOoOoOoO

"Harry I need you...I need you to wake up...You are going to be a daddy...I need you...to be awake..to be ok..to be a daddy...to be mine...I need you Harry..please..."


	41. Chapter 41: My Daddy

**I do not own HP or much else.**

**Here is a quicky short one and I made myself sad with it...**

**I needed to put it in here and have a longer one comming in about a day or two just finishing it off. **

**This was originally part of that update but it fit better alone.**

Chapter 41

My Daddy

"Hi my daddy. I was not good in school this week. I got in trouble every day. Gramma says she doesn't know what to do with me and mama says I am comming to stay at home again next week. I am glad I get to come home, I love gramma but I miss my room and my toys and my bed and mommy and my daddy. Do you think you can come home with me too? Mommy said you are sleeping and that when you quit being lazy you will come home but I know she is sad with out you too.

I asked Gramma about my other daddy and mummy. You know the ones that are died. She didn't want to tell me about them until I told her everything you tell me and I showed her the picture you gave me. I took it over there with me.

Did you know that she said my mum was clumsier than me? She said that she would fall over air if it was thick enough..Isn't that funny. She said she liked pink hair, I didn't tell her I knowed that already though. She couldn't tell me too much about Daddy though, she said she only knowed him for alittle bit but that he was really nice and he loved me so much. She said I had to ask you...But I can't ask you because you won't get out of bed.

Gramma asked me what I thought my daddy was like and I told her I only knowed what he should be like. I told her he would pick me up high high in the air and make me laugh. I told her he would help me ride his real broomstick. I told her he was probably really good at quidditch. I said I thought he would like my blue hair better than any other color. I told her he would read me books and then make me read them all back. I told he that he would run really fast beside me but I am fastester so I would win everytime...And then I started crying and Gramma asked me to stop and said why are you crying?

And I was crying cuz all them things I thought of, I didn't think one of the times with Daddy Remus, I thought all of the times with you, and Daddy's does those things when they aren't died but you are not doing them cuz you won't wake up and if you aren't gonna do them then who is gonna do them instead? Mommy is good but she isn't that good...She is not my daddy. You are my Daddy."


	42. Chapter 42: Chasing Away the Tears

**I do not own HP or much else.**

**Thanks for the reviews and hi to the couple of new readers that chimed in! Glad you like it so far!**

**Glad everyone is still sticking with us.**

Chapter 42

Chasing away the tears.

The ceiling was shock white. It looked so cold and clinical. It made her feel more lonely than she already felt. She couldn't believe she was doing this without him. Damn it he was supposed to be here for this. She was trying to hide the tears that were welling up in her eyes but knew she was not doing a very good job. She could tell because the hand in hers gave it a tight squeese.

"I know you want Harry, but you aren't alone baby." she felt the soft hand wipe the tear from her cheek.

She turned to look at her mum.

"Is it stupid that I am mad at him? I mean it isn't like he can help it but I am so pissed at him." she whispered, half out of embarrassment half because she knew if she spoke louder she wouldn't be able to control her emotions.

Molly smiled at her beautiful daugher.

"No, it isn't stupid. One time your dad was out at the lake with the boys, well all of them but Ronald, and you were maybe three. You were both running around the kitchen, I don't know to this day what you meant by it but you were, and you were giggling madly as you chased him and he tried to jump up into my arms but I was cooking and he burnt his hand. And I was so mad at your dad. It wasn't like he did anything wrong. For Merlin's sake he was with five of the kids as it was, but in my mind he should have been there to stop it. Sometimes, it doesn't matter that it is unreasonable or unfair, you just can't help being mad. It comes with being a wife. And a good one. If it helps I promise when he wakes up and finds out he missed this he is going to be angry with himself."

Ginny tried to wipe the rest of the tears off her face as she heard the door to the room open.

"Oh Merlin Ginny when I saw your name on the patients list! I had to come in and do it myself I knew you would want this quiet and Harry too so... Uhm..Where is Harry..." a familiar voice said as she walked up to the table.

"Erm..Hey Katie...How are you doing?" Ginny replied softly to a very ecited Katie Bell.

"I am good! I am so excited to see you here! I was just talking to Alicia the other day and she was telling me about Ollie and Teddy being in cless together and how Teddy is all Ollie ever talks about. I guess we know why you haven't been seen at practice these last couple of months though."

"Yeah, quidditch and early pregnancy you know... We haven't announced it, to anyone, at all though so if we could not say anything. Literally not even my whole family knows yet. Only mum, Hermione, Ron and Dad. Teddy doesn't even know." she answered as her old team member walked up to the side of the table and smiled.

"No problem, I know how Harry is with his privacy and all. Speaking of...Why isn't he here? This is the first hearbeat check and all right? I did read your chart correctly, we are going to determine a due date and check for a heartbeat?"

"Yeah, he is, well it is really complicated but he is in St. Mungo's, he was in that raid a few weeks ago. He still hasn't recovered. So even he doesn't know about the baby, that is why I don't wnat anyone else to find out, I mean I want him to know first, you know."

Katie reached down and hugged her tightly.

"I am so so sorry Ginny, I read about the raid, and I knew serveral Aurors were injured, I didn't know Harry was among them. I know how hard this has to be with out him. I am so sorry."

Molly and Ginny nodded their thanks as Katie quickly got on with the appointment.

"Well you seem to be about 11 weeks along. That means that little one here is due in early August. Hey maybe the two of you can share a birthday. Now I am going to do this spell and you are going to hear a galloping sound, kinda. That is baby's heartbeat. Are you ready?"

Ginny nodded quickly. She wasn't sure how to feel. She was so happy aobut this baby but she was so devestated at Harry not being here with her to hear the heartbeat of their first child together. SHe was jolted from her mindless ramblings by the rapid sound of what was unmistakably a very strong little heart.

And her own melted. It didn't matter who was there, it didn't matter who wasn't. Her baby, the first baby she had ever carried within her was thriving and living and she was the reason it was healthy. She could have listened all day and night, because as she did the rest of her life sprung up around her and almost like a patronus it drowned out the deadly sadness that had first threatened to engulf her. That was her baby, that was hers and Harry's baby and no matter what it always would be.


	43. Chapter 43: Dream Whisperer

**I do not own HP or much else.**

**Ok to get started back up here! Sorry the last Eragon book came out and I got enthralled**

**and cried for days... Oh Christopher Paolini you should be nicer to pregnant women...**

**Anyways! Hope you like it. Thank you for the reviews we are now over 200 and have only been on the**

**site for roughly 6 months! **

**Just for you!**

Chapter 43

Dream Whisperer

Standing in the doorway looking in she couldn't bear to believe her eyes. He was moving. He hadn't moved at all since she saw him for the first time when he was brought in. But she could tell that he was dreaming, it was the only time he made those faces in his sleep. She had spent years trying to wake him from his nightmares, she knew how to tell if he was having one.

No one else was in the room, no healers no mediwitches. No one seemed to notice this change. She debated for a minute on whether or not to get someone before deciding that he wouldn't want anyone to see him scared, in a coma or not... Walking very softly she made it to the side of his sweaty knotted up covers. She pulled them aside.

It made her heart ache to see him in the hospital pajamas. His bruises and cuts had healed he looked perfect, albeit sticky and sweaty and asleep. She ran her fingers into his knotted up tangle of sticky wet hair and forced his sleeping face to face hers.

"Harry, Harry love it is only a dream, please wake up. I promise I am right here like always, like every other night that we have ended the dreams together but you have to come to me. You have to open your eyes." she said in a rough whisper.

It had only been an hour since she said goodbye to her mother after her appointment. She had wanted to come alone to try something. Katie had given her something, of sorts, for Harry. And she wanted to do this alone.

She stared at her sleeping husband. It was so easy to still look at him and remember him from the morning after the war, and the nights that followed that year. She thought back farther, to the times before they were ever together, about his messy hair and his wicked smile. And remembered the times over the summers he spent at the burrow when she, Ron and Harry had fallen asleep in the sitting room or when she was sent to wake them up.

A little more recently, when they had dated her fifth year and the couple of times he fell asleep while she studied for OWLS or while they sat under the tree by the lake.

If she didn't know better she could have said he was the same young boy that dreamed of the cemetary and of his parents deaths. She wondered slightly if he was having the same old dream or if he was now terrorized by new ones.

"Harry, I have something for you." she whispered into his ear as she wiped the sweat off his face and unbuttoned a few of his shirt buttons, trying to cool him off.

He still mumbled and squirmed uncomfortably but for all the world asleep. She was heartened though, he hadn't dreamed or moved at all in so long. And he had told her once that he quit dreaming when she spoke, he could always hear her through his nightmares. If anything would work. This had to.

"Harry I went to the family healer today. To check on the baby. And it was Katie. She taught me a spell. I know you know it, well at least you know what it is. Do you remember priori incantum. You told me once that it was what Diggory used to make the skull appear that Winky supposedly had made in the clearing. Remember? Well she used my wand at the end to hear our baby's heartbeat...It was so amazing, I wish you could have been there with me. But she showed me how to show you. And luckily I have messed with your wand enough to use it well so if you don't mind I am going to be borrowing it for a second." she said as she rifled through the drawer in the table next to him.

She pulled out his pheonix wand and ran her fingers over it softly. She always thought she flet her fingers tingle when she touched it but she had come to the conclusion that it was because this wand was purely Harry. And after all her fingers tingled when she touched him to this very day.

"Ok here we go. You have to listen really closely. Listen, that is our baby."

Holding the two wands tip to tip she muttered the spell and like a recording the sound of their baby's life filled the room.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

He could hear her but he couldn't find her. He heard the fear and the hope behind all the words she spoke and all he wanted was to wrap his arms around her.

He knew what she was doing. She had helped him wake from so many nightmares over the years, he always woke and she would pull him into her arms and he would tell her about them. The only person he had ever told. Ever. She was the only one who knew that after all these years Cedric still haunted his dreams, as did images of Sirius falling into eternity.

He even still dreamed of the night his parents died, reliving everything the dementors made him feel and see and hear. But how could he tell her that this time he wasn't dreaming of unspeakable horrors or death, or even Voldemort. He was simply lost and he couldn't find his way to her no matter how he tried. He felt trapped and for the longest time he was completely and totally alone until her voice broke through again.

He tried running to her, he tried screaming for her. He had to be kidding himself that she seemed to be getting louder. Her words were actually making sense. She kept talking about a baby. She had said something about a baby before, he could vaugely remember but all other times always seemed so hazy and not real. But this...It was different.

She said our baby...She could be talking about Teddy but he couldn't understand why if Teddy was with her, he wasn't talking. She had said OUR BABY...he couldn't process it while trying to find her.

Her voice got louder before she stopped talking and then a sound he had never heard before broke through his consciousness.

It was unmistakeable... If he didn't know better he would say his father was galloping alongside him as Prongs but he knew that sound though he had never heard it before. It was a heartbeat...a very fast, very strong hearbeat...And her words from just then, and her words from before, all jumbled together, they rang throughout the haze he was lost in.

"Our Baby...Our Baby...You have Teddy and Me and now...we are going to have a baby...And I can't have it alone...Harry I need you...I need you to wake up...You are going to be a daddy...I need you...to be awake..to be ok..to be a daddy..."

He felt like he was falling and swimming, all the while hearing that amazing sound fill all the space around him as her voice echoed through it...

"we are going to have a baby...And I can't have it alone...You are going to be a daddy...Our Baby...Our Baby..."

The next sound he heard was the sharp intake of breath and his wife's screams for help. As he opened his eyes to look at her.


	44. Chapter 44: Awake

**I do not own HP or much else.**

**Thank you for the reviews! Glad to see the new readers. **

**And to answer one of them, thanks so much for reading, but I wasn't actually following cannon, I mean the pairings **

**obviously all follow cannon but I was kind of following my own story. That's why they all went back to Hogwarts. **

**Though I am assuming once you got to the time turner and Harry and Ginny taking custody of Teddy you may have figured that out.**

**Thank you for reading! **

Chapter 44

Awake

"Harry! Harry! Nurse!...You are awake, bloody hell your eyes are open!" She yelled as she threw herself over his chest.

He winced from the piercing shrieks and the pressure she was putting on his chest as nurses and healers flooded into the room. He felt vaguely like he was still lost in the swirling mist there was so much going on around him.

"Ginny, Mrs. Potter! I need you to step away from your husband, we need to see him." he heard a muffled voice say.

He felt the air rush back into his lungs as she stood back up, the familiar scent of her hair sent a jolt through him as the loose strands brushed across his face. Instinctively he reached up and grasped at the strand that had lingered on his lips. The audible gasp from his eager audience barely registered with him. It felt like it had been forever since their goodbye, since he last felt anything of one of the two people that mattered more than life itself.

Through blurred vision (he briefly wondered where his glasses could have gone) he saw her swiftly turn her head and look directly into his eyes. The sight of her tears falling unhindered from her face struck him like lightning. They were his fault. He had made her cry. He tried to shake himself from the stupor he was feeling. There was something important. Something he felt or knew but all he could register was her. Where they were he had no idea, but here she was, beautiful, crying and safe.

He was obviously not at the recon site or she wouldn't be here. From the look on her face and the bustling and urgent sound of what was unmistakeably healers one thing registered. He had bloody ened up in a hospital again. Honestly, it was as if he were destined to scare the shit out of his family and friends for his whole life... Staying out of trouble and healthy was not an easy task for him...

He was startled from his thoughts as her face moved away from his and was replaced by that of a man he was sure he had never seen. And many hands were touching him. There was so much chaos for such a long period of time he felt on the urge of blacking out again. But he held on. He didn't have it in him to risk leaving her again.

oOoOoOoO

It felt like hours since they had bustled her away from him. In fact it had been so long that their entire family had arrived and Teddy had been taken to Andromeda's, they were now trying to force her to eat.

"Ginny, you have to eat something. Or else they are going to let you in there and you are going to see him and pass out, how is that suppost to help anything? Now take this sandwich and eat it. Now." Molly had said sternly placing the wrapped tea shop sandwich into her shaking hands.

She pulled off the wrappings and began to tear at the bread, taking small bites as she stared at the door opposite her. She still wasn't 100% sure how they had managed to force her out of there.

She was nearly half way through her pitiful meal when the door opened and the nurses and healers filed out. Her sandwich lay forgotton on the chair beside her as Harry's primary healer walked towards her.

"Well, as you oviously know, your husband is awake." he said with a smile.

SHe couldn't stop the tears from falling down her cheeks.

"Is he..Is he going to be alright?" she asked quietly.

"Well if his insistance at us all leaving him the hell alone and getting his wife is any indication I think he is going to be surprisingly, just fine. He is talking, and asking, well demanding to see you. You just need to know, he doesn't remember the raid..At all...He remembers heading back to camp.." he said looking at Ron who nodded gravely.

"Just remeber he has been in a coma for weeks. We told him the date and I thought he was going to fall out of the bed. But I think you should go ahead in, or he might just harm his nursemaid...Ginny, you should stay in there, otherwise only two extra visitors at a time, but go on, he is all yours." he said with a nod and a smile as he guestured to the door.

She nodded and stood up, barely noticing the way her legs shook under her, she looked around at her family. Knowing how badly they all wanted to see him, but not knowing who to take with her. Reading her mind her mother spoke first.

"I think if you don't want to go in alone that you should take Ron and Hermione with you, he will have questions. Ron will have answers. And there are things you will need to talk about. Things that they know." she said meaningfully as Ginny nodded and Ron quickly rushed over to her side and took her hand.

She gripped her big brother's hand tightly as they walked towards the door together.

She barely got inside before she watched the ever youthful face of her husband break into a grin. She heard his sigh of relief as she let go of Ron's hand and rushed over to him. Not noticing the door closing behind them, or that her brother and sister in law stayed back towards the end of the room.

As she reached his side she leaned down and threw her head onto his shoulder and wept, as she had only done alone in bed. She didn't think she had cried that hard since the morning after the war. She could hear him mumbling apologies into her hair, and relished in the feel of his lips as he pushed them against her temple. She registered the mufled I love you's and don't crys. But she couldn't stem the flow of tears.

Finally after much hiccupping and staggered breaths she managed to speak into his neck as she kissed it and his jaw line. She had intended to tell him she loved him, what came out was.

"Harry Potter I swear to Merlin I hate you." she felt his chest shake as he chuckled beneeth her.

"Well I love you more than life itself too." he replied as he pulled her face up and kissed her firmly.


	45. Chapter 45: Going Home

**I do not own HP or much else.**

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

**Thank you to the review who mentioned Paddy...To be honest I totally forgot about him...**

**Because I forgot I thought I should go back and reread this...It has gotten quite long so I wanted to be sure I following my own story..**

**Yeah can I just thank you all for reading, this took me forever to reread..Though I did enjoy it imensly!**

**Thank you for reading! **

Chapter 45

Going home.

He had been staring at her silently for a solid five minutes when he finally managed to speak again.

"uhm, I am sorry, what was that last thing you said there?"

She smiled before sitting gently on the side of his bed.

"You Mr. Harry James Potter are going to be a daddy, I'm pregnant." Ginny replied with a sheepish smile.

He looked over at Ron who was grinning and Hermione who was nodding her head excitedly. both of them walked closer to the bed and took the chairs beside it.

"Congrats Mate! Are you ready for a baby?" Ron said, just happy to see any expression on his friend's face, even the dumbfounded I really don't know what to say look...It reminded him forcebly of the night his name had come out of the goblet of fire.

"Uhm, this is a lot to take in...This quickly...Are you ok? Is the..the..the baby...Oh my merlin there's a baby. How did this happen?" he said, staring once again at his amazing wife.

"Well mate, from the timing of it all I would say that when you er...said goodbye...You left alot more of yourself behind than you knew..." Ron snickered from his chair.

"yeah, I got that part, thanks you prat...I get how it happened that isn't what I meant..Honestly... Gin I am so so sorry. I don't even know what else to say."

Ginny looked at him confused.

"Why, why are you sorry?" she said, her voice wobbley.

For the first time he noticed the tears swimming in her eyes. The wet crystals clinging to her lashes, the way her hands were placed protectively over her still flat tummy. He sat up all the way and pulled her down to his chest.

"I am so sorry, I left you alone again. I did it again. I broke my promise and I am sorry. But I didn't just leave you, I left you and Teddy and..our baby. OUR baby. I missed one of the most important moments in either of our lives and I am so so sorry. I love you so much, and i couldn't love Ted more if he was mine by blood. This baby Gin is OURS. It is part of you and part of me. There is nothing left alive on this world that is part of me..Nothing..And I walked away from it. I am so sorry." he said into her hair.

She wiped the single tear drop off of his cheek and looked up into her husband's distressed face. Taking his hand she cupped it over her tummy beneeth hers.

"Well, you are here now, so, meet your baby." she said softly as she watched his eyes sparkle in fascination.

oOoOooOoOoO

The sky was a wierd slate gray this morning as Harry sat looking out of the little window in his empty (for security reasons) ward. The rain was falling very lightly and his stomach was twisting in anticipation.

He was going home today. It had been two weeks since he woke up, he was tired of this place and he was ready to see his son.

They hadn't brought Teddy back to the hospital because Ginny had been positive that if he saw his daddy and Harry didn't come home with them that Teddy would be even more heartbroken. She was bringing him today. And Harry was nervous.

His wife had understood his leaving and his injuiries, even if she wasn't happy about it. His son had not. He heard the shuffling sound of little feet and he could hear his wife mumbling something. The familiar sound of her voice seemed to be pleading. It wasn't until she was right outside of the door could he understand what she was saying.

"No, I don't want to be here. I don't like it. I want to go home. To my room." he heard the stubborn little voice say.

"Ted, just come on, I know you want to see daddy. Come in here with me." she plead.

"No! Mummy I have lots of busy things to do in my room and I need to be there right now."

"Theodore Remus stop being stubborn and get in that room. I do not have time for this." Ginny added, obviously starting to lose her calm.

Smiling to himself Harry stood and walked over to the closed door. He opened it slowly and bent down so he was eye level with the stubborn little boy on the other side.

"Now mummy, if he has so much to do in his room, why don't we just go home, and he can get started, he can see me later on, I'll wait in the sitting room for him." he said softly.

He couldn't help but grin at the dumbfounded expression on the face of his son. Teddy didn't move he just stood there, looking like he had been clubbed over the head, staring at Harry.

He reached out and grabbed the sleeves of the little jacket and pulled his reeling little boy into his arms. He fingered the silky blonde curls that were laying loose on his head, and kised the lightly freckled nose. Looking into Teddy's ice blue eyes he smiled and wiped the smudge of chocolate off his cheek.

"Hey little man." he choked out.

Teddy glared at him in response. His look was so reminiscant of Ginny's that it froze Harry for a minute. He glanced up at his wife who was standing behind Teddy with a worried expression on her face.

"I am mad at you. I am not talking to you." Teddy said sternly folding his arms over his chest so that when Harry pulled him closer they were squished between them.

"You aren't?" Harry said softly as he released the little boy and watched him stand in the same spot. He seemed both unhappy to be here but unwilling to step away from his father's embrace.

"Nope I'm not talking to you." he said with certainty.

"Why not?" Harry responded softly.

"You lied. You said you were comming home. You left. You didn't come back. You lied." Teddy said seriously still without stepping away.

Harry sighed and lowered himself to a sitting position on the floor infront of his angry son.

"I did come back. And we are going home. In just a minute." He replied gently still looking into the angry eyes.

"Well if I was talking to you I would tell you that you said you would come home fast and you did not come home fast. Not at all. And you still left me here alone with out you and you left and got sick and went away. You left just like Daddy Remus just like you promised not to. You both left and left me here and didn't try and come back. No daddy loves me enough to come back. It is stupid. And I am mad and not talking to you.

He could feel the tears on his face echoing the tears falling down Teddy's cheeks.

"Well, I understand you are mad, and I don't like it when you don't talk to me, but I am going to talk to you anyways. I left, and your daddy Remus left, but he only left you so you could be safe, and he chose to leave and fight and help so you would live happy and safe, he loved you so much that he made himself sad when he much rather would be here with you. Just so you could be happy.

And even though you don't understand there were more bad men who would have hurt you and mommy and I made the same choice that daddy Remus made. That is the thing about Daddies. We love our little boys so much that we are willing to go away and get hurt and maybe even die if it means that our babies are safe and get to grow up. But I shouldn't have told you I was comming home fast. I didn't mean to lie. I thought I would be fast, I was wrong.

I wasn't lying, I was being stupid. Daddies have stupid times too you know. But I did come back. I am right here." he finished as he wiped the remaining tears from the grubby little face.

"I'm still mad. And I am still not talking to you." Teddy said as he let himself fall forward into Harry's lap with renewed sobs.

Wraping his arms tightly around him Harry stood up with Teddy clinging to him.

"Harry you aren't supposed to be lifting that much weight." Ginny scolded as he settled his sobbing son more firmly into his chest.

He could feel the tears seeping through his shirt.

"Yeah, well I would like to see one person try and stop me. Come on love, lets take him home. I am ready to go home with my family."


	46. Chapter 46 Thank you

**I do not own HP or much else.**

**Well thank you all so so much for reading. In my head I always intended to write each pregnancy and birth seperate and do mini stories of the kids. **

**This feels like the end of the beginning of Harry's life after the battle and now he is going on to create his family. It just feels like a whole new adventure should start.**

**So I am ending this part of the story here. I will continue to write mini stories and one shots about the kids, including Teddy.**

**I am toying with the idea of a Next Gen fan fic as well. And also a spin off of the Lily James saga.**

**I have never done a true AU so I thought about doing a Sirius gets Harry AU just for fun. **

**But all of that will be a few months since baby boy will be here in just a few short days! Thank you so so so so much for reading and reviewing! There were so so many reviews and PM's and the response was overwhelming. This story had over 125,000 readers and i can not tell you how awesome that is. **

**Thank you so so much. I hope you have enjoyed it! Thank you!**


	47. A NEW SEQUEL IS UP! Author Note

So I am posting this note here so anyone who left the alert up would know.

The beginning of the three sequels is going up now!

It isn't attatched to this though it is its own story so go to my profile and click it.

Story one

James


End file.
